Cadena de grietas
by kunashgi448
Summary: Lincoln Loud se siente muy mal, los recientes mal entendidos con su familia lo han hecho dudar de su importancia como un Loud, y, por si fuera poco, la presión externas empiezan a crecer más. Finge ser el niño feliz de siempre para no levantar sospechas de sus hermanas, ¿por cuánto tiempo mantendrá la máscara antes de que finalmente se rompa? Maldito el dia cuando esa voz aparecio.
1. Prologo

**No hay mucho que decir, esta idea no me dejaba en paz, si, es algo de lo mismo en este aspecto, pero igual decidi publicarlo para poder enfocarme en mis otros proyectos y que esto ya tuviera su lugar aqui, si esta idea recibe apoyo, construire mejor la historia y lo continuare.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Todos tiene un limite**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahora de apagar las luces, ¡buenas noches mis amores!"

"Y nada de rituales espiritistas o fugas para conciertos de media noche"

Lincoln cerró la puerta de su cuarto con tranquilidad, ignorando lo que decían sus padres, era lo mismo de todas las noches, el único periodo de tiempo donde la casa Loud estaba en silencio.

El albino dio un suspiro antes de tirarse en su cama, agotado física y mentalmente, tomo a su fiel amigo, Bun-Bun, y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

"De seguro se preguntarán porque estoy así, bueno, ha sido un día difícil" recargó su cabeza en la suave almohada, mientras miraba al techo, hablando con alguien.

"Este día fue un desastre, la señorita Johnson me regaño en frente de la clase por ser el único que no paso el estúpido examen de matemáticas, no pude estudiar en todo el fin de semana, estuve ayudando a Luan con sus fiestas infantiles todo el domingo, y el sábado estuve en cama gracias a un golpe en la cabeza con pelota de béisbol, cortesía de Lynn" suspiro cansado, tratando de olvidar lo mal que había sido su fin de semana

"Para no hacerte esto largo, Chandler y su grupo empezaron a molestarme, pise la popo de Charles en el patio, y bueno, ya se darán una idea de cómo cada una de mis hermanas me hicieron el día peor"

"Lincoln! ¡Deja de hablar sólo para quejarte de tu vida! ¡Necesito mi sueño de belleza de diez horas!" escucho el grito de Lola, con algunos susurros de fondo que apoyaban a la princesa mimada, lo olvidada, las paredes aquí apenas si pueden sostener esta vieja casa, desde aquí podía escuchar los ronquidos de Lynn, y como Luan hablaba dormida.

"Oh no" Lincoln se tapó con sus sábanas, para morderse su mano izquierda, combatiendo esas horribles sensaciones que le hacían sentir pánico, era horrible sentir pinchazos en la zona del corazón, y como tu brazo se entumece sin ninguna razón.

Antes de saltar a conclusiones, no, sus hermanas no le daban ansiedad, de hecho, ni él sabía que le causaba esos ataques, sucedían en cualquier parte, sin razón aparente, por dos meses y medio, trata de sobrellevar esas sensaciones.

"Tranquilo Lincoln, todo está en la mente, no pasara nada" repetía esa frase una y otra vez, mientras mantenía la mordida en su piel, para asegurarse que seguía en la realidad.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué no pide ayuda a su familia o amigos? Vamos por puntos.

 **Primero y principal. Inseguridad de su entorno**

Después de los incidentes de la mala suerte, el protocolo de hermana, por mencionar los más graves, empezaba a dudar sobre su importancia en la familia, claro, en el fondo sabía que lo amaban, tenía el ejemplo de cuando sus hermanas trajeron a su banda favorita a un concierto privado para él sólo, lamentablemente, al tener más recuerdos negativos que positivos, esa duda no se alejaba de su cabeza.

Además, era obvio que él era que menos aportaba al hogar, su rol era más apoyar a sus hermanas, y mantener el orden entre ellas, claro, cuando no activan su estúpido protocolo, donde lo mandaban al demonio, recientemente, le empezaba a molesta ser el que menos dinero aporta para las próximas vacaciones, pues sus hermanas trabajan con sus talentos, Lincoln no tenía uno.

 **Segundo. Mal momento**

Por alguna razón, todas sus hermanas salvo Lily por obvias razones se preparaban para eventos importante. Lori tenía sus exámenes para la universidad, Leni se preparaba para un concurso de diseño de ropa, Luna había logrado conseguir una fecha para un concierto en el restaurante inglés de Royawoods con su banda, Luan preparaba contenido especial para su canal de YouTube, tratando de llegar a los 100,000 subscriptores, además de conseguir la placa de plata que la plataforma envía al con seguro la cifra, y Lynn se preparaba para la final de fútbol a nivel estatal, para conseguir ganar en último gran deporte que le faltaba

En cuanto a sus hermanas menores, Lucy tenía un curso local de poesía, Lola con sus concursos de belleza a nivel local, Lana trabajaba en cómo mejorar a Vanzilla, y Lisa trabaja en una tesis de un tema complicado, que iba a enviar a nada menos que a Harvard.

Todos trabajaban en sus sueños, pero el detalle importante era el más complicado, **dinero**.

Mantener a una familia tan grande en estos tiempos es muy complicado, hace dos semanas, la compañía en la que su padre trabaja tuvo que recortar personal, por lo cual tuvo que aceptar un recorte de sueldo para evitar su despido, sus padres les explicaron que las cosas iban estar limitadas por un tiempo, a lo cual todos aceptaron en ayudar en lo que pudieran. ¿Saben cuánto cuesta sesiones con el psicólogo? Una pista, mucho dinero.

"Mientras no vuelva pasar **eso** , estaré bien" Lincoln se rescató en su cama, esperaba por lo menos dormir unas aceptables seis horas de sueño, cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que no estaba solo en su cuarto.

 _"...Dulces sueños Lincoln..."_

 **Días sin incidentes: 73**

"...tú también Lincoln" la voz de su madre lo despertó, al menos durmió bien, se incorporó, tomo su ropa de siempre, listo para hacer fila para ir al baño.

"Bien Lincoln Loud, cálmate, sólo actúa como siempre, demuéstrame de que puedes superar esto sólo" respiro hondo, puso una expresión feliz, pero cansada para estar adaptado a la hora del día, y salió a afrontar otro día.

La fila transcurrió de manera normal, ayudando a Lucy con su poema, para luego jugar a las luchas de pulgares con Lynn para matar el tiempo, perdiendo todos como siempre. Tras bañarse, otra vez, ahora molestia en la zona de la mandíbula, demonios, todavía era muy temprano, regularmente la primera sensación llega al pasar el medio día.

"Sólo ignóralo, sólo ignóralo" se miró al espejo, calmo su mente, y salió del baño para que Leni entrara corriendo a arreglarse.

"Cuatro minutos chicos, tengo examen de cálculo a primera hora, así que si no quieren caminar a la escuela, apresúrense" grito Lori desde la planta de abajo, con la misma amenaza de siempre.

Lincoln opto por un pan tostado como desayuno, una por una, sus hermanas salieron afuera, cuando iba a salir, no pudo evitarlo, en serio no quería, pero si, miro aquel mueble.

 **La vitrina de trofeos de la familia Loud.**

Veía cada trofeo, en cada sección, que sus hermanas habían ganado con todo merecimiento en su respectivas especialidades, y en su sección, un pequeño trofeo de cinco dólares, al mejor hermano en desarrollo, al menos había algo, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, perdió todo su significado, era como ver un premio de consolación, todavía no había ganado absolutamente nada.

Lincoln trataba de evitar ver la vitrina, incluso pensó en decirle a sus padres que lo quitaran, idea que se descartó casi de inmediato, esa vitrina era una inspiración para su familia, de seguir mejorando y ver sus logros, para el hijo de en medio, era una señal de presión, de que era la sombra de su familia, viendo sus éxitos desde atrás, y cuando se enteró que Lily gano un trofeo por chuparse el dedo por más tiempo, bueno, la presión aumentó. Los Loud podían ser conocidos en Royal Woods por su vida ruidosa, aunque nadie negaba el gran talento que la familia tenía en varios aspectos, ser la excepción a la reglara lo frustraba mucho.

 _"Tick tack Lincoln, el tiempo corre"_

"¡Lincoln! si no estás en Vanzilla en los próximos diez segundos, literalmente te me iré sin ti y tendrás que caminar"

"¡Voy Lori!" Lincoln tomo unas monedas y la puso en su bolsillo, para entrar a tiempo en Vanzilla. ¿El porqué de las monedas? Estas tiene su motivo, y no es comprar el almuerzo.

La escuela fue lo mismo de siempre, materias aburridas, la comida vieja de la cafetería, platicar con sus amigos sobre cómics, manga, y el nuevo capítulo de Arghh, y lo peor, aguantar la respiración en el retrete, cortesía de Chandler, ahora que Ronnie Anne no estaba para defenderlo, estaba solo, le daba pena pedirle ayuda a Lynn o a alguien más, debía aguantar estos abusos, siempre en contra de contestar los abuso con la violencia.

"Hermano ¿seguro que no quieres hablarlo con el director?" le pregunto Clyde, su mejor amigo, su hermano de otra familia, si bien el sufría el mismo abuso, parece que Chandler tenía cierta preferencia por molestar a Lincoln en los últimos días.

"No Clyde, recuerda que el director necesita pruebas contundentes para castigarlo, además, seguro sus ricos padres lograrán llegar a un acuerdo para una suspensión de dos días, y cuando regrese, todo será peor, recuerda a Camerón Anderson" un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos chicos, aquel niño se atrevió a acusar a Chandler ante el director, y cuando el abusador regreso de su suspensión, la humillación que sufrió llego al grado de que tuvo que cambiarse de escuela.

"Lo entiendo, pero—"

"Esta bien Clyde, mientras me deje abusar, no pasara nada más grave, sólo queda rezar a que se aburra de mi" interrumpió el albino con una sonrisa forzada. La bocina de un auto se escuchó a lo lejos, eran los padres de Clyde, listo para recogerlo.

"Rayos, yo quiera ver a Lori, admirando como cabello rubio se mueve con el viento" Clyde seguía enamorado de su hermana mayor, aunque su trabajo con la doctora López había logrado parar el sangrado nasal cuando la veía, aún tenía mucho por trabajar.

"Será para la otra, hasta mañana hermano" ambos se despidieron con su saludo secreto, vio como Clyde se fue feliz con su familia, jamás podría negar que llego a pensar lo lindo de ser hijo único, con todo y las desventajas que conlleva.

"Ah, al menos tengo una persona que me apoya" Clyde todavía no sabía sobre su situación, aunque había llegado a una decisión. Si volvía a tener un ataque severo como el de la última vez, le contaría todo.

"Hola Lincoln" escuchar esa voz hizo que diera un brinco, pero no como cuando Lucy aparecía por detrás de la nada, sino un brinco por los nervios.

"H-hola Paige, ¿cómo te va?" Paige Rivers, su reciente nueva amiga, la chica en la cual aún tenía cierto interés amoroso.

"Bien, nada más para confirmar que vendrás al arcade el viernes por la tarde, necesito un compañero para romper el récord por parejas del juego de baile, y tú eres el mejor jugador que conozco para este reto" cometo Paige, sin dejar de sonreír, lo cual ponía nervioso a Lincoln, quien pudo mantener el control.

"Claro, todo sigue en pie, el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde, vamos por ese récord" respondió con una voz confiada, aunque internamente estaba por reventar.

"Gracias Lincoln, es bueno tener un compañero de juegos con habilidad, te debo una, nos vemos" Paige se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Por su parte, Lincoln camino hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, una vez seguro de estar sólo, exhalo de alivio.

"Si, logre formar una amistad con Paige, ahora que Ronnie Anne no está en la ciudad, necesitaba una nueva compañera, aunque no pasamos de eso, compañeros de arcade, quiero aclarar que no es una cita, es un reto que ambos aceptamos realizar" le hablo a la nada de nuevo, sacando sus pensamientos, aunque podría jugar con Clyde y los demás, Paige tenía más habilidad, incluso mejor que el mismo, era normal tratar de socializar con gente nueva, al menos así se distraía de sus problemas.

El amor, algo que a un niño a punto de cumplir los doce años le tendría que importar una manzana, pero ahí estaba el, ya con problemas en ese ámbito.

Su relación con Ronnie Anne era complicada, si, ya la beso en los labios, y no lo malentiendan, fue algo genial, sin embargo, ambos optaban por mantenerse como mejores amigos, más ahora que ella se había mudado, debían disfrutar la niñez, y no querían que una mala relación rompiera su amistad, ya saben, ese típico miedo a dar el siguiente paso.

Con Cristina y Cookie no había cambiado mucho la situación. Cristina casi siempre lo evitaba por la situación de los vídeos, de vez en cuando lo saludaba por educación, pero no pasaba más de ahí, con Cookie, sólo era como su catador de galletas, conversaciones normales, sólo eran amigos.

Lo que molestaba a Lincoln en este tema, era que sus hermanas, por destacar a Lori, comenzaron a shipiarlo con Ronnie Anne a muerte, por lo que evitaba salir con sus amigas, o llevarlas a la casa, pues recibía un recordatorio de cómo le tenía que ser fiel a su novia, aunque repita hasta el hartazgo que no eran nada. ¿Saben lo deprimente que es que tus hermanas te fuercen a salir con alguien? Sin tener derecho a elegir a tu pareja por ti mismo, es una horrible.

 _"Debo admitir que estoy algo impresionado, eres todo un cassanova, de seguro ser el hecho de estar casi siempre rodeado de puras chicas, y sabes como entenderlas"_

Después de aclarar la situación a la nada, camino rumbo a su nuevo lugar favorito, una pequeña casa del árbol al borde de una zona boscosa sólo estaba a media hora caminado de casa, idóneo para descansar. Lincoln saco su celular, para verificar que no hubiera problemas o malentendidos con su ausencia por la tarde.

 _Lori, voy a ir a casa de Rusty para hacer un trabajo de geografía, no me esperes en la escuela, nos vemos en casa–Lincoln. 2:37 PM_

 _Esta bien enano, sólo llega antes de que anochezca, o serás un pretzel humano–Lori. 3:01 PM_

Lo sabía, sabía que mentir estaba mal, pero no tenía opción, necesitaba su espacio para relajarse, algo que con el ruido de la casa Loud, más la nula privacidad, no podía lograr.

"Descubrí este lugar el día del ataque, y vaya que me ha ayudado a mantener mi estabilidad mental, le debo mucho a este vieja casita del árbol" comento de nuevo a la nada, sintiendo la necesidad de explicar todo.

 _"Dios bendiga tu mala suerte...jaja...suerte, aun me divierto con los recuerdos de esos dias"_

Dentro de la casa del árbol, no había mucho, algunas botellas de agua esparcidas, más bolsas de frituras, una pequeña alfombra que tomo del ático de su casa, una mesa improvisada con una tabla de madera y libros viejos como soporté, encima de estos, papeles con bocetos y anotaciones escritas.

Lincoln había encontrado una forma de relajarse, dibujar, desde aquel concurso de cómics, opto por mejorar sus habilidades de dibujo, creando sus propios personajes a su estilo, jamás se lo ha mostrado a nadie, ni siquiera a Clyde, por miedo a la crítica. La razón para hacerlo aquí era obvia, pues si sus hermanas ven sus dibujos, seguro se burlaran de lo malo que eran, y si eso pasa, su secreto podría salir a la luz.

Dibujo por un lapso de cuarenta minutos, aún le faltaba mejorar en la estructura de los cuerpos, pero los rostros tenían grandes mejoras, asiendo bocetos para versiones de cómic americano y manga, sin embargo, otro pinchazo en el pecho detuvo su creatividad.

"Calma, calma, suficiente por hoy" susurro para calmarse, sentándose en el borde de la puerta y mirar a la naturaleza, respirando con tranquilidad, lamentablemente, la sensación de expandió a su brazo y garganta.

"¡Basta!" en un arranque de frustración, Lincoln se hizo daño en los nudillos de su mano izquierda al golpear la pared de madera, rasguños y ligeras líneas de sangre salían.

"Demonios...¿eh?" noto algo peculiar, la sensación se había ido, le dolía los nudillos, se había esfumado, todavía se sentía incómodo, pero las sensaciones que lo asustaban de habían ido.

"¿Podría ser?" rápidamente negó con la cabeza, absolutamente no, jamás caería tan bajo para llegar a esos límites.

 _"Me alegra que un tengas un poco de cordura, seria una pena que terminaras como un potencial suicida"_

Se sentó a mirar al vacío, abrazando sus piernas, pensando, dejándose llevar.

Si el plan para ocultar su estado llegaba a fallar, debía barajar sus opciones de confianza, por el momento sólo tenía a Luna y Lucy, era con quienes mejor vínculo tenía en la familia, también estaban Lana y Lily, pero Lana era muy pequeña para entender, y ni hablar de una bebe.

Lori, Lynn y Lola estaban totalmente descartadas, pues seguro se burlarían por ser débil, de no ser un hombre, crueles como siempre.

Leni no lo entendería debido a su inocencia, era una moneda al aire saber cómo Luan tomaría su estado, y Lisa, muy probablemente lo usaría como objeto de estudio sobre la ansiedad y depresión. Tenía que saber cómo decirlo a sus padres de la mejor manera, estaba asustado.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de su trance, al ver la pantalla de inicio, vio que era Luna quien le marcaba, presiono el botón verde, poniéndola en alta voz.

"Luna ¿qué pasa?"

"¡Bro! ¿ya vienes de regreso a casa? Lori y Leni te estuvieron marcando, como no contestabas, pensamos que te había pasado algo" su voz sonaba preocupada, ojalá pudiera creer que sus hermanas estaban preocupas por su bienestar, como quería creerlo.

 _"Obvio, bloqueaste el numero de Lori en la mañana, y Leni olvido darte su nuevo numero de celular, me intriga saber a que gente le habra marcado"_

"Lo siento, deje el celular en modo silencio, debíamos concentrarnos en la maqueta, pero ya voy en camino, dame veinte minutos" respondió con tranquilidad, percatándose que ya era tarde, el sol se ponía en el horizonte, se dejó llevar por la mente por mucho tiempo.

"Ok, aquí te esperamos"

"Bien, nos vemos en—"

"...¿Lincoln?"

"¿Sucede algo Luna?"

"Nada...solamente recuerda que te quiero mucho, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes venir conmigo con toda confianza"

"...Lo sé..." colgó la llamada, sin dejarle la posibilidad de contestar, seguro Luna habrá notado un cambio en su actitud, no era el mejor actor del mundo, al menos consiguió no levantar sospechas por casi tres meses.

 _"Me intriga tu siguiente movimiento, siempre es un placer observar tus locas ideas"_

Camino lentamente hacia la casa, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, metalizado todos los posibles escenarios, desde el más optimista, hasta lo peor, una vez en la esquina de la cuadra, a unos treinta pasos de su casos, volvió a sentir miedo, Lincoln se abrazó a sí mismo.

No quería, no quería, no quería

El enojo que causo aquellas situaciones con sus hermana, su familia, a esa maldita voz se trasformaba en miedo, luego regresaba en una combinación muy peligroso.

Lincoln Loud tenía miedo

Lincoln Loud estaba aterrado

 **Todavia esa cosa lo seguia a todas partes**

Debía superar esto por sí mismo, tenía que demostrárselo a si mismo, que era fuerte, que valía algo, es su problema, su prueba.

Debía soportar los abusos de Lori, debía soportar modelar los vestidos de Leni, debía soportar los fuertes sonidos causadas por Luna, debía soportar las bromas pesadas de Luan, debía soportar los juegos bruscos de Lynn, debía soportar los sustos que Lucy le provocaba, debía soportar a las mascotas de Lana, debía soportar los caprichos de Lola, debía soportar los experimentos de Lisa, debía soportar los llantos de Lily, y debía soportar a sus padres.

El albino mordí su brazo, calmando sus emociones, sabia desde que aparecio esa voz, contestando sus cometarios cuando hablaba con sigo mismo, que algo en su mente no estaba bien, ademas de estar seguro que ese auto blanco lo seguia desde hace tres dias, pero no importaba ahora, estaba listo para volver a ponerse aquella mascara de felicidad y actitud carismática que lo definía.

Tenía miedo de sus propias emociones. ¿Por cuánto tiempo debía seguir así? Una mala situación podía causar que su mente explotara.

La máscara se está agrietando, y puede romperse. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que eso suceda? Cuando entro a su casa, fingiendo su mejor actitud, una frase paso por su mente.

 **"Estoy a nada de quebrarme"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y nada, ¿quieren segunda parte? ¿que explique mejor esta idea? Ya saben como me pueden hacer llegar su interes. Si no, bueno, al menos me quite esta idea del encima, y pude debutar en un nuevo fandom.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Primera señal**

 **.**

"Ok, te veré mañana en el restaurante para preparar todo el equipo"

"Asombroso Sam, te veré mañana entonces amiga" Luna colgó la llamada, suspirando aliviada, al final Sam pudo terminar con su ensayo de Filosofía, importante para la calificación final, temía que tuvieran que cambiar la fecha del concierto por asuntos de la escuela, pero al final no sucedió.

Luna se recostó en la cama de Luan, aprovechando que su compañera de cuarto estaba en una reunión del club de teatro, el domingo presentarían una obra escolar, la típica historia de fantasía.

La rockera trataba de calmarse, no era la primera vez que tocaba en un lugar público, sin embargo, el encargado del lugar le comunico que un caza talentos de Liverpool, Inglaterra, vendría esa noche, y si todo salía bien, podría ser un gran paso para cumplir su sueño. Pero ante del concierto, debía hacer algo, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo mañana.

"Una batalla a la vez Luna Marie Loud" se colocó sus audífonos, dejándose llevar por un clásico de Mick Swagger ´camina junto a la neblina´. Tras un tiempo, llego a una canción que no le gustaba del todo, al prender su celular para cambiar de canción, se dio cuenta de la hora. 5:53 PM

"De seguro ya llego" Luna se levantó para salir de su habitación, teniendo cuidado de no pisar una de las pelotas de Lynn, no quería sufrir el mismo destino que Leni, esa caída de trasero debió doler mucho.

"Bro, ¿estás ahí?" Luna toca la puerta de su hermano menor, sin respuesta "Lincoln"

"Lincoln no ha llegado" Luna dio un brinco del susto, y sólo había una persona capaz de hacer eso, su hermana menor, Lucy.

"Dios Lucy, vas a terminar matando a alguien de un infarto"

"Suspiro, lo siento, trato de controlarlo" dijo Lucy, con su típica expresión muerta.

"Al menos sé que tratas de bajarle a tus sustos" Luna rodó los ojos, como si eso fuera a cambiar "como sea, ya es tarde, y ni Lincoln, ni Luan han llegado a casa"

"Luan acaba de llegar, está en la cocina con Lana"

"¿Para qué?..."

"¡Ahh! ¡Luan!"

"Parece que clima se volvió húmedo, ¿entiendes?" ambas ya se daban una idea de lo que sucedió abajo, bueno, al menos Luan ya estaba en casa, al igual que sus bromas.

"Eso nos deja a Lincoln, enserio, ¿qué clase de trabajo de geografía tarda tanto?...¿Lucy?" la gótica desapareció del pasillo de la misma forma en la que apareció, jamás comprenderá como lo logra.

Luna camino hasta el cuarto de sus hermanas mayores, tocando la puerta antes, pues no quería lidiar con la mandona de su hermana mayor reclamando de su privacidad. Privacidad en la casa Loud, buen chiste.

"¡Lola! ¡Ya te dije que no puedes tomar mi barniz!"

"Soy Luna, ¿puedo entrar Lori?"

"Está bien, pero no cierra la puerta cuando lo hagas" Luna obedeció, se percató que tanto Lori como Leni estaban en el celular "¿tratando de hablar con Lincoln?"

"Si, pero el enano literalmente bloqueo mi número, le mande un mensaje de texto pero me dejo en visto, y eso es bajo, ya vera ese tonto cuando llegue" hablo Lori, como si dejarla en visto fuera la ofensa más grave que le podían hacer.

"Yo ya le hablé, pero tenía la voz, como, muy ronca, y me colgó cuando no quise comprar su combo de pollo y papas fritas"

"Leni, este número es del KFC, no el de Lincoln" dijo Lori a su hermana no tan inteligente, reuniendo toda la paciencia del mundo para no gritar.

"Oh, mi error, como el número que Linky me dicto estaba mal, pensé que este papel de al lado era el correcto" Luna tomo el papel de Leni, para revisar el número.

"Leni, esto no es seis, es un nueve, y cambiaste de lugar el siete por un cuatro" explico la rockera, ya acostumbrada a explicar este tipo de cosa a su hermana mayor.

"Luna, tú tienes su número, marcarle, de seguro a ti no te tiene bloqueada" no dudo en hacerle caso a Lori, el sol empezaba a ponerse, y no quería que su hermanito caminara sólo por la noche, la línea sino cinco veces, hasta que contesto.

"Luna ¿qué pasa?"

"Bro! ¿ya vienes de regreso a casa? Lori y Leni te estuvieron marcando, como no contestabas, pensamos que te había pasado algo"

"Lo siento, deje el celular en modo silencio, debíamos concentrarnos en la maqueta, pero ya voy en camino, dame veinte minutos" Luna notaba algo en su voz, no era la misma voz carga de entusiasmo y energía, estaba apagada.

"Ok, aquí te esperamos"

"Bien, nos vemos en—" por simple impuso, lo interrumpió, necesitaba dejar claro algo

"...¿Lincoln?"

"¿Sucede algo Luna?"

"Nada...solamente recuerda que te quiero mucho, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes venir conmigo con toda confianza"

"...Lo sé..." Lincoln término la llamada, sin darle tiempo a contestar, algo no estaba bien.

"¿Qué excusa uso esta vez?" pregunto Lori, sin quitar la mirada de su revista para adolescentes.

"Dijo que se tomaron su tiempo con el trabajo, pero ya viene en camino" Luna dudo, pero opto por decirle "Lori, ¿no crees que Lincoln esta algo diferente?"

"¿Diferente? Pero Linky sigue vistiendo la misma ropa de siempre" comento Leni confundida.

"No me refiero a su ropa, me refiero a su estado de ánimo"

"Es normal Luna, estamos época de exámenes finales, y sabes que la maestra Johnson esta fuera de sí, de seguro la clase del enano la está pasando mal" el punto de vista era válido, tenía sentido.

"Pero Lori, Lincoln no tiene la culpa de que el novio de su maestra la terminara en el centro comercial, que ella se desquité con su clase no es cool" estaba claro que la maestra Johnson no estaba bien para dar clases, pero como la maestra sustituto, la señorita Di Martino recibió un mejor trabajo en Sacramento, y no había más sustitutos, mantener a Johnson era la única opción.

"Lo comprendo Luna, pero sabes que necesito la ayuda de Lisa para entrar a universidad estatal de Michigan, no tengo la culpa que mis examen sean en los mismo días que los de todos" Lori miro de reojo a su hermana, quien no lucía muy convencida, podría decirse que Luna era la guardiana de Lincoln, desde que Lynn dejo el título vacante hace tres años, déjalo la revista a un lado, se levantó y camino hasta Luna.

"Comprendo que te preocupes, si ves que esto continúa en los próximos días, dímelo para hablar con el"

"Gracias"

"Lori, Luna, ¿me ayudan un segundo? necesito su opinión sobre mis diseños" ambas aceptaron en ayudar a Leni, aunque la mente de Luna no paraba de pensar en los diversos asuntos que sucedían con la gente que más quería.

 **Entrada de la casa Loud** **  
**

Lincoln la puerta con cuidado, rezando porque la puerta no rechinara tan fuerte, costa libre, tal vez podría llegar a su cuarto usando la ventilación, esperando a que Lucy no estuviera ahí.

"Il con" miro así abajo, claro, aquí Lily jugaba mientras Lisa realizaba sus experimentos, al menos Lisa cuidaba de que estuviera fuera del alcance de experimentos peligrosos.

"Shh"

"Shh" Lily imito el gesto de su hermano, a pesar de su corta edad, entendía muchas expresiones y su significado. Lincoln camino despacio, llegando a la ventilación de la sala, en serio lo lograría.

"¿No vas a saludar?"

"Rayos"

 _" Tampoco esperes milagros, era claro que te esperaban"_

Lincoln trago saliva, volteando para recibir la mirada sería de todas sus hermanas, excepto por Lily, quien mantenía su sonrisa inocente.

"Hola chicas"

"Tienes cinco segundos para explicarte" advirtió Lori, con los brazos cruzados.

"Ya lo explique a ti y a Luna, fui a casa de Rusty por un trabajo de geografía, el trabajo se complicó, por eso llegue tarde, lo siento" explico Lincoln, esperando salir bien librado.

"Que opinan chicas, ¿le creen?"

"Nop"

"No"

"Para nada"

"Negativo"

"¿Tal vez?"

"Poo-poo"

"Pero es la verdad, ¿que buscan que diga?" pregunto el albino con cierto enojo, pero simple al control de tus emociones.

"La verdad"

"Bien, terminamos el trabajo a las tres de la tarde, nos quedamos a jugar hasta tarde, lo mismo que paso aquella vez con Clyde, ¿feliz?"

"No era tan difícil, pero ahora cualquier trabajo de equipo lo harán aquí, y si existen problemas, yo me encargo, ¿entendiste tonto?" para Lincoln, las amenazas de Lori poco a poco perdían efecto, siempre era lo mismo. _.  
_  
 _"¿Y que lo rompan si es que el hermano de tu compañero enamora a una de ellas? Me ofende si quiera considerarlo._ _Aunque te doy credito, que tu capacidad de mentir está mejorando, es bueno que tengas confianza en ti mismo"_

"Entendido, ¿qué les parece si les preparo su sándwich favorito a cada una? cómo muestra de disculpa por preocuparlas" propuso el hijo del medio, tratando de buscar su propio espacio, sentía que se ahogaba.

"Bien, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir"

"Oye Linc, recuerda—"

"Lo se Lynn, el jueves tenemos práctica de fútbol, aunque tendrás que hablar con Luan y Lisa, ellas también necesitan ayuda con sus asuntos ese día, lleguen a un acuerdo y luego me avisan" tras decir esto, Lincoln se retiró a la cocina, a hacer los nueve sándwiches totalmente diferentes, era lo mismo que hacer el desayuno los sábados, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

 _"Te diré lo obvio, estas jodido, si bien conseguiste estar libre mañana, serás el sirviente de tus hermanas hasta el lunes, posiblemente en ese lapso de tiempo pase algo"_ _  
_  
Aunque la voz tenía razón, siguió ignorando, se prepararía para esos días, ya estaba acostumbrado, podría soportarlo otra vez, ¿verdad?

"¿Ya está listo el mío?" pregunto Leni, entrando a la cocina, sonriente como siempre.

"Claro, aquí tienes" fue cuando le entrego el plato a su hermana, que se descuidó.

"Auch"

"Linky...¿¡que te paso en la mano?!" en un micro segundo, ya tenía a todas sus encima de él, preocupadas por la herida en su mano.

"Tranquilas, sólo es un raspón"

"Uno bastante grande" aclaro Lucy, viendo el gran corte en la zona de los nudillos.

"Sólo duele un poco...auu"

"¡Oh, pobre Lincoln!" el pobre niño albino no pudo evitar asustarse con esa frase, supo en ese momento, que la pasaría mal  
 _  
_ _"No sabes cómo me encanta ver esto"_

Los próximos minutos fueron de agonía, Leni tirándole sopa caliente que sabrá dios de donde saco, Luan tratando de animarlo con su personaje de doctora payaso, el beso obligatorio de Lily en la zona herida, y rematando con un choque eléctrico por parte de Lisa. ¿Era tan difícil desinfectar la herida con alcohol y vendar la mano?  
 _  
_ _"Ve el lado amable, se preocupan por ti, en una manera alocada, pero se preocupan, ¿eso no era lo que te molestaba?_

"Bro" Lincoln miro a la puerta de su habitación, Luna era la única que seguía ahí después del desastre, con una mirada preocupada.

"¿Que sucede Luna? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? Luna detuvo a Lincoln para que no se bajara de la cama, optando ella por sentarse.

"Escucha, he visto que estas algo diferente estos días, sólo quiero saber si todo está bien"

"Tranquila Luna, sólo es la ridícula carga de tareas y exámenes, siempre es estresante, pero nada que un poco de actitud positiva y organización no solucione" Lincoln sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana, quien miro a su herida.

"¿Que te paso?" Luna y las demás se habían olvidado de saber cómo su querido hermano de hablo hecho daño. Ante la falta de opciones, Lincoln dijo lo primero que le salió.

"Trate de imitar la nueva técnica de Ace Savvy, ´Tiger Punch´ y termine golpeando muy fuerte la pared"

 _"...eso es muy patético, pero creo que en tu caso funciona bien, nerd"_ _  
_  
Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado al ver como Luna se reía, más las risas de fondo de sus otras hermanas, estúpidas paredes. Afortunadamente, el súbito abrazo de Luna aparto casi todos los malos pensamientos, casi.

"Lo siento bro, es sólo que a veces eres tan maduro, y otras veces tan infantil, me parece tierno" Luna apretó un poco más el abrazo, que fue correspondido "te quiero bro, jamás te cambiaría por nada en el mundo"

"Igual yo Luna" el abrazo duro unos segundos más, para luego dejar que su hermano descansara un poco antes de que sus padres llegarán y cenarán en familia. Lincoln miro al techo de su cuarto, pensativo.

"Incluso después de esto ¿por qué no puedo confiar en ti?"

 _" Fíjate en los pequeños detalles, es algo que siempre pasas por alto"_ _  
_  
El resto del día fue lo mismo, bajo a cenar lo mismo de cada martes, pan de pavo, ayudar a que las gemelas no se maten entre sí, quedando atrás de la interesante y diversa vida de cada una de sus hermanas contabana sus padres, cuando su madre le pregunto sobre su dia, Lincoln respondio lo mismo de siempre. "Solo fue otro dia normal"

Una vez en la cama, Lincoln volvía a preguntarse lo extraño que era el patrón de sensaciones, ahora que estaba feliz por estar con sus hermanas, aún con su loca forma de cuidarlo, se sentía incómodo, y cuando se burlaron de una por su forma de lastimarse, no sintió nada, cero sensaciones.

"No lo entiendo, pero debo seguir adelante" fue lo último que pensó antes de dormir, ignorando la presencia mirándolo al lado de la cama, esta vez, sin decir nada.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con toda normalidad, al estilo Loud house, Lincoln consiguió evitar ver la vitrina de trofeos y deprimirse otra vez, sabía que no llegaría a nada si se tiraba al suelo a llorar, debía buscar algo, ganar algo el mismo, pero primero necesitaba encontrar algo por cual era bueno.

Lincoln entro a la escuela primaria junto a sus hermanas menores, todos con la típica cara de fastidio de tener que ir a la escuela, y lo peor para él, era que Clyde no llegaría hasta el almuerzo, su oculista lo cito temprano para su chequeo, vaya que ese doctor era madrugador. La única buena noticia era que Chandler se había ido a Los Ángeles con su familia por el resto de la semana. Omitamos las clases de matemáticas y historia, ¿quieren encontrar otra vez a la x? ¿o saber quién fue el primer gobernador de Dakota del Sur? lo sabía.

"Oye, ¡devuélveme mis galletas!" Lincoln se detuvo en una esquina, viendo como Scott, uno de los miembros de la banda de Chandler, molestaba a Cookie quitándole sus galletas hechas en casa.

"Tu dijiste que no tienes dinero, cobro el pasaje con tus galletas" hablo el bravucón, comiéndose la galleta con la boca abierta, que animal.

"Oye, ¡déjala en paz!"

"¡Oh no!, es la capitana del equipo de quemados, niña Jordán, de seguro me va a golpear con una pelota de hule" dijo Scott de forma sarcástica, fingiendo estar aterrado.

"Eres un idiota Scott, tú, Chandler y tu bola de amigos lo son" grito niña Jordán, abrazando a Cookie para que se tranquilizara.

"Uh si, tus amenazas son tan patéticas como esa niña gótica de tercer año, mira que creer que los fantasmas son reales, obvia debía ser hermana del perdedor de Lincoln"

Lo dicho por Scott molesto a Lincoln, podían meterse con él lo que quisieran, pero nadie se burlaba de sus hermanas, sentía un hormigueo recorre su cuello, lástima que no pudiera hacerle frente siendo tan debilucho.

" _…_ " sus ojos vieron estática, escuchaba como el sonido de la estática resonaba en su cerebro, se sentía extraño, no veía nada, no sentía nada ¿qué estaba pasando?

"Oye, no te burles de mi hermana" dijo Lincoln encarando por detrás a Scott, recibiendo una mirada de lástima por sus compañeros, pues su trasero sería golpeado.

"¿Por qué no me obligas? debilucho"

"No me gusta ensuciarme las manos con gente como tú" respondió el albino, sonriendo socarronamente.

"Pero si tú eres mierda" respondió Scott

"Eso eres tú, ¿yo que soy?"

"Mierda"

"Eso eres tú, ¿yo que soy?"

"Mierda"

"Eso eres tú, ¿yo que soy?"

"Mierda"

"Y yo soy tu espejo"

"..." el pasillo resonó con un "uh" intenso, esta vez si se la había aplicado a Scott, quien empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Vaya, parece que alguien esta diferente el día de hoy, y la verdad encuentro esta versión de ti muy molesta" Scott lanzo una mirada amenazadora, mientras tronaba sus nudillos, sin algún efecto en Lincoln.

"Genial, pero la verdad es tu problema, no mi problema, ¿verdad?"

"¡No me voy a quedar parado viendo esto!"

Lincoln apunto a su izquierda "pues en la esquina esta una silla vacía" no había nadie en la zona que estuviera sorprendido, incluso alguien lo grabo, esperando la paliza, pero grabo algo más épico, esto iba a hacer el tópico de la semana.

"Está bien, ¡tú te lo buscaste Loud!" antes que Scott pudiera golpear a Lincoln, alguien intervino.

"¡Joven Mandson! ¡A la oficina de director, ahora!" detrás de ambos, apareció el profesor de química, con cara de pocos amigos, Scott miro furiosos a Lincoln, quien respondió a gesto moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

"Whoa Lincoln, jamás pensé que tu jugaras con fuego, unos segundos más y serias puré" comento niña Jordán, sin ocultar su tono de asombro.

"Elemental mi querida compañera, el profe de química tiene la misma rutina, siempre llega en este pasillo faltando cinco para diez, simplemente coordine mis tiempos para regresársela a imbécil de Scott, fácil como comer pastel" comento Lincoln totalmente orgulloso, Niña Jordán tenía que admitirlo, esta versión valiente de Lincoln Loud le gustaba, mientras Cookie no salía de su asombro.

"Me sorprendes, si tus planes siguen así, tal vez te pida ayuda para quitarme a Andrew de encima, es un acosador de cuidado, estoy perdiendo la paciencia con ese chico"

"Cuando gustes, ahora debo irme, adiós" ambas chicas miraron como Lincoln se marchaba al baño.

"Eso fue extraño, pero genial a la vez" dijo Paige, llegando con sus amigas, igual de asombrada.

"¿Creen que este bien?, esa actitud es inusual en el" comento Cookie, un poco preocupada

"Inusual o no, yo espero que mantenga esa actitud cuando Chandler regrese de Los Angeles, eso no me lo quiero perder" un amigo de niña Jordán se acerco a la platica.

"Ya somos dos, oigan, hablando de cosas raras, ¿supieron que vendrá un estudiante nuevo a la clase de sexto año?"

"¿Lo dices enserio Dave? Estamos a poco menos de dos semanas de salir de vacaciones de verano, no tiene sentido" respondió Paige al comentario de Dave, un estudiante nuevo a estas alturas es muy inusual.

"Pues habrá pasado algo para que venga desde Grand Rapids, eso esta al otro lado de Michigan, pero bueno, lo presentaran mañana"

"Ya veremos que sucede mañana, vamos a cafetería, espero que todavía quede postre, hoy es miércoles de flan" el grupo empezó a caminar a la cafetería, Cookie miro al baño de niños, sentía que algo estaba mal con Lincoln, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de que niña Jordán la jalara para que no se quedara atrás.

Lo próximo que Lincoln Loud supo, era que estaba sentado en un cubículo en el baño, totalmente desorientado, al mirar su teléfono, quedo pálido al saber que habían pasado más de media hora desde que escucho esos sonidos, no podía recordar nada. Tiene que calmarse, si seguía así, desataría otra oleada de sensaciones, y en el peor de los caos, un ataque de pánico.

Lamentablemente, no pudo desayunar, aunque considerando como la calidad de los alimentos de cafetería, no se perdió de mucho. Entro al salón, donde sus compañeros detuvieron sus pláticas para míralo, lo cual lo hizo sentir incómodo, unos le levantaban el pulgar en señal de aprobación, otros simplemente se limitaban a analizarlo, por primera vez, era el centro de atención del salón, ¡y en una manera positiva!

Clyde estaba igual de confundido, pues llego después del almuerzo, sin saber absolutamente nada de lo sucedido con Scott, cuando le pregunto a Lincoln sobre el tema, simplemente respondió la verdad. "No tenía idea"

La maestra llego al salón, aún con su expresión molesta por lo sucedido en su ámbito personal, recordando que el examen general sería el martes, y que tiene un gran peso para la calificación final, Lincoln creo una nota mental de crear un plan para organizar su horario de estudio, después de que sus hermanas espantarán a Hugh, la idea de un tutor que no sea Lisa estaba descartada.

El día de clase término, al ser miércoles, en teoría, tenía actividades del club de arte, por lo que tendría que volver a casa a pie de nuevo, lo que su familia no sabía, era que el maestro Rodgers se fue a un seminario de arte en Baltimore, por lo que el club oficialmente había terminado sus actividades este ciclo escolar, usaría para descansar más tiempo, tiendo tiempo de calidad a solas.

Su grupo de amigos lo invito a la dar la vuelta por el parque, lo cual Lincoln amablemente declino, por dos razones principales. La primera, necesitaba estar sólo, quitarse la incomodad de ser el centro de atención, que ya le había causado hormigueó en todo el brazo izquierdo, y la segunda, era que Stella iba con ellos. No era que no le gustará salir con Stella, era buena amiga, sólo que los demás seguían con la intención de ser su novio, salvo Clyde por su enamoramiento por Lori, lo cual pronosticaba que habría una guerra silenciosa entre los chicos del grupo. Mejor mantener la distancia esta vez.

Lincoln llego a su guarida, asegurándose de tapar las ventanas con cortinas, y cerrar la puerta de madera, y por si las moscas, puso una tabla de metal como traba.

"Tranquilos, nada grave sucede, sólo que es miércoles de cómic nuevo, y no quiero que nadie me vea en ropa interior, tomo mis precauciones nada más"

" _Ja, que hábito más extraño, leer un cómic semi desnudo, eres todo un ratito"_

De nueva cuenta, Lincoln opto por ignorar a la voz, prendió su laptop y abrió el nuevo capítulo de Ace Savvy, recién descargado, claro que no era lo mismo que tenerlo en físico, con el recorte de su mesada por la situación económica de su padre, ya no podía darse el lujo de comprarlo cada semana.

Nada importante, el capítulo #216 era la introducción del nuevo arco, ahora centrando la atención de Ace contra una organización malvada, donde por primera vez tendrían una villana, una mujer inestable de nombre Karma, parecía el típico personaje loco y malo, aunque sólo juzgaría después de terminar el arco.

Después de revisar que aún tenía tiempo, se volvió a colocar su ropa, optando por limpiar el desastre que tenía, la pondría en una esquina y la separaría, sacando la bolsa de basura de su mochila, no soportaba tanto desorden, ¿cómo a Lana le encantan este tipo de ambiente sucio?

Al mover un poco los libros, una nota cayó al suelo, un postick de color amarillo, ve una escritura a mano, desesperada, a raya, letra de molde, en mayúscula.

 **AYÚDAME POR FAVOR** **  
**

Lincoln se extraña, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo eso ahí? No tenía polvo, es papel nuevo, de seguro era nota que Lucy escribió y pego la nota en aquel libro que tomo prestado, era sobre espíritus y esas cosas que a ella le gustaba. La idea de que alguien entrara era improbable, el papel colocado en el borde de la puerta seguía en su lugar cuando llego, entrar por la ventana, la personas tendría que ser muy hábil para escalar. ¿Y cuál era el propósito de sólo dejar una nota?

 _"Estas sobré pensando las cosas otras vez, sabes que eso es malo"_ _  
_  
Lincoln odiaba admitirlo, pero la voz tenía razón, se pondría nervioso si llegaba a pensar cientos de escenarios negativos, por ahora lo dejaría como un hecho aislado, obedecería las instrucciones de aquel blog, sólo esperaba que la sexta fuera la vencida, el internet puede ofrecer cualquier cosa.

"Bueno, ya son las cuatro, debo ir rumbo a la casa, esperemos que la casa siga en pie, además, necesito crear un plan de cómo ganarle a Lynn mañana en el juego de mesa semanal, esta insoportable con su racha de 398-0, no es como antes, pero se está volviendo molesto que te restregué el trasero con su baile de victoria" comento Lincoln a la nada, expresando sus pensamientos, al menos Lynn se controlaba, no como Luan en el más reciente día de los inocentes...no quería hable de la cruel broma que recibió, fue lo más cercano que estuvo de romperse.

Lincoln reviso su celular en camino a casa, viendo mensajes sin leer en el grupo que tenía con las hermanas, de seguro era Lola presumiendo su belleza, o Leni compartiendo mensajes de spam, otra vez

 **Grupo de chat: Hermanas** **  
**  
 _Lori-Vaya tonto, debo admitir que te luciste, literalmente me siento orgullosa de que sean un caballero al defenderlas de ese idiota-3:57 PM_

 _Luna: ¡Le diste su merecido a ese bully bro! Respeto-3:57 PM_

 _Lynn: Yo le hubiera partido la cara, pero considerando tu débil estado físico, fue una buena forma de humillar a ese idiota. Si te sigue molestando, dime, y me escapo de la secundaria para darle una lección-3:58 PM_

 _Lucy: Las palabras son más dolorosas que un golpe físico, me inspiras valentía en mi alma-3:59 PM_

 _Luan: ¡Whoa! De seguro corrió al baño a limpiarse, apestaba a po-podrido, jajaja, ¿entienden?-3:59 PM_

 _Lola: Luan, que asco-3:59 PM_

 _Lana: ¡Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso Linc!-4:01 PM_

 _Lisa: Brillante forma de ganar una confrontación, eres más inteligente de lo que mis estudios mostraban-4:01 PM_

 _Lori-poo-poo-4:07 PM_

 _Lori-Ignoren lo anterior, Lily tomo mi celular mientras estaba en la cocina-4:08 PM_

 _Leni: Además, como que a Rebeca no sabe combinar colores ¿¡Amarillo con rosa?! Es un crimen de moda_ :(- _4:11 PM_

 _Lisa: Leni, te volviste a meter en el canal de comunicación digital equivocado, otra vez-4:11 PM_

"¿A qué se refieren?" susurro Lincoln totalmente confundido, debió haber hecho algo grande para que todas sus hermanas, excepto Lola, lo elogien, ¿habrá pasado durante su laguna mental?

 _"Debes admitir que se siente bien...y hablando de familia, ahí están Luna y su mejor amiga"_

Lincoln levantó la vista, estaban enfrente del establecimiento inglés, Bager´s & Mosh, donde Luna y su banda sacaban sus cosas de la camioneta de Chunk, el modo a seguir de su hermana mayor, además de Mick Swagger.

"Parecen que van de salida, debería aprovechar para pedirles que me lleven con ellos a casa" hablo Lincoln a la nada, mientras la banda se despedía, Luna hizo el gesto de espera a Chunk, dio un suspiro, y entro con Sam al callejón al lado del local.

 _"Secretísimo, curioso, deberíamos echar un vistazo"_ _  
_  
Lincoln opto por cruzar la calle, aunque el tráfico era inusualmente alto, por lo que se tomó su tiempo, al llegar, fue a saldar a Chunk, el resto de la banda ya se había ido.

"Hola Chunk"

"Qué onda pequeño Loud, ¿qué haces por estos rumbos?"

"Voy en camino a casa, pero vi a Luna aquí, y pensé pedirles que me llevarán con ustedes"

"Claro viejo, ven por tu hermana, tengo una reunión que atender en diez minutos, y ambas se están tomando su tiempo" dijo Chunk, mirando el reloj mientras movía su pie, queriendo ya irse, el albino asintió con la cabeza y camino al callejón.

"Oye Luna, debemos..." las palabras murieron, en estado de shock, miro la escena enfrente de sus ojos, su hermana Luna, se estaban besando en los labios con Sam, ¿así que su mejor amiga era su amor? No aquel chico con toda la pinta de rockero que trajo a la casa con Sam hace un mes, y como compartían el mismo nombre, pensaron que era el de quien Luna estaba enamorado, error.

 _"Vaya vaya, esto no lo esperaba...joder, y usan la lengua"_

Lincoln Loud se apartó lentamente del callejón, sin quitar la mirada de shock, como si hubiera oído a Lily decir la palabra con C, era un momento personal de su hermana, debía repararlo, pero la confirmación seguía en su cabeza.

¿Luna es homosexual?

.

.

 **A/N: Bueno, la idea al final tuvo forma, queria agregar un poco mas antes de pasar a otra cosa, y quiero aclara que nadie de la familia Loud es homofobico, solo muestro el shock del niño Loud por descubrir al amor de Luna, digo, los padres de su mejor amigo son homosexuales, asi que no hay nada malo en ese aspecto, dejando claro que tampoco hare la vida de Lincoln miserable todo el tiempo, es inicio de un trastorno de ansiedad con otra enfermedad, no depresion severa, el tiempo dira como avanza la situacion, y que no rompere a Lincoln tan pronto, como pasa el la mayoria de los fic sobre este tema, siendo el principal error en mi opinion, existe un proceso. En fin, gracias por leer mis tonterias, dejen lo que quieran dejar, comentario, favorito, seguir, etc. Kuna fuera.**

 **.**

Respondiendo comentarios del prologo:

Sam the Stormbringer: Bueno, despues de que hora de aventura terminara, y la falta de buen contenido en CN, vi si Nick habia puesto algo interesante ademas de Live Actions de adolecentes, y me encontre con esta joya, me engcho por asi decirlo. ¿Estructura grafica? ni me fijo en esas cosas cuando escribo, tal vez sea por que pegue la historia de golpe, sin checarla por completo. Si ya vi que es comun poner al pobre Lincoln al limite, pero aunque sea una caricatura, un Slice of Life de cierta forma tiene que tomarse en serio al ser basado en la vida real, y existen situaciones, ademas del fatidico NSL, que me dejan dudas, mas por parte de los padres, y aunque admire la paciencia y actitud positiva que Lincoln tiene, tarde o temprano deberia llegar a un limite, aclarando que no el es un santo. No, tengo morada, es mejor.

RCurrent: Ayuda recibira, de que tipo, eso se vera despues.

Hisworld39: Me alegra que llamara la atencion, ojala siga asi con este capitulo.

: Aqui esta la segunda parte.

sonikdc: Pues aqui esta la continuacion.

Guest: Aqui esta la segunda parte, tendras que esperar un poco antes de que eso suceda.

Iseei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel: Puede que aunque sea una caricatura, un Slice of Life tiene que tener un poco de realismo, algo que no corrige con algunos capitulos "polemicos", veremos que opciones elige para su futuro cercano.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Días sin incidentes: 0**

 **.**

Alguna vez has experimentado esa sensación incomoda, ya sabes, tú vas con tu hermana o amigo algún lugar solos, como cualquier otro día, y de la nada aparece una tercera persona, que resulta ser el amante de tu acompañante, integrándose a ustedes, y ahí estas tú, sintiendo incómodo ante las muestras de amor de ellos, haciéndote sentir como un cero a la izquierda, o como solitario en el caso de que no tengas novia. Bien.

Lincoln Loud estaba experimentando esto, en menor medida.

El único hijo de la familia Loud trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para aparentar estar sereno, leyendo una revista de las que Chuck tenía en su camioneta, pero se sentía incómodo, ¿debía agradecer que estaba en medio del asiento? Hubiera preferido caminar de haberlo sabido que esto pasaría.

Con sólo mirar un segundo a ambos lados, se percataba de esas miradas que Luna y Sam se dedicaban, típica mirada de parejas que no llevan ni un día de novios, o en este caso, de novias.

Chuck estaba muy concentrado en quejarse del tráfico para darse cuenta, ambas chicas tenían un brazo recargado en los asientos, una pose cool.

 _"Apostaría tu patética mesada a que se están tomando de la mano detrás de los asientos, me encanta el amor"_

Después se preocuparía por el incremento de veces que escucha la voz, ahora mismo, se sentía mal, él sabía un secreto muy íntimo de su hermana mayor, claro que le tomó por sorpresa que fuera Sam, la mejor amiga, pero no tenía nada en contra, vamos, si los padres de Clyde lo son, ¿qué tiene de malo que Luna sea homosexual? De igual manera se sentía mal.

"Bro, ¿qué tal tu día?" pregunto Luna, salvándolo por un momento del dilema que era su mente, no sabía si lo había visto incómodo, o simplemente quería saber su día.

"Normal, la escuela y el club de arte, sin olvidar los exámenes" respondió Lincoln, mirando de lado a su hermana, para luego volver a la revista, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba leyendo.

"Oh, lo exámenes de quinto año son los más difíciles de toda la primaria, te lo digo por experiencia propia amiguito, por una décima pase historia, ánimo" hablo Sam, no había convivido casi nada con ella, sólo cuando fue a casa con el otro chico que supuestamente también se llamaba Sam, y como olvidar la vez que todos se pudieron a buscar su bajó que en teoría Luna había perdido, para termina con que ella lo tenía. Podía ver que era una buena persona, lo cual lo tranquilizaba más.

"Gracias Sam"

"Oye Luna, ¿porque no hacemos una sesión de práctica nosotros tras después de que termine la escuela? Me dijiste que Lincoln tiene buen oido para la música" comento Sam entusiasmada, sabía por Luna que Lincoln era su hermano favorito por muchos motivos, le gustaría ver por su misma el encanto del albino.

"Si, ¿qué dices bro? También podías ayudarnos con la letra de la canción, así como ayudas a Lucy con sus poemas" ante la presión de ambas chicas, Lincoln acepto la oferta, para después volver al incómodo silencio. Ahora tenía dos hermanas con pareja, ¿quién sería el siguiente en caer enamorado?

 _"Son tres imbécil, tu hermanita Lucy, sólo falta que lo haga oficial con Rocky, aunque claro, sigue siendo una niña aferrada a su amado vampiro de arcilla. Y dejame debatir, para mi, Luna es bisexual, recuarda como se puso con aquel tipo ingles"_

Los incómodos minutos llegaron a su fin, llegaron a casa, Chuck se fue en cuarto todos bajaron de su vehículo, Sam vivía a unas seis cuadras, por lo que no le importan a caminar a casa. Luna le dijo que debía acompañar a su amiga a la esquina para hablar de unas cosas del concierto, cuando Lincoln regreso a ver por mera curiosidad, ellas se estaban abrazando, y era regla general que abrazo que dure más de cinco segundos, es porque la relación entre ambas personas es muy cercana.

Necesitaba relajarse, con que no dijera el secreto de Luna estaría bien, ella sabría cómo manejar la situación. Entro a la casa, con el típico desastre de siempre.

"Oye enano ¿dónde está Luna? Me dije que llegarían juntos" pregunto Lori, sin despegar su mirada del su celular.

"Esta afuera con Sam, hablando de música con su acento inglés, vendrá pronto" dijo Lincoln, con un poco de cansancio.

"Bueno, debe apurarse en terminar fingir ese acento con Sam, es su turno de cambiar a Lily, y sabes cómo es el olor cuando desayuna ciruelas" dios, sólo esperaba que Luna pudiera usar la máscara de gas de Lisa, al menos no eran frijoles. Lori desvío la mirada a su hermano menor, quien subía las escaleras.

 _"Al menos Luna mejora cada cierto tiempo su acento, pero Lori, parece que estas casada con ese teléfono, huelo a un severo caso de nomofobia desde aquí"_

"Antes de que te vayas, voy a pintarme las uñas, y quiero usar tu espalda como base"

"Vamos Lori, acordamos que hoy era mi día libre" se quejó Lincoln, ¿que tenía su espalda para que Lori le gustará pintarse las uñas sobre él?

"¿Ni por dos dólares y un viaje a la tienda de cómics el fin de semana?" bueno, admitía que su hermana mayor sabía negociar.

"Bien, agrega cincuenta centavos y déjame usar mi celular para matar el tiempo" para fortuna del niño, el tono especial de Bobby sonó, por lo que Lori acepto sin más, todo para hablar con su novio.

Al subir las escaleras, noto a Lucy, cubierta de algo verde, aun así, se mantenía con su expresión sin emociones, tuvo que sacarla de la gelatina.

"No me digas ¿Luan?"

"Suspiro, no quería hacerlo, pero considero seriamente en mandar a los espíritus a molestarla" hablo la niña gótica.

"Ahh, ¿por qué la sacas de la gelatina? Si estaba temblando de la emoción, jaja, ¿entienden?" los dos hermanos menores suspiraron cansados. Lincoln camino a su cuarto, notando una cuerda, que activaba una trampa, una cubeta llena de gelatina.

"Buen intento Luan, pero estoy atente-¡Ahh!" al tocar el picaporte, sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica, lo suficientemente fuerte para dar un ligero brinco, pero no lastimarlo.

"¿Que pasa Lincoln? Parece que acabas de recibir el shock de tu vida, jaja, hoy estoy encendida" Luan abrió la puerta usando un guante de goma para abrir la puerta y desactivar la máquina, para luego irse a su cuarto, riéndose.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian" susurro el albino.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"¿A qué te refieres Lucy?"

"Luan sólo se limita con agua y toques al hacerte bromas, ayer Lana término con plumas pegadas en todo su cuerpo, y modifico la silla de Lisa con Jet Pack...no preguntes, ni yo sé cómo lo consiguió"

 _"La gótica tiene razón, de seguro sigue tratando de reprimirse contigo luego del incidente del día de los inocentes, y francamente, no la culpo por hacerlo"_

"Tal vez tengas razón, ya hablare con ella para asegurarme que el tema de la broma está cerrado" con ello, Lincoln entro a su cuarto, si bien ya le había aclarado a Luan que su enojo por aquel incidente había pasado, aún veía rastros de culpa, aunque disfrutaba de las bromas inocentes hacia él, tampoco iba a dejar que la culpa siguiera molestando a su hermana mayor, seguramente se arrepentirá después, pero son los sacrificios por la familia.

"Ahí va" Lincoln sintió como algo le rodeaba el cuerpo, era una de las tantas mascotas de Lana, El diablo, gracias a dios que esa serpiente le tenía cariño.

"Lo siento Lincoln, amaneció muy cariñosa hoy" dijo Lana, quien estaba cubierta de algo café, por favor que sea lodo o Lola estará insoportable por el olor.

"Tranquila Lana, ya estoy acostumbrado" el hijo del medio noto que Lucy efectivamente se habia ido, posiblemente regreso a la soledad de la ventilación.

El diablo se deslizó para rodear el cuello de su dueña, entonces la pequeña fontanera recordó algo "Lincoln, enserio, te luciste contra ese tonto" Lana saco su celular para mostrarle el video de lo sucedido.

Lincoln ignoro la cantidad de likes y comentarios, con lo sucedido con Luna, el incidente se le habla olvidado hasta ahora. Tenía que admitirlo, había soñado en hacer algo similar, lucir cool ante sus compañeros, pero ¿por qué actuó así? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

 _" _S_ i...¿por qué será? Deberías gozar tus cinco minutos de fama"_

La principal sospecha había surgido por sí sólo, y sinceramente, le causaba mucho miedo que fuera real.

"Te enseño luego Lana, voy a dejar mis cosas para ayudar a Lori"

"Esta bien. Hops, iremos al ático a revisar el sistema de ventilación" la rana salió de un salto, si bien su hermanita tenía un gran amor por sus mascotas exóticas, era claro que con Hops tenía una conexión especial, tal como él y Charles, o Lucy y Cliff. Cerró la puerta, y tomo una bocanada de aire.

"Por favor dime que no paso lo que pienso"

 _"..."_

"¿Ahora si te callas?"

 _"Oh...¿me hablas a mí? Disculpa, como siempre le hablas a la pared, pero me alegra que por una vez hagas caso"_

"¿Y bien?"

 _"Ok, perdón, pero ese idiota no sólo insulto a Lucy, estuvo a nada de golpear a nuestras amigas, niñas Lincoln, tenía que actuar, si no hacía nada, la culpa dentro de ti hubiera aumentado ¿o no?"_

Ya estaba claro que esta voz era inteligente, bueno, era parte de su mente, claro debía saber cómo se sentía.

"Francamente me estoy asustando, estoy seguro que esto no es algo normal, ¡sólo déjame en paz!"

"¡Enano, te estoy esperando!" se escuchó el grito de la hermana mayor, dejando en claro que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

 _"Escúchame, entiendo que estés confundido, pero usa la cabeza, no es el lugar adecuado para hablar ¿Enserio crees que Lisa y Luan quitaron las cámaras de los cuartos? Si ven que le hablas diferente a la pared, se levantarán sospechas, y eso es algo que no quieres"_

"...maldita sea..." pensó Lincoln, apretando los puños.

 _"También podemos hablar por medio de tus pensamientos, digo, yo soy algo igual, y le hablas a la pared como siempre, te dejare en paz por hoy, lo prometo"_

Para su sorpresa, la voz cumplió con su palabra, ahora su mente estaba más confundida que antes, pero debía resolverlo el mismo.

El resto de su día fue un poco más relajado, si bien tuvo que convivir con Lola y Lori, no fue tan cansado como en otros días, pero mañana sería diferente, empezaba la carga de trabajo. Lamentablemente, por la saturación de pensamientos, sólo pudo dormir cuatro horas.

* * *

Lincoln logro convencer a su familia de dejarlo ir a la escuela caminando, argumentando que tenía una presentación de historia a primera hora, y que necesitaba repasar en el camino, lo cual era imposible en Vanzilla. Sabía que no podía abusar de esta opción, o alguien más se daría cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar con él.

"Buenos días Lincoln" volteo para ver a Clyde corriendo para alcanzarlo.

"Buenos días Clyde, ¿listo para otro día cansando de escuela?"

"No, pero no tenemos opción ¿tuviste problemas para dormir?" pregunto su mejor amigo, de seguro tenía ligeras ojeras.

"Empecé a estudiar para el examen del martes, y digamos que perdí la noción del tiempo, pero hey, al menos ya domino la parte de Química" respondió el albino con una sonrisa, la misma excusa había usado con sus hermanas, que sólo se limitaron a decirle que no sobre esfuerce antes de tiempo.

"No te culpo, son muchas cosas que estudiar, es un martirio"

 _"Si tanto les preocupa el examen, ¿por qué no hacen un grupo de estudió el fin de semana con tus amigos? Sólo recuerda la regla de oro, jamás sugieras que sea en tu casa"_

"...Buena idea..." pensó Lincoln, ¿enserio le estaba respondiendo a una voz en su mente? Oficialmente había perdió la cabeza.

 _"Y lo dice el ratito que le habla a la pared todo el tiempo, ya estabas mal del coco. Y de nada, no me lo agradezcas, ya sé que soy genial"_

"Lincoln, cuidado con el poste" la voz de Clyde lo saco de sus pensamientos tarde, sólo sitió el golpe en la cara al pegarse con el poste de luz, los pocos compañeros que pasaban no pudieron contener la risa, suerte acostumbrado a este tipo de burla.

 _"Acostumbrado eh...no es la palabra que yo usaría en tu caso"_

"¿Estas bien Lincoln?" pregunto su amigo, quien le extendió un papel anti bacterial para limpiarse la muy poca sangre que le salió de la nariz.

"Si, la falta de sueño me pasa factura, vamos que se tarde" Lincoln continuo caminando, ignorando que Clyde se mantuvo parado, viéndolo, el empezaba a sospechar de que algo molestaba a Lincoln desde hace una semana, ¿por qué no se abre? Eran los mejores amigos, hermanos Clincoln McLoud.

"Lincoln, siempre estas dispuestos a ayudar a los demás sin pensarlo, ¿por qué en las situaciones más delicadas no te dejas ayudar?" esas palabras rondaron la cabeza del hijo único de la familia McBride, ya tendría tiempo de investigar lo que pasaba.

Al llegar, todos los alumnos de cuarto año a sexto fueron reunidos para recibir un anuncio del director, quien les comunicaba oficialmente el baile de fin de año el próximo viernes en la noche, en el último día de clases, segundo baile más importante del año después del baile Sadie Hawkins. Lo curioso fue que habría una dinámica, las niñas invitarían a los niños esta vez con una carta, tipo del día de san Valentín, muchos niños suspiraron de alivio por no tener que pasar por la vergüenza de ser rechazados

 _"Que patético, apuesto que el director tuvo traumas con muchos rechazos en su infancia, perdí el respecto por ese anciano desde el incidente del cómic"_

"¿No te puedes quedar callado?"

 _"Jamás, de seguro a quienes les hablas por la pared les interesan mis fanáticos comentarios"_

Lincoln ignoro a la voz, dejaría ese problema para después, tomo su bandeja de comida y se sentó con sus amigos en la mesa de siempre.

"Liam, te cambio mi ensalada de papa por tu crema zanahoria"

"Trato" como tradición lo dicta, primero empezaban con el trueque de alimentos, si bien Lincoln jamás cambia su sándwich especial, obtuvo una sopa de fideos de Stella y un jugo de uva por parte de Zach, todo a cambio de pan de pavo que sobre de la cena y una manzana respectivamente. Al cerrar los tratos empezaron a comer, mientras platicaban de lo más importante, el baile y el examen.

"No se ustedes, pero a me saca un peso de encima, el rechazo es algo muy traumático"

"Lo sé Rusty, será una buena oportunidad para saber a cuantas niñas están interesadas en nosotros, aunque no soy muy optimista" respondió Cylde con honestidad, eran los 'nerds' del quinto año, sería un milagro tener una carta de invitación.

"Oye Stella, ¿tienes a alguien en mente para invitarlo?" pregunto Zach, para recibir un ligero golpe en la nuca por parte de Lincoln "¡Oye!"

"Eso no se pregunta, recuerda a que acordamos evitar otra tontería como la última vez con ella, o las demás chicas"

 _"Al menos aprendes de tus errores, no sólo el fiasco del gurú de chicas, si no que casi rompen su amistad con Stella, perdóname, pero actuaste como un idiota en ambas ocasiones"_

"Todavía no lo he pensado, las cartas se envían a partir del lunes, solo cambiemos de tema, ¿alguien me da asesorías de matemáticas? Las ecuaciones con múltiples incógnitas me están matando" dijo Stella, tratando de cambiar de tema, ya sabía cómo se ponían los chicos con temas de amor.

"Yo te puedo ayudar Stella, matemáticas es mi punto fuerte, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de biología"

"Tranquilo Cylde, tengo puros nueves en biología, necesito saber cómo cuidar de mis animales cuando enferman. Te apoyo en lo que sea, sólo ayúdame igual en matemáticas" respondió Liam. Esto trajo la sugerencia de la voz en su cabeza, tal ex pueda funcionar.

"Chicos, se me ocurrió una idea, como todos necesitamos ayuda en ciertas materias, y dominan otras, pensaba en hacer un grupo de estudio entre nosotros el fin de semana, para ayudarnos" la idea de Lincoln fue muy bien recibidas por los demás.

 _"Bah, fue mi idea y nadie me da crédito, me siento robado"_

"¿Un grupo de estudio? ¿Nos les podemos unir?" El grupo volteo a ver a la mesa detrás suyo, donde estaban Paige, Cookie, Dave, y Jordán niña, quien fue la que hablo.

"Claro, aunque no sé si un grupo de estudio de diez personas sea buena idea" era regla que un grupo mayor de cuatro personas, las posibilidades de estudio de reducían, y las de jugar o perder el tiempo aumentaban.

"¿Ni aunque ponga yo la casa?" pregunto Jordán niña con la ceja alzada.

"¡Trato!" grito Rusty, sin darle tiempo a responder a Lincoln.

"Genial, haré un grupo de chat para ponernos de acuerdo, aunque lo más seguro es que me den permiso el sábado la tarde"

"Por mí no hay problema, también agreguen la materia en la que son mejores, y en la cual necesiten ayuda, así nos organizamos mejor" comento Stella, entusiasmada por la idea.

"Gracias chicos, no puedo estudiar bien sólo, pero Molly, Shawn, y Joy les importa poco su calificación, pues 'un número no refleja el verdadero potencial de uno'" el grupo se río por el comentario de Dave, más por la voz tonta que hizo.

 _"¿No te lo dije? Mis ideas traen más unidad, más amigos, soy un maldito genio"_

Juntaron ambas mesas para platicar más cómodos, recordando momentos graciosos, opinando de la horrible comida de la cafetería, etc. Lo que avergonzó a Lincoln, fue que Jordán sabía de su hábito a estar en ropa interior mientras leía cómics, cortesía de Lynn, ambas chicas se topaban en el gimnasio de Royal Woods en algunas ocasiones. Era oficial, Lynn se las iba a pagar.

"Oye, niño retrasado, dame tu dinero, ¿o eres tan tonto para no entenderme" voltearon a ver a Scott y a sus amigos, amenazando a un chico en la esquina de la cafetería.

El chico tiene ojos negros oscuro, cabello corto del mismo color negro, tenía la capucha puesta, parte de una chamara verde militar abierta que deja ver una camisa blanca, sus muñecas están vendadas. también usa pantalones azules, y tenis de color rojo. En su rostro, tiene tres vendajes: un vendaje grande en la mejilla derecha. y dos vendas en la izquierda.

"Pero necesito mi dinero" respondió el chico, mirando a la banda de abusadores.

"¿Ese es el chico nuevo?" pregunto Zach al grupo, sin despegar la mirada de lo que pasaba.

"Si, por lo que me dijo un amigo de sexto, sólo saben que se llama Seth White, y que tiene trece años, al parecer perdió un año por temas personales. Algunos trataron de hablar con él, pero no consiguieron sacarle mucho, habla muy poco" respondió Paige, igual mirando lo que pasaba.

Seth no parecía inmutarse a las amenazas de los abusadores, saco el dinero de su bolsillo, unos seis dólares, y se los estampo contra el pecho de Scott.

"No quiero problemas, ten lo que quieras, déjame sólo" fue lo único que el chico nuevo dijo, tenía la mirada vacía, muerta, era como si no tuviera emociones. Seth camino afuera de la cafetera, sabiendo perfectamente que era el centro de atención, y en verdad lo odiaba.

"...Eso, huye tonto" uno de los amigos de Scott hablo, tratando de mantener su imagen de chico rudo y fuerte. Miro a la mesa donde el albino de los Loud.

"Hola preciosa, sigue abierto la cita" le dijo a Paige, quien lo miro asqueada.

"Prefiere besar a una vaca en la boca que estar un minuto contigo" respondió la chica, con firmeza.

"Déjala en paz" se atrevió a hablar, Lincoln quiso actuar antes de que ese idiota tomara del brazo a Paige, ¿que estaba haciendo!

"¡Oye Loud!" grito Scott "aún me debes lo de ayer, pero Chandler dio órdenes específicas de que eras su presa, te espera a las afueras del terreno debajo del puente de la calle ocho a las tres de la tarde"

La regla de las tres, una regla no escrita, para evitar problemas en la escuela, cualquier problema debe ser resuelto a las tres de la tarde, en un lugar que ambos enfrentados acuerden, lo que suceda después con la familia es cosa de cada uno.

Todos miraron a Lincoln, esperando su respuesta, este tenía la mirada baja, apretando los puños, estaba temblando, las malditas sensaciones aparecían en su pecho.

 **"Déjalo salir Lincoln, retenerlo será peor, resuelve el problema, por una maldita vez, defiendete de ellos, se valiente"**

La voz sonaba más sería, más calmada, sin ese tono burlón y sarcástico de siempre, ese momento, creyó, que en verdad estaba de su lado.

Lincoln se paró súbitamente, ignorando ese muy ligero sonido de estática, mirando fijamente a Scott, quien no esperaba esta reacción.

"¡Dile a ese idiota que acepto! ¡Ya me harte de sus abusos sin sentidos!...esto se acabará en ese día, de una o otra manera" Lincoln Loud, el tranquilo y amable niño, había explotado, harto de siempre buscar la solución pacífica, de entender porque Chandler había cambio, de saber que tenía contra él, se acabó.

"Yo sólo veo un conejito asustado, temblando de miedoal enfrentar a su presa, cavaste tu tumba" Scott tomo a Lincoln por el cuello de su camisa polo, tratando de intimidarlo, algo que sueltos funcionaba, bueno, no estaba vez. El albino imito la acción, tomando de la cabeza al abusador, mirándolo con firmeza.

"Si, estoy asustado, sé que una pelea muy posiblemente vaya terminar muy mal, pero no me importa" levantó la vista, una mirada asustada, pero firme "voy a tomar las riendas de mi vida, jamás volveré a huir"

Este no era el Lincoln confiando y burlón de ayer, estaban seguros que este era el verdadero, el común, quien por fin se había revelado. Scott, trato de esconder su sorpresa, simplemente le dio un empujón a Lincoln.

"Déjala en paz Mike, ya tendrás tu cita con ella luego, nos vamos" el grupo salió por la puerta, hacia el exterior, dejando toda las miradas en él.

Lo sabía, aunque no estuvieran aquí, posiblemente sus hermana menores se enterarían por un tercero, y luego sus hermanas mayores, luego su padres, maldición, la había cagado, ¿¡por qué lo hizo?!

"Lincoln..." no se volteó a ver Clyde, debía calmarse, pensar en que hacer, prepararse para lo peor escenario si era necesario.

"Perdón, necesito ir al baño, no me esperen" fue lo que dijo casi susurrando, Lincoln camino al pasillo, sin mirar a nadie, no quería romperse aquí, no quiera tener un ataque de pánico aquí, poco a poco aceleraba sus pasos, hasta llegar al baño, tomando el tiempo de calmarse, de pensar en lo que había hecho ¿estaba bien o mal? No lo sabía.

 _"Ambos sabíamos que este día iba a suceder...pero lo sacaste, y a la larga, sera benéfico"_

Lo ignoro, quería culparlo, por inspirarle a revelaras, pero no podía, culpar a una voz...demonios, esto volvía a pasar, la cuenta llego a cero.

Al tiempo, salió del baño, sabiendo que todos estarían en clase, no le importaba el regaño de la maestra, lo necesitaba. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Cookie, parada enfrente de la puerta, de seguro le estaba esperando.

"Déjame adivinar, los chicos te eligieron para ver que me pasaba...estoy bien"

"..." Cookie no hablo, simplemente camino hacia él, y lo abrazo, acción que le tomó por sorpresa.

"Todos necesitan de un abrazo de vez en cuando" Lincoln no pudo negarse, abrazando a la chica con su brazo derecho "no preguntare nada por ahora, se que no querras hablar del tema, pero estamos preocupados, queremos ayudarte, quiero ayudarte, si es algo privado, puedes hablarlo con Clyde, o con quien confíes".

Ahora Lincoln se quedó callado, quería disfrutar el abrazo, ese abrazos que por algún razón, sus hermanas no le podían compartir esa misma sensación de calidez de antes, demonios, en serio se estaba quebrando.

Pasaron los minutos, prometiendole a Cookie que lo hablaría con alguien, el resto de la escuela fue un infierno, pues sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, ignorando la clase por verlo, como si fuera una cosa extraña, logro calmarse, actuando normal, a un costo, digamos que ocupara una nueva venda para su mano izquierda.

A la salida, salió como rayo del salón, mandando un mensaje a sus amigos de que necesitaba pensar las cosas sólo, y que mañana les contaría todo. Sus amigos sólo le mandaron mensajes de ánimo y apoyo, se sonrojo un poco al leer que Paige le daba las gracia por defenderla de ese abusador.

 _"Mira Lincoln, sé que estas sensible, sin embargo, puedes mejorar este día, recuerda el plan que sacamos de aquella serie para poner en su lugar a Lynn"_

"Ya no sé si hacerlo"

 _"Lo harás, y disfrutarás de verle la cara de derrota, déjame ayudarte"_

"¿Como? tomando mi mente como ayer, no soy tonto, ya deduje lo que paso"

 _"No del todo, ya te explique hace poco las condiciones de como yo puedo tomar el control, no es tan simple"_

Bueno, debía volver a actuar normal, si no sus hermanas no lo dejarán respirar, era tonto, pero le daría una oportunidad a esta voz ¿qué otra cosa mala le puede pasar? Ya estaba mal, no perdia nada en escuchar opiniones.

* * *

"¡Boom! ¡Gane!...perdón, buen juego" este era uno de los momentos que Lynn Loud Jr esperaba cada semana además de sus juegos deportivos, en ganarle a sus hermanos en la tarde de juegos semanales, en este caso recién llegados de la escuela, pues cada uno tenía planes para el resto del día.

En esta ocasión era un juego de monopoly clásico, el plan ahora fue de su hermanas Lisa y Lori, quienes trataron de confundirla con matemáticas y números cuando compraba propiedades. Lamentablemente olvidaban que las habilidades de Lynn aumentaban en competencia, y añadiendo el factor que ella gano el tazón de matemáticas cuando sus padres tuvieron esa etapa del "futuro perfecto". Detalles.

"¡Vamos! ¡399-0!...saben, no quiero esperar una semana más, ¿quién quiere jugar contra mí una vez más?" dijo Lynn desafiante, estaba encendida, ya quería jalar el cordón para revelar la nueva marca, no podía esperar. Las hermanas se miraban dudosas, por ahora no tenían otro plan, debían tratar de calmarla.

"Lynn, te parece si—"

"Bien, hagámoslo, solos tu y yo" Lori fue interrumpida por su hermano menor, quien giraba la silla, para encarar a Lynn

"Lincoln, ¿qué haces?" pregunto Lola, sin recibir respuestas.

"Oh, esto es inesperado de tu parte hermanito, vale, te dejare más hundido, quedar un último en monopoly, patético" hablo Lynn, con tono desafiante "¿qué será? ¿Un tonto juego de trivia sobre tus cómics?

"No, haremos algo más sencillo, algo para probar nuestra...suerte...piedra, papel, y tijeras, al mejor de uno, y si no te molesta, me gustaría apostar, para hacerlo más interesante" esto llamo la atención de las demás, era el juego más simple que podías dar.

"¿A eso?"

"Claro, aunque existe una regla" Lincoln extendió su mano hacia Lynn, formando una figura, tijeras "yo sólo puedo ganare con las tijeras. Digamos que yo te gano con piedra y papel, eso será un empate"

"¿Y si usamos el mismo objeto?" pregunto Lynn.

"En caso de ser tijeras, será empate, pero si empatamos con otra cosa será tu victoria" explico Lincoln con calma. Por su parte, Lynn estaba confiada, ya había descubierto el truco en base a las reglas del su hermano menor.

"Ok, lo haremos a tu modo, ¿qué apostamos?"

"Si tu ganas, haré todos tus tareas de casa por un mes, además, seré tu muñeco de prácticas para cualquier cosa, y por lo que escuche, quieres practicar tu kickboxing, pero no tienes ayuda, algo que puede cambiar con este juego" ahora las hermanas estaban sorprendidas, se estaba jugando mucho, sabían que Lincoln era "el hombre del plan", debería estar seguro de su plan, sabiendo que la mayoría fracasan. Deberían establecer un horario para cuidar a Lincoln después de ser hecho puré por Lynn en las prácticas.

"¿Y si por milagro tu ganas? ¿O empatamos?"

"Harás lo que yo te diga por un mes, y tendrás que buscarte a otro para practicar. En caso de empate, seguiré dispuesto a ayudarte a practicar como estaba acordado, pero sin kickboxing, a cambio de un ligero favor, sabes, me falta dinero para comprar Fish Fighters IX la próxima semana"

"¿Quieres mi mesada?" Lincoln sonrió, sacando ligeramente la lengua, era un sí.

"Ok, acepto el reto, cavaste tu tumba" ambos escondieron sus manos en las espaldas, ante la atenta mirada de las hermanas.

Lynn estaba en calma, era claro, aun jugando con esa reglas, tenía la ventaja hipotética y real, si usaba papel, era una posibilidad de dos sobre tres para ganar, al igual que usar piedra, y tijeras era una de tres, descartemos tijeras. Si Lincoln dice la verdad de ganar únicamente con tijeras, tendría que sacar papel para perder, pero como es obvio que busca empatar, busca que saque piedra, mala jugada hermanito, pero voy por papel.

En ese momento la mirada de Lynn recae en su manta de 400 victorias seguidas, no.

"Si voy por papel, estaría en riesgo de perder, además, no puedo estar segura que dice la verdad sobre las tijeras, se la jugaría a una posibilidad de ganar, perder, o empatar, de otra forma sólo aspiraría al empate, como sabia que Lincoln estaba diciendo la verdad, podia ser una trampa. Lynn-sanity siempre va a ganar, y siempre apostaba a la mejor estrategia para ello, todos aspiran a ganar, esa era la logica universal.

"¿Lista? Aquí va"

"¡Prepárate para perder otra vez!" a la cuenta de tres, ambos mostraron su elección, piedra por Lynn, y papel por Lincoln, resultado, empate.

"Buen intento, pero te quedas corta, creíste que iba al empate al principio, lo cual era cierto, peor una vez recordaste tu marca, y que yo no podía ganar si no sacaba tijeras, pensabas que yo iba también a ganar, ese fue tu error, tu mejor opción era elegir tijeras"

"Si, pero piedra me daba más ventaja"

"Por supuesto, por eso siempre supe que irías a por piedra, cuando siempre vas a ganar, sin usar la lógica del juego, te expones, eres buena Lynn, siempre te daré eso, sólo que estaba vez, yo 'gano', asi de simple"

Lynn debía reconocerlo, se había dejado llevar por la marca y siempre ganar, en otras ocasiones hubiera gritado frustrada, pero como en teoría no había perdido, sino empatado, trato de calmarse.

"Relájate Lynn, todo depende en tu enfoque de lo importante, ahora estas 399-0-1, si bien tu racha de victorias se acabó, sigues invicta en las tardes de juegos" Lincoln camino al sofá, debía grabar el nuevo episodio de Arggh, pues no lo vería por ayudar a Luan en una fiesta infantil.

"Bien, aún tengo como muñeco para desquitarse, iré al cuarto para darte mi dinero" Lynn iba a subir las escaleras, cuando el albino la detuvo.

"Lo agradezco Lynn, pero no quiero eso...oye Lisa ¿que ganaba su empataba?"

"Obtendrías un favor de Lynn" respondió Lisa, quien era la única que vio el plan de Lincoln desde el principio, debía admitir que estaba impresionada, el único varón mostraba un progreso interesante

"¿Y dije que ese favor era...?"

"Nunca lo especificaste" volvió a responder la niña genio, con calma.

"Estoy segura que Lynn pregunto su Linky quería dinero, creo" hablo Leni, aunque su pequeño cerebro estaba sacando humo tratando de entender que había pasado con un simple juego, al menos entendió esa parte, o eso creía.

"Haz memoria, ¿cuál fue mi respuesta a eso?"

"Ninguna, se interpretó en base a tu expresión que ese era el favor que buscaba, pero al no haber una afirmación verbal, simplemente quedo como un favor" dijo Lucy, aunque su voz no lo mostrara, estaba impresionada al igual que las demás.

"Si no lo notaron, el truco del este juego no era quitarte la racha, si no que de ganar o empatar, el premio sería casi igual para mi, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus entrenamientos, además no sería tan malo para no ayudarte, eres mi hermana y te quiero" las palabras de Lincoln hicieron alegrar a Lynn por su amabilidad, ayudar a los demás "entonces, voy a decir el favor"

Todas imaginaban los posibles castigos, vestirán a Lynn como un personaje de cómic, le hará tomar su turno para cambiar los pañales de Lily, o sería tan extremo de grabarla haciendo algo vergonzosa, después de todo lo que había hecho Lynn a Lincoln, todo podía pasar, que clase de—

"Por una semana, tendrás que tener el cabello suelto, sólo podrás usar cola de cabello cuando entrenes en el patio" silencio, ¿eso era todo? Sólo traer el cabello suelto, claro, la cola de caballo era lo que más destacaba a Lynn, para ser más aerodinámica, nada más. Lincoln noto esto, y se explicó.

"¿Que? Tampoco soy un monstruo que piensa en venganza, yo perdono con facilidad en la mayoría de los casos, sin rencor contra Lynn o ninguna de ustedes, además, no me pueden negar que Lynn se ve muy linda con el pelo suelto, sólo que es raro verla así, es todo"

"Whoa..." fue lo único que las hermanas pudieron pensar. En ese momento Lola recibíos el mensaje de su equipo de amigas chismosas de la escuela, llamándole la atención la nota principal.

"Me voy a descansar un rato, te veo a las cuatro para irnos Luan" Lincoln subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta, y miro a la pared.

"Lo admito, eso fue genial, verle la cara a Lynn por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ojalá tuviera una foto, gracias No Game No Life por la idea" hablo Lincoln a la pared, con toda la normalidad del mundo.

"Se lo que piensan, pero tranquilos, todo está bien, ya encontré la manera de explicarle a mis amigos la 'explosión' que tuve hoy, lo tengo bajo control"

"Simple vale estar prevenido, ya sabes lo que viene, prepárate, es hora de hablar con la hermana de los chistes malos"

Esta vez lo ignoro, ya tenía suficiente del el por ahora, buscaria por internet para saber si esto era una enfermedad mental, aunque sabia que buscar en internet sintomas de una enfermedad, siempre terminara con algun tipo de cancer mortal, o algo pero. El albino bajo la escalera con su traje de mimo listo, en la salida lo esperaba Luan, desde que se percató que no dijo ningún chiste malo, supo que algo estaba mal. Y para ese tipo de cosas siempre tiene suerte, escuchando la oración que siempre trae malas noticias.

"Lincoln, tenemos que hablar"

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N: Mierda, cinco horas pegadas al movil, no siento mis brazos. En fin, se que me la estoy jugando con este capitulo, pues este es el punto de quiebre si la historia vale la pena o no, espero salga bien, ire creando sub tramas como la de Luna para no enfocarme totalmente a Lincoln, gracias por leer, espero su comentarios o cualquier otra cosa, nos vemos, kuna fuera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respondiendo cometarios del capitulo pasado:**

 **Ntian: No, lo siento viejo, pero si buscas incesto, este no es tu fic, me enfocare mas en otro tipo de problemas amorosos.**

 **Hisworld39: Me alegra que consideres este fic como tus favoritos. Pues ya se creo la primera grieta, aunque este lo veo mas por el hecho de buscar defenderse de los acosadores o bullies, algo que siempre considere que debia hacer, incluso con Ronnie Anne en su tiempo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Preocupación**

Las sorpresa son algo que a todos nos pasan, a veces son buenas, nos alegran el día, y otra son malas, que nos causan todo lo contrario, pero en algunas ocasiones, llegan a tal grado que te dejan sin palabras.

Esto es lo que experimentaban las hermanas Loud cuando su único hermano hizo lo que hizo, tuvieron que pasar tres minutos desde que el albino subió a su habitación para que alguien hablara.

"Eso fue...increíble" susurro Lana, aún sorprendida por lo hecho.

"Sin duda hermana, es decir, ¿cuándo uno de sus planes sale completamente bien?" pregunto Luna al aire.

"En un estimado por debajo del siete por ciento, deberé volver a usar mi escáner cerebral para una actualización de sus capacidad neuronales"

"Lisa, mama y papa te prohibieron usar experimentos con tu familia después del incidente con la crema para la piel que nos causó sarpullido ¿no los desobedecistes, verdad?"

"No" respondió la niña genio, aunque su tétrica sonrisa forzada decía otra cosa. Incapaz de engañar a Lori.

"Ya discutiremos de Lisa y sus experimentos después, me gustaría saber que paso con Lincoln, jamás lo vi tan seguro antes, es extraño" Lynn se sentó en una de las sillas, todas notaron como ya tenía su cabello suelto.

"¿En verdad vas a cumplir la apuesta?" pregunto Lucy, era muy inusual que su compañera de cuarto aceptara pagar una apuesta tan rápido, siempre buscaba una excusa para no hacerlo, aunque terminaba haciéndolo de igual manera.

"Debo admitir que estoy un poco enojada con Lincoln por romperme mi racha de victorias, pero sigo invicta, además, respeto a un ganador cuando en verdad lo merece...aunque no tendrá tanta suerte la próxima" conociendo a Lynn, esta era una manera de reconocer a su hermano, no habrá perdido, pero de igual forma buscara su revancha.

"Ahh, Lynn, te ves divina con el pelo suelto, si necesitas ayuda o consejos de cómo cuidarlo, no dudes en buscarme" Leni se acercó a admirar el pelo de Lynn, lo cual hizo sentir incómoda a la deportista.

"Solo ten cuidado Leni, no queremos que termine con los pelos de punta, ¿entienden?" dijo Luan, para que todos gruñirán de nuevo, típico.

"Chicas, enfoquen su mente en lo importante, literalmente algo esta raro con Lincoln, digo, ¿cuándo ha actuado de una manera tan...cool?" pregunto Lori, no era que su hermanito no fuera alguien genial, pero de esta forma, era como si todas sus inseguridades en fallar no estuvieran.

"Conociendo como es Lincoln, de seguro planeo esto con mucha anticipación, ya saben lo mucho que queríamos que alguien pusiera a Lynn en su lugar, sin ofender" Lynn simplemente movió la mano, en señal de que no había problema con el comentario de Lucy, siempre le gusto ver como trataban de ganarle y fallar miserablemente.

"No lo creo hermanita" Luna miro al lado, no le gustaba tanto la idea de meter a todas ahora, pero su instinto de hermana mayor le decía que algo estaba mal con Lincoln "algo debe estar pasándole, es decir, ¿no lo han visto diferente esta última semana?"

El resto de puso a pensarlo un poco, pero todas jamás notaron un comportamiento diferente en él, todo parecía normal.

"Si bien he notado ligeros cambios en el patrón de la unidad familiar varonil, existe una alta probabilidad que sea por los exámenes académicos que debe atender estos días, no observo indicios contundentes de que ya llego a la etapa"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Lana con duda, a lo que Lisa suspiro cansada, siempre debe bajar su nivel de habla a una más básico.

"Puede que sólo este enfocado en sus estudiar, dudo que llegado a la pubertad aún"

"Ah, ya te entendí"

"Chicas, creo que será mejor observarlo un tiempo, de manera calmada por el momento"

"Deben ver esto primero, está recién calientito" Lola extendió su celular a Lori, el cual tenía abierto un artículo de su grupo de chisme de la escuela, sin embargo, la imagen de portada llamo su atención.

"Vamos Lori, lee lo que dice, si viene del grupo de chisme de Lola, debe ser algo interesante" ante la demanda general, la hermana mayor leyó el artículo.

"Tenemos una gran exclusiva, con todos los méritos para nuestra excelencia Lola Loud, reina absoluta del grupo de chisme de la escuela, presidenta eterna del grupo de primer año, salve a la gloriosa reina" Lori miro de reojo a Lola, quien sólo sonrió inocentemente, algo debió haber hecho, la princesa de la manipulación. Se salto el resto de la adulación para ir directo al grano.

"En la cafetería se suscitó un hecho inesperado, bravucones pertenecientes al grupo de Chandler McCann, de quinto año, buscaron molestar aún grupo de su mismo grado, incluso molestar a una de las chicas, identificada como Paige Rivers, pero esto no es lo peculiar queridos lectores, si no que Lincoln Loud, igual de quinto años, no sólo encaro al líder temporal, Scott Collins, si no que se pactó una pelea para día lunes entre Loud y Nixon en el puente de la calle ocho, se planifico para el dia de hoy, pero Chandler quedo varado en California segun nuestra fuente, cubriremos esta nota con detalle, en otras noticias, se da dinero en efectivo a quien provee información del nuevo chico de sexto, Seth White ¿Sera otro caso de un chico dulce atrapado en un mundo de oscuridad?" Lori opto por detenerse ahí, de la impresión, Leni escupió su malteada en la cara de Lucy, quien no reacción, ojalá los espíritus fueran mejores con ella. De no ser por Luna, todas hubieran ido a asaltar el cuarto de Lincoln en ese mismo momento.

"¿¡Que haces Luna?! Necesitamos saber los detalles, ¡no voy a dejar que un bully lastime a mi hermano en mi guardia!"

"Cálmate un segundo Lynn, no quieres otro problema como la última vez, ¿o sí?" al recordar lo sucedido, las hermana Loud se calmaron. "bien, admito que estoy muy orgullosa de que Lic se arriesgue a cuidar de las niñas de su grupo, pero no es del explotar de tal forma, esa mirada..."

"Estoy de acuerdo, opino que por el momento, todas traten de sacarle información personal de manera individual, y sin trucos" Lisa miro a Lola, quien escondió sus cosas privada para entrar al cuarto de su hermano "si no logramos resultados a más tardar el domingo, tendremos que hacerlo de manera drástica, con el riesgo que esto implica.

"Luan, ustedes dos van a una fiesta más tarde, deberías aprovechar, yo lo haría, pero tendré que cancelar mi sesión con Lincoln, iré con Haiku a trabajar con poema rumanos sobre los seres oscuros, le debo un favor" si bien Lucy entendía que su hermano era más importante, no le podía quedar mal a su mejor amiga, además sólo sería por hoy, confiaba en su familia haria el trabajo.

"Luan, esto es serio, haz lo que puedas, sin bromas" la comediante tomo a Luna por los hombros, sería.

"Oye, entiendo perfectamente como puedo llegar a ser, pero cuando sucede algo con mi familia, las bromas están de lado, haré lo que pueda" Luna sonrió, le gustaba ver este lado de su hermana, aunque no lo mostrara muy seguido.

"Bien, Luan, contamos contigo, sólo trata de actuar de manera normal para que no sospeche" ante las recomendaciones de todas, Luan se preparó para la fiesta, en base a como reaccione Lincoln, sabrá cómo actuar.

* * *

 _"Creo que es bastante evidente que algo anda mal"_

Por más que la voz resultara irritante en ocasiones, no quitaba el hecho de estar en lo cierto de nuevo, si bien el trayecto de ida y durante la fiesta, Luan actuó de manera normal, una vez terminada y con su rebana de pastel esperando ser digerido en su estomago, ella empezó a actuar más calmada, como si buscara hablara con él, sin saber cómo. ¿Luan sin decir un chiste sobre algo durante cinco minuto? Gato encerrado.

"Buenos días niños Loud" el saludo saco a los de sus dilemas, era la señora Karen, una mujer mayor, recientemente se mudó al vecindario para disfrutar su jubilación, si no mal recuerda, venía de la zona de Nueva Inglaterra.

"Buenos días señora Karen" Lincoln respondió el saludo de la anciana con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieren tarta de mora? Esta recién hecho" antes de que pudiera aceptar, Luan lo tomo del brazo, con fuerza.

"Lo sentimos señora Karen, pero tenemos prisa, para otra será" respondió Luan con una alegría muy forzada, incluso para ella. Lincoln no pasó desapercibido esto, era como si lo estuviera protegiendo de la anciana.

"Lástima, buena noche entonces" Luan jalaba más del brazo de su hermano menor, queria sacarlo de ahí.

 _"Sabes, desde que la mandona de Lori y tus padres fueron a visitarla hace un mes, tus hermana mayores, al igual que tus padres, insisten en no visitarla mas, peculiar"._

"Si, lo recuerdo" Lincoln no olvidaba ese día, sus padres y Lori fueron con la anciana a darle una visita, pero regresaron a los veinte minutos, con su padre con una expresión de enojo muy inusual, Lori estaba incómoda, mientras su madre no decía nada. A la mañana siguiente, todas sus hermanas mayores les prohibieron a los demás ir a visitarla, aun cuando Lana hizo berrinche, pues había quedado con Karen de arreglar su aire acondicionado a cambio de un pago muy decente, sus padres finiquitaron el asunto argumentado que están enferma de un virus muy contagioso.

 _"Pues yo la veo más sana que una lechuga, me está agradando como está transcurriendo esta semana"_ se burló la voz, al parecer el destino le estaba dando el entretenimiento que tanto buscaba.

"Lic...¿recuerdas que quería hablar contigo?" genial, cuando tenía la esperanza de que se le hubiera olvidado, vale, primero escucha lo que tienes que decir.

"Si, ¿de qué se trata?" Lincoln optaba por mirar el semáforo enfrente de él, viendo la cuenta regresiva para poder cruzar la calle, la última para llegar a la zona residencial donde vivía.

"¿Está todo bien? Es decir, ¿no te agobian los exámenes?" la misma sensación cuando Luna le pregunto aquella interrogante. Una parte de él quería sacarlo todo, decirle, recibir ayuda, pero siempre era reprimido por aquella terquedad suya, es su problema, sólo de él.

"No te preocupes, será complicado completar el examen final, sólo me enfoco en la meta, la vacaciones la siguiente semana" la forma en la cual se expresó logro sacarle una sonrisa a su hermana mayor, aunque notaba la angustia en su mirada.

"Si quieres puedo darte mi hora de estudio con Lisa, parece que lo necesitas que yo"

 _"No te recomendaría decirle sobre el grupo de estudio, tus hermanas enloquecerán si se enteran que vas a la casa de una chica"_

Otra vez, tenía razón, si sus hermana se enteraban que iba a la casa de una chica que no era Ronnie Anne, dios, no quería no imaginarlo, por no mencionar el hecho de que mañana iría al arcade con Paige, más problemas.

Sus hermana aún creían que le seguía costando hacer una amistad con una chica, y de cierta manera aún era verdad, sólo así falta recordar la estúpida situación con Stella, con Jordán cuando se unió al grupo en tercer año.

 _"Como olvidarlo, parecían que vieron al mismísimo Ace Savvy cuando Jordán se acercó a ustedes con un cómic para leerlo juntos, jaja, ah, jamás olvidare como Zach sacaba leche por su nariz como grifo"_

Aquello fue embarazoso, suerte que Jordán lo tomo de buena manera. Era claro que con Ronnie Anne formo un mayor lazo, más por el hecho de la relación de Lori y Bobby, la creciente relación entre los Loud y los Casagrande, sin embargo, al menos para él, no era una relación tan profunda como sus hermanas querían.

 _"Shipeo, capaz de volver a la gente salvaje, más a las chicas defendiendo a sus parejas yaoi"_

"¡Lincoln!" el grito y el chasquido de dedos de Luan lo sacaron de su espacio mental, era la segunda vez que le sucedía en el día.

"Perdón Luan, me quede pensando en cómo distribuir mi estudio, pero no es necesario, estudiar con Clyde me ayudara, es muy inteligente para estas cosas, empezaremos mañana y el sábado por la tarde, claro que también las ayudare con lo que pueda en mi tiempo libre como prometi"

 _"¿Cubriendo tus salidas con la misma excusa de siempre? Por dios, ten un poco más de imaginación. Por otro lado, terminaras muerto si te presionas a ayudar a tus hermanas siempre, ¿sabes decir que no a alguien?"_ ojalá hubiera una forma de callar a esta voz.

"Bien, pero quiero que me expliques esto" Luan le tendió su teléfono, mostrando la nota del club de chismes, no supo el alivio que sintio cuando el mismo Chandler le mando un mensaje de texto que la pelea se posponia para el lunes por incovenientes, mas basura mal escrita sin sentido, le daba mas tiempo para pensar en un plan. La voz se río.

 _"Esto era lo que menos querías oír, a ver cómo te libras de esta"_

"Molestaba a mis amigos, simplemente exploté, ¿acaso hice algo malo? ¿Le dirás mama y papa?" Lincoln podía renegar cuanto quisiera de la táctica de la mirada de perrito triste, más cuando sus hermanas menores la usaban contra él, pero vaya que era efectiva, más cuando lo aplicas a alguien mayor que tú.

"No, no, me alegra que te defiendas, más aún para proteger a tus amigos de esos patanes, créeme, yo lo entiendo, ser molestado por unos idiotas"

 _"¿Luan sufriendo de acaso en la escuela? No quiero sonar malo, sin embargo, me suena muy creíble, es el tipo de personas que los bastardos y las perras les encanta aplastar. Escucha, es una jugada muy sucia, hasta para mí, pero considera usar esto para zafarte de esta"_

Vaya que lo era, los temas así eran duros para cualquier persona...venga Lincoln, hazlo de buena manera.

"Entiendo, aunque tú tienes a Lynn y a Luna para defenderte o apoyarte, yo estoy sólo, y lo estaré en esto para evitar Lucy o las gemelas estén de por medio" Lincoln metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo, a jugar a mover las monedas, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría, no sólo para salir de esta, sino para tampoco decir una estupidez que lastimara a su hermana mayor, segundos después de mantener al margen lo que sucedía en su cuerpo, continuo.

"Puedo entender que este preocupada, es normal, sólo dame una oportunidad de hacerte esto por mi cuenta, para superarlo, como tú lo has hecho" momentos después de percato que caminaba sólo, volteo a ver detrás suyo, su hermana mayor estaba parada, acariciando su brazo, mirada baja.

"¿Luan?" pregunto el albino, rezando no haber dicho algo malo.

"¿Cuándo dije que lo supere?"

"¿Eh?"

"Luna y Lynn me cuidan, es obvio, sólo que ellos no me golpean, le temen mucho a Lynn para tocarme, les encanta decir cosas feas, me lástima, me hacen desconfiar de mi" sin quererlo, esto abrió una parte de Luan que lo dejo sin palabras.

 _"Ahora lo entendió"_

"¿A qué te refieres?" susurro Lincoln, aún con la mirada puesta en su querida hermana.

 _"Luan ha sido de las que más duda de su pasión, en más de una ocasión planteo dejar su carrera como comediante, las críticas las toma de otra forma, más personal...mira, seré honesto, podrá haber miles de diseñadores, músicos, deportistas, lo que quieras, pero, personas capaces de hace reír a otros, muy pocos"_

Ahora todo conectaba, recordaba aquellas ocasiones, cuando ellos la lastimaron sin quererlo, o la vez que quiso ser activista radical como alternativa, pero la mantuvieron en camino, si, el día de los inocentes es casi una psicópata sin límites, sus chistes llegan a ser molestos a cierto punto, sin embargo...

"Luan, mírame" sin saberlo, ignorando aquellos sonidos de estática en sus orejas, se acerco, ella estaba de rodillas, le tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Luan, mirándole a los ojos.

"Los dos sabemos lo que es estar así, de lo frustrante que es tratar de entender por qué nosotros somos blanco de esa gente, pero jamás, y digo jamás dudes de que eres especial, pocos tiene el talento de hacer reír, hacer sonreír a la gente después de un mal día y estoy seguro que llegarás lejos, frente en alto, haz que coman sus palabras, tú tienes el talento que yo no, aprovéchalo, busca ayuda"

 _"Ah, demasiado tierno, me va a dar diabetes"_

"Lic..." Luan estaba feliz de las palabras de su hermano, sin embargo, debía aclarar "gracias por tus palabras, aunque no te menosprecies, tú tienes un talento, sólo ten paciencia, apostaria todo mis logros a que lo descubrirás"

 _"Bonito, aunque no toman en consideración la presión que generan sin quererlo, la paciencia no es eterna compadre"_

"Esta bien, sólo anímate, la familia te ayudara"

"Sólo si te ayudamos a ti también, hagamos esto juntos" Lincoln asintió, para luego darse un abrazo, ¿con que este era el lado del que Lucy le platicó hace tiempo? Era confortante, pero al igual que Luna, no era suficiente.

 _"No dudas en pedirle a Luan que busque apoyo, pero tú no quieres ningún ayuda en algo similar, es muy contradictorio de tu parte"_

"Es diferente en mi caso"

 _"¿Oh, ¿enserio? Iluminame"_

Lincoln no quiso seguir hablando con esta cosa, sólo ignorarla. Rompió el abrazo, para mirar a Luan.

"Será mejor ir a casa, empiezo a lloviznar, y no quiero estar enfermo el fin de semana, vamos" Lincoln le tendió la mano, la cual Luan acepto, levantándose "discutiremos con nuestras hermanas nuestros problemas en la reunión del domingo, no queremos causar preocupación ahora que todos tenemos eventos importante"

La comediante miro con una pequeña sonrisa, le leyó la mente, confirmo que Lincoln sufría acoso en su escuela, sus palabras de apoyo le dieron un poco más de valor, ya le diría a las demás que Lincoln hablara con ellas el domingo, o antes.

"¿Sabes cómo se dice lluvia en alemán? GotasKaen. ¿Entiendes?" Lincoln no puedo evitar reírse ligeramente, sabía que era un chiste básico, y aun así logro sacarle una sonrisa, pero debía dejar algo claro ahora.

"Lo entiendo, vámonos...Luan, lo diré una vez más, te perdono" sin necesidad de una explicación, pues ella ya sabía a qué se refería, de aquel negro día, donde cometió un muy grave error con Lincoln, y fiel a su estilo, le perdono.

"Gracias" Luan le abrazo por detrás unos segundo, dandole un rapido beso en la mejilla, para luego pisar un charco, mojando a Lincoln, iniciando un juego de persecución para mojar al otro, con risas de ambos, aun cuando la llovizna se había detenido, se fue tan rapido como llego.

Se sentía aliviada, si bien la confirmación de la pelea y del abusador le tenía preocupada, sabía perfectamente que entre todas le podrán ayudar, ya le tenía pensada algunas bromas pesadas al tal Chandler, por ahora, dejarían la vigilancia a Lucy en la escuela mañana, y luego sabrían cómo actuar.

Al llegar a la casa, Lincoln menciono que iría rápido a la casa de los Yates por un juego que le presto a Beau la semana pasada, y como los Yates vivían a unos metros, Luan no se negó, de hecho, noto que la señal del buzón de correo estaba arriba, vio que no hubiera nadie a la vista para abrirla.

"Esto ya no me gusta" otra carta, con el mismo sello en forma de un flor azul, la segunda esta semana, tenía suerte que ella encontrará las cartas antes que su familia. ¿Así que esto es el costo del éxito?

Lincoln, caminaba de regreso a su casa con el juego en mano, además de un USB, Beau le tradujo un cómic coreano en agradecimiento por los consejos que recibió de cómo lidiar con sus hermanas, la serie animada era buena, pero se quedó con las ganas de más, y al estar el resto en coreano, al menos sabría cómo término.

 _"Yo me preocuparía más por el hecho que tus hermanas sepan sobre la pelea que de leer un cómic coreano"_

"Lo sé, no tome en cuenta que el grupo de chismes de Lola actuara tan rápido, ahora mis hermanas estarán más atentas conmigo, debo pensar en algo" susurro Lincoln, tapando su boca con la mano, no sabía porque, pero sienta la necesidad de hablar con alguien del tema, y que mejor ida que hacerlo con una voz en tu cabeza. Demonios.

 _"Con tus amigos estas bien, lo peor sería que Clyde te confronte enfrente de todos, segundo, Paige, su cita—"_

"No es una cita, sólo un pasaremos el rato"

 _"Vale, como digas, si 'vas pasar el rato con Paige', toma en cuenta que tus hermanas puedan estar espiando de lejos, y si se llegan a enterar, tendrás problemas por ser infiel a la dulce Ronnie Anne"_ la voz prodigio a reírse levemente.

"Necesito pensar en un plan" se mordió levemente el dedo, para luchar contra una nueva sensación "un sólo error y estoy perdido, causare más problemas innecesarios a la familia, sólo una cosa"

 _"Venga, ¿por qué te empeñas en esconder tu estado? Pareces como si ocultaras el cadáver de alguien y no quisieran que te descubran, tienes a más gente que puede ayudarte de la que te imaginas"_ Lincoln suspiro, mirando como llegaba a su casa, con Luan esperándole en la puerta, y Lana jugando que el poco lodo que había.

"Ya deberías saberlo, después de todo, estas en mi cabeza, ¿no se suponía que las voces de este tipo son malvadas?" pensó Lincoln, mirando a Lana jugar con unos gusanos de tierra.

 _"Eres más complicado de lo que parece, pero a mí me importa nada, sólo soy un espectador, aunque claro, siempre pudo darte una mano cuando gustes"_

"Lincoln, ¡ven a jugar conmigo, haré más pasteles de lodo!" le pidió Lana, tal vez sería parte de su plan para sacarle algo, pero no le importaba, ojalá aún conservara la inocencia de aquella época.

"Me encantaría" sonrió con toda felicidad que pudo, todo para que su hermana se divirtiera.

Ese era su rol, su posición desde que tenía memoria, ser un soporte para sus hermanas en todo momento, y estaba dispuesto a seguir así toda la vida, porque las amaba, haría cualquier cosa por ellas, cualquier cosa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron llevados por su padre a sus respectivas escuelas, si bien todos estaban con sus actividades diarias, Lincoln sentía que le estaban viendo, esa sensación era bastante obvia, aun así no despego su mirada del cómic que leía.

Después de dejar a sus hermanas menores en sus respectivos salones, Lincoln empezó a notar que sus compañeros le miraban diferente, no como ayer, sino con una mezcla de respeto y lástima, ¿por qué?

 _"Ah, déjame pensarlo, puede que el hecho de responder aún abusador, dos veces, aceptar una pelea con el cara alfombra de Chandler puedo crea una reacción, pero hey, sólo es la lógica"_

"¡Lincoln, ahí estas!" vio a correr a su grupo de amigos así el.

"Buenos días chicos" saludo, poniendo la puerta de su casillero como escudó en caso de que lo fueran a atropellar, cosa que no paso

"¿Estas bien? Nos dejaste preocupados" exclamo Liam, con expresión preocupada.

"Lo sé, y lo siento, en verdad necesitaba mi tiempo, prometo explicar todo en la cafetería" respondió el albino, quien siguió notando las miradas "por ahora, ¿me puede decir porque ellos me miran así?"

"Amigo, causaste una división en la escuela, con esto de la pelea con Chandler, todos los no populares te ven como un héroe, alguien a respetar, mientras algunos los populares sólo esperan verte hecho puré por no respetar su hegemonía"

 _"Te lo dije, y mira, ya eres un ídolo de la reprimidos, ¿dónde está el harem de chicas?"_

"¿Dónde está Stella?" preguntó al notar la ausencia de la chica.

"Esta con niña Jordán en el salón, al parecer la señorita Johnson se apiadó de nosotros y hará una actividad para puntos extra, muy probablemente sea un examen o algo similar" dijo Clyde con calma, pues él ya había estudia de todas formas ayer.

"¿¡Enserio?! ¡Maldición, necesito esos puntos!" por la reacción de Rusty, el no estudio, por lo que fueron todos al salón para estudiar en los cinco minutos que tenía disponible.

 _"¿No le vas a decir al cara acné que tiene la cremallera abajo?"_

"Aquí no, evitare que la gente le miré más raro que ahora, como la última vez"

 _"Oh vamos, ¿qué tan raro puede ser?"_

"Comento en voz alta si era extraño orinar sentado"

"...¿Estas de joda?"

"No, fue incómodo y súbito, nadie le respondió"

Al final sólo fue una sección de preguntas en un programa de computadora, el ya conocido Kahoot, donde se repasaba las materias que iban en el examen, que eran matemáticas, biología, química, historia, inglés, y geografía, logrando obtener medio punto que sería muy bueno. La notica bomba fue que niño Jordán fue descubierto tratando de robar los exámenes en la sala de profesores durante una activada de su club de la tarde, por lo que fue suspendido indefinidamente de la escuela hasta aclarar los hechos, evidentemente reprobó el año.

"Me siento algo mal por niño Jordán, sin embargo no justifico sus acciones, si, el examen será muy difícil, pero es muy malo lo que hizo" comento Stella sentándose en la mesa de siempre con Lincoln, Clyde, y Liam, esperando a que el resto llegara de hacer fila por la 'comida' que les daban, si puede llamar así.

"Lo sé, no me sorprende que lo capturaron".

 _"Si, no puedo creer que lo atraparán, es decir, dejo la puerta abierta al irse, al igual que el cajón donde estaban los examenes, olvido la cartera con su identificación de estudiante por las prisas, era un plan maestro"_

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?" pregunto a la voz, tratando de seguir actuando normal.

 _"Los de atrás son compañeros de su club, y el muy tarado les contó todo, los escuche mientras jugabas con lo que quiero pensar son granos de elote, presto atención a los detalles"_

"Hey, ahora que niño Jordán no estará más por aquí, ¿deberíamos llamarte sólo Jordán?" pregunto Zach a la chica, quienes se sentaron en la mesa con sus amigos.

"No sé, estoy acostumbrada a que me digan niña Jordán desde primer año, no me importa, pero si quieren llamarme sólo por mi nombre, por mi esta excelente" respondió Jordán sonriendo.

"Ok, Jordán" al esperar a que todos llegarán y realizarán el intercambio correspondiente de alimentos traídos de casa, la castaña volvió a hablar.

"Chicos, hable con mis padres y están de acuerdo con lo del grupo de estudio, a partir del mediodía pueden llegar a mi casa, podemos estudiar hasta tarde todo lo necesario, luego nos relajarnos un poco" organizaron estudiar una hora por materia, serviría de repaso general, además de preguntar al que mejor sepas, que en su mayoría serían Clyde y Stella quienes serian los tutores, los de mejores calificaciones, aunque Paige y Rusty estaban más emocionados por poder jugar al nuevo Smash Bros que Jordán compró hace poco, ventajas de ser de familia con dinero. Al acordar la asistencia de todos, continuaron comiendo, a falta de poco de acabar el tiempo de almuerzo, Cookie finalmente decidió hablar.

"Oigan, lamento romper el buen ambiente...pero" miro a Lincoln, ya se lo venía venir "Lincoln, ¿ya estas mejor?" la preocupación regreso al rostro de los demás, recordando lo sucedido ayer, aquí vamos. Miro a la mesa, respiro profundo.

"Si, en verdad te agradezco ayer Cookie, en verdad lo necesitaba" hizo una pausa para volver a tomar aire, viendo de reojo la pequeña sonrisa de su amiga "escuche chicos, lo siento si los asuste ayer, la presión de la escuela, más el hecho de ser molestado por esos tontos, creo una bomba de tiempo...cuando vi que les empezaban a molestar también, mi ira creció, y simplemente ayer explote, es difícil de explicar" el joven puso su mano para tapar la boca, no quería que nadie más que sus amigos de confianza, mordiendo disimuladamente su piel, era de admitir que era más difícil evitar estar nervioso, no estaba mintiendo, pero no le gustaba que la gente se preocupara de él, agregando el factor de que Paige le tomaba de la otra mano, en señal de apoyo, rezaba por no sonrojarse.

"Está bien Lincoln, fue muy asombroso como retaste al perdedor de Scott, dos veces, eres mi ídolo" comento Zach, a lo que resto de chicos asintió.

"Por no olvidar como como nos protegiste a nosotras en el pasillo, también a Paige de esos idiotas, fue bastante valiente y lindo de tu parte Lincoln, gracias" Cookie también aprovecho para agradecer a su amigo por defenderlas.

"Si, estoy orgullosa de ti Lic" Stella revolvió un poco el cabello de su amigo, aunque rápidamente recordó algo importante "¿y enserio irás a pelear el lunes?" parece que la informacion ya se filtro a toda la escuela, de seguro habria una caravana de estudiantes el dia de la pelea.

"Lo haré, usare el cerebro para crea un plan, si necesito ayuda de ustedes se los haré saber. Clyde, ¿te importaría si voy a tu casa para platicarlo?, además de hablar de otras cosas más...personales"

"Por supuesto hermano" si bien los demás estaban curiosos, pues los planes de Lincoln eran únicos, pero comprendían que Clyde era casi un hermano, por ende más confianza.

"¿Entonces no vas al arcade conmigo hoy?"

"C-claro que si Paige, iré rápido con Clyde y luego me lanzare como misil al arcade" respondió Lincoln rápidamente, sin querer poner a Paige triste.

"Ahh, ¿una cita?" pregunto Dave, con un tono burlón, a lo que avergonzó a ambos jóvenes.

"Dave, no seas malo" dijo Stella, con algo de gracia en su voz la campana sonó, indicando el fin de la hora de clases, hasta ya estaba un maestro girando que debían volver a clase "es mi turno de dejar las charolas, páselas por favor"

"Bien, no dejare que Lincoln me deje atrás, ¡yo también me esforzare en ser un macho!" grito Rusty, levantándose con el puño en alto.

"Deberías empezar por subirte la cremallera, hombrecito" Molly le palmó la espalda por detrás a Rusty, al ver que era verdad, el grupo se empezó a reír de la escena, hasta Lincoln, no recordaba la ultima vez que rio sin forzarlo.

 _"Eso fue un muy buen final, todo salió bien, además de ganar puntos en cierta, ahora a lo divertido"_

El resto de las clases continuaron de forma normal, los bravucones no actuaron el día de hoy, tal vez por estar bajo amenaza del director, o simplemente dejarle la diversión a su líder, incluso no molestaron al chico nuevo, quien seguía siendo un tema de conversación en la escuela, por su comportamiento super solitario, además de las ojeras que tenía, de seguro algo tiene ese chico.

Lori llego a recogerlos, aunque al verla, Clyde volvió a actuar como robot con corto circuito, pero hey, es un proceso a largo plazo, ya puede verla por siete segundos, al llegar a casa, saludo a sus padres, todos comieron en familia, algo mas que sucedía con menos frecuencia por las horas extras que el señor Loud debía hacer para tratar de cubrir el dinero perdido por su recorte de sueldo, además de que Rita tenía un horario muy cambiante, dependiendo del día a día en la oficina del dentista, incluso el humor de su jefe.

Al poco tiempo, aviso que se iba a la casa de los McBride a estudiar, a lo que sus padres le pidieron que tuviera cuidado y estudiara mucho, empezó a caminar, era un día semi nublado, acorde a Lisa, no volvería a llover hasta el miércoles, por lo que confío en no traer paraguas, a los cinco minutos de la caminata, volvió.

 _"Dejare algo claro Lincoln, al ser algo relacionado contigo, en ocasiones cuestionare tus decisiones, pero tu sabrás si esta bien o mal, solo soy un simple espectador que busca un poco de entretenimiento"_

"A que quieres llegar con esto, estás hablando mucho últimamente, debe ser que oficialmente perdi la cabeza"

 _"Solo te mencionare esto porque me estoy fastidiando, y podría causar que todo mi diversión se vaya por el caño"_

"¿De qué hablas?"

 _"Te están siguiendo, y te observan de cerca" _Lincoln se detuvo en seco, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como un arbusto se movió ligeramente, le tomo unos segundos volver a seguir caminado.

 _"Se que no saben de mi existencia, pero siento que de alguna manera me observan constantemente"_ la voz lo notaba, era evidente que era sus hermanas, o parte de ellas, siempre que Lincoln ocultaba algo, lo seguían como paparazis a una estrella de cine, recordando al extremo que fueron aquella vez por saber que hablaría con Ronnie Anee cuando la latina le marco a su celular, ahora que sabían de la pelea, era de esperarse, parece que no pueden esperar.

Además, Lincoln se estaba poniendo ansioso, era como si de la nada le tuviera pánico a sus hermanas, de como actuaran en contra de él, al parecer las acciones del pasado sembraron aquella semilla, regada con la ansiedad y sobre pensar las cosas a niveles ridículos llegaban a esto, solo lo mantenían en la realidad aquellas monedas en su bolsillo.

Incapaz de continuar, Lincoln se metió a la tienda de una gasolinera, compro el primer paquete de chicles que vio para poder usar el baño del establecimiento, una vez la puerta cerrada con seguro, llevo sus manos a la cabeza, tratando de respirar con calma, luchando con las sensaciones de hormigueo y presión en diferentes partes del cuerpo

¿Qué pasaría si sus hermanas descubren su salida con Paige? ¿Qué seguía teniendo una atracción a ella? ¿Le regañaran y amenazaran para que deje de ser su amigo? ¿Lo obligaran a declararse a Ronnie Anne? ¿Y si dice que no, o se entera de la farsa? Bobby podría terminar con Lori por lastimar a su hermanita, y Lori lo lastimara, tantas cosas podían salir mal, era insoportable, solo quería seguir viviendo su maldita vida normal, solo—

 **"Al demonio, lo siento Lincoln, pero no iras a ningún lado así"** la estática volvió a zumbarle a los oídos, ahora mas fuerte, no, no otra vez, debía evitar que esa cosa lo volviera hacer, pero volvió a fallar, vio como su vista se empezaba a cortar, diversos colores iluminaban su vista por milésimas de segundo, hasta que llego a un negro absoluto.

Como les comento su hijo, alrededor de las tres, el mejor amigo de su hijo, Lincoln Loud, llego a la casa para jugar un poco con Clyde.

"Hola Lincoln, Clyde esta en su cuarto, en unos minutos les subiré algo de fruta" saludo Howard en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias señor McBride, por cierto, le queda muy bien la camisa" Lincoln continúo caminado hacia el cuarto de Clyde, es cuando de fondo un agradecimiento por el elogio, al llegar al cuarto de su mejor amigo, por educación, toco la puerta.

"Clyde, soy yo, ya llegué" la puerta se abrió, dejándolo entrar.

"Pasa hermano, coloque un poco de incienso, la doctora López dijo que esto me ayudara a relajarme en estos días donde tengo algo de presión por los estudios, ¿de que querías hablar?" Lincoln se recostó en la cama, mirando por unos momentos al techo, antes de sentarse.

"De algunas cosas, mis hermanas me están siguiendo, y quiero que mi cita con Paige salga perfecta, tengo un plan, y quiero discutirlo contigo" a Clyde le extraño un poco de que Lincoln reconociera que era una cita, al menos para él, además de no mostrar nerviosismo, debe ser muy importante mejorar su relación con la chica gamer.

"Claro, te ayudare" Lincoln saco su celular, luego de unos tecleos, lo llevo a su oído "¿vas a llamar a alguien?"

"Si, necesitare su ayuda para lograr lo que tengo en mente" tras el cuarto sonido de espera, la llamada fue respondida.

"Hola, perdedor"

"Hola Ronnie Anne, necesito tu ayuda para algo importante"

.

.

.

 **A/N: Ah, amo las vacaciones, el frio, y comer como si no hubiera mañana, aqui esta mi regalo de navidad, lo queria publicar antes, pero me fui con mis abuelos que viven en medio de la nada, en fin. Feliz navidad y prospero 2019, comenten, dejen sus favorito, lo que gusten, kuna fuera.**

 **P.S: La historia tambien sera publicada en Wattpad, por si quieren apoyarla ahi tambien.**

 _ **If you are one of the people who read the translated version and you are here because you can not wait to see the chapter, just said this chapter in English will be published in mid-January, as my beta and I will rest for these special holidays. I hope that Google has translated this decently. Thank you for being here, happy Christmas and prosper 2019!**_

 **.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Tu tranquilo, ya con leer me es suficiente. Luna y su orientación sexual siempre será tema de debate, si es lesbiana o solo bisexual, nunca sabremos si sintió atracción por Hugh solo por el hecho de ser británico, veremos qué pasa con su episodio con Sam. Es un buen consejo, solo que yo ubico la historia posterior a la serie, para justificar agregar datos que salieron hace poco, como el porqué de la actitud dura de Lynn, o la reacción entres los Loud y los Casagrande, tiene su riesgo como todo, pero así me gusta manejarlo.**

 **Puedo enteder que poner a Chandler de bully es un cliché muy usado aquí, incluso pensé en usar al chico que Lynn atrapo creyendo que el molestaba a Lincoln, pero quiero hacer algo con Chandler, y cada quien maneja a los bravucones como quiere. Lo entiendo, si bien Lynn y Lori no son de mis personajes favoritos, no llego a odiarlos, vamos, a mí me encanta Luan, aun con sus claras señales de psicopatía en el día de los inocentes, cada quien puede pensar lo que guste, solo es una caricatura. La expectación esta, pero falta mucho para que se rompa de verdad. Espero tu comentario hermano.**

 **Ntian: Lo siento amigo, Loudcest no es lo mío, es muy poco probable que lo haga, pero quien sabe, tal vez lo considere en un futuro, solo que a menor medida.**

 **Hisworld39: En si no se rompió, solo se acerca a romperse completamente, lo de la voz, no quería irme por lo típico de la voz malvada que quiere destruirte y tomar tu cuerpo, a veces le ayudara, en otras no. Si, hasta yo me enrede en cierto punto al escribirlo.**

 **J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te gustara, ya se verá en el futuro como se le afectara, en pronto veremos la pelea, Chandler tiene algo planeado, de ahí el cambio de fecha, y si, por mi Cookie y Jordán tendrían más protagonismo en la serie, pero al menos aquí la tendrán. Todo por ver a Lynn sin ganar más seguido, ojalá aun pueda seguir haciendo que la historia este entretenida, gracias amigo.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿No es lo que querías?**

"Ya se está tardando mucho, ¿no crees?" la pregunta de su hermana menor puso a Lynn a pensar, creía que Lincoln sólo uso la excusa del estudio para salir con Clyde al arcade, pero ya va más de media hora y ninguno de los nerds salían.

"Si, al parecer en verdad van a estudiar para su examen" constesto Lynn

"En ese caso, deberíamos preguntar directamente a los McBride, así nos podemos ahorrar tiempo" la sugerencia de Luna era razonable, si algo pasaba con Lincoln, Clyde sería a la primera persona que acudirá, y le sería fácil sacarle la sopa. Lynn volvió a mover el arbusto para ver la casa, sería lo mejor.

"Yo lo manejo" Lola lideró el camino, sólo eran ellas tres para supervisar a Lincoln por la tarde. Lori estaba descartada por obvias razones de evitar que Clyde se desangrara por la nariz, Leni arruinaría el plan, Lana y Lucy estaban ocupadas en asuntos que no podían posponer, Luan, Lucy, y Lisa optaron por vigilarlo el fin de semana. Con un grupo pequeño, no debía sospechar que lo seguían, aunque debía admitir que le heló la sangre cuando se detuvo de la nada.

Lola presiono el botón del timbré, sólo esperaron unos segundos cuando Harold abrió la puerta "Hola, oh, si son las niñas Loud ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?"

"Vera señor McBride, mi hermano mayor olvido su libreta para estudiar, la mayoría de sus apuntes están aquí, y no quiero que falle el examen, así que nos tomamos la libertad de traérselo ¿Se lo puedo entregar? Por favor".

Las actuaciones de Lola mejoraban a un nivel más preocupante, si por alguna razón su carrera de modelo fallaba, seguro de actriz la saca del parque, otra razón para no hacerla enojar, aún lamentaba la pérdida de su balón de fútbol.

"Ahh, Lincoln es muy afortunado de tener hermanas tan consideradas como ustedes, pasen, está en el cuarto de Clyde" las hermanas sonrieron con inocencia. Harold las guio hasta el cuarto de su hijo.

"Clyde" golpeo ligeramente la puerta "hijo, las hermanas de Lincoln vienen a dejarle un cuaderno para el estudio".

"Pasen" su padre abrió la puerta, Clyde estaba de espaldas, levantando unas almohadas, para luego voltear con una sonrisa.

"Hola chicas, Lincoln fue al baño, si quieren dejar el cuaderno ahí para que no lo esperen"

"Gracias nerd, pero preferimos esperarlo y entregárselo en persona"

"Esta bien, siéntanse como en casa" las chicas esparcieron por el cuarto mientras esperaban a su hermano, si bien conocían bien a Clyde por ser el mejor el amigo de Lincoln, no era fácil entablar conversación con alguien con gustos tan diferentes.

La deportista se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados, miraba como Luna se puso a mandar mensajes por el celular, al puro estilo de Lori, desde hace poco ha estado más con móvil en la mano, por otro lado, Lola se limitaba a mirarse en el espejo del cuarto, a alabarse a sí misma por su infinita belleza.

Lynn empezaba a perder la paciencia, la comida de hoy no estaba tan pesada para que estuviera mucho tiempo en el baño, pero con Leni como asistente de su padre para la comida, podía esperar cualquier cosa. Tal vez pueda aprovechar para exprimirlo un poco "Oye, Clyde"

"¿Si, Lynn?"

"Este examen que van a tener, ¿en verdad es tan difícil? Para alguien que es un gusano de libros como tú, los exámenes de Johnson no debería ser tan difícil" Clyde se limitó a voltearla a ver, para luego regresar a ordenar unos cómics.

"Es un examen final Lynn, ya de por si era difícil siendo uno de múltiples materias, ahora que esta resentida por sus problemas personales, esperamos cualquier cosa"

"Los apoyo ahí amiguito, se me hace injusto que su maestra haga eso, debería ir a terapia, hey, ¿la doctora con la que vas no puede ayudarla?" pregunto Luna, desviando su mirada del celular, esperando a que Sam le contestará.

"¿La doctora López? No creo, no es su especialidad" algo olía mal para Lynn, si bien sabía que su presencia intimidaba a Clyde, no era para no mirarlas a los ojos, ya de por si se sentia incomoda con el cabello suelto, vaya molestia que era.

"¿Y piensan estudiar todo el fin para el examen aquí?" volvió a preguntar la rockera. Clyde se mantuvo callado por un momento, hasta que hablo.

"No, mañana iremos a la casa de Jordán a estudiar con el resto del grupo" ¿qué? Lincoln irá a estudiar a la casa...¿de una chica?

"Espera, tiempo fuera, te refieres a Rosato, ¿la chica que salía con ustedes antes? ¿La que los invito a aquella fiesta en la piscina donde terminaron en calzones?"

"Ella, fue idea de Lincoln reunirnos para estudiar y apoyarnos en las materias más difíciles, Jordán se ofreció a poner la casa, y así está planeado" Lynn ya conocía a Jordán, no sólo coincidían en ocasiones en el gimnasio de Royalwoods, si no también ya se sabía de su talento en esquiva pelota y voleibol, un gran prospecto para los equipos de secundaria. De igual manera ya había hecho un pequeño negocio con ella, un sándwich por un secreto de Lincoln, ah, valió la pena.

"Debería darle las gracias, de no ser por su fiesta, no hubiera tenido más material para extorsionar—" Lola sintió la mirada del resto sobre ella, hablo de más "quiero decir, ehh...Clyde, ¿quién más van a ir mañana?" era obvio que Lola quería cambiar de tema, pero ya hablarían con ella después, debían ponerle control a la princesita.

"Los de siempre, yo, Lincoln, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Stella, aunque también viene Cookie, Dave, y Paige, sin olvidar a Jordán quien pone la casa"

Un momento, ¿mención a Paige? Aquella chica que a Lincoln le gustaba cuando todo el incidente del admirador secreto sucedió, muy seguro le gustaba por ser linda y que disfrutara de esas cosas de nerds, pero ahora su hermanito esta con Ronnie Anne, de seguro ya la supero ¿vedad?

Al parecer sus hermanas parecían pensar lo mismo, lo más seguro era hablar con él, recordarle de no hacer nada que pueda resultar en lastimar a su novia, si eso llegaba a pasar, Bobby termina con Lori, y nadie quiere soportar a una Lori deprimida y mandona multiplicada al infinito.

Los minutos pasaban, solamente Luna pregunto a Clyde si sabía algo sobre Lincoln, si lo notaba diferente o preocupado, a lo que respondió con un no. Lynn ya perdió la paciencia, al demonio con sus necesidades, ya era hora de dejar de esconderse.

"¡Lincoln, abre la puerta! Ni yo tardo tanto, aun después de poner salsa picante a la comida" silencio, no respondió "¡Lincoln!"

"Bro, ¿está todo bien por ahí?" no hubo respuesta, ahora se empezaba a preocupar, ni siquiera Clyde, o las amenazas de Lola lograron hacer que hablara.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Howard, saliendo de su habitación para ver porque tanto alborotó.

"Lincoln no responde, y la puerta del baño tiene llave" dijo Luna, con voz preocupada.

"Tranquila hija, voy por las llaves" Harold fue al cuarto de servicio donde tenía las llaves de la casa.

"No hay tiempo para eso, Lola, hagámoslo" Lynn y Lola tomaron impulso, para luego patear la puerta, abriéndola, no había rastro de Lincoln, lo único que paso, fue que algo les cayó encima, esto era champo. Lincoln les había gastado una broma.

"¿¡Que rayos?!"

"¡Mi pelo!"

Luna estaba asombrada, jamás pensó ver a su pequeño hermanito hacer algo así, pensar que el espíritu humorista de Luan lo alcanzaría, pero no entendía la razón. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Clyde envía un mensaje por el móvil como loco, su instinto le decía que tenía ver con que paso.

"¡Oye!" sin preguntar, le quitó el celular, para ver la conversación.

Chat: Lincoln Loud, mejor amigo

 _Lincoln: Lo dejo en tus manos amigo-3:01 PM_

 **Mensaje eliminado**

 **Mensaje eliminado**

 **Mensaje eliminado**

 _Clyde: Sucedió, por sus miradas, estas muerto amigo-3:49 PM_

"Clyde, tienes mucho que explicar" Luna le paso el teléfono a sus hermanas, Lynn no dudo en tomar por la camisa a Clyde, visiblemente molesta, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y del baño.

"Hora de cantar, McBride" Clyde negó con la cabeza, jamás traicionaría su mejor amigo, pero no conocía su miserable destino.

"Clyde, ¿todo bien? ¿Esta Lincoln bien?" escucho al padre de Clyde tras la puerta. Lola le tapó la boca a Clyde, dejando que ella hablara.

"Si, sólo tenía dolor de estómago, pero ya está mejor, aunque le recomiendo no entrar al baño ahora"

"Oh, que alivió, si te sigues sintiendo mal Lincoln, dime para prepararte un té, ¿ok?"

"Seguro, gracias por su preocupación, estaré bien" dijo Luna, imitando lo mejor posible la voz de su hermano, una vez se aseguraron que se hubiera ido, Lynn sentó a Clyde, visiblemente aterrado.

"Veamos cuanto aguantas, nadie se mete con mi hermoso cabello y sale ileso" con aquellas miradas Lola y Lynn, el pobre sabía lo que le esperaba, pero no importaba, haría cualquiera sacrifico con tal de tener aquella foto.

* * *

 **Treinta y cinco minutos antes**

Paige miraba la hora de su reloj electrónico, tal vez se precipito en llegar tan temprano, pero no se podía culpar, esta era la oportunidad de lograr hacer historia en el arcade, de ser la primera jugadora en estar en el top 5 de todos los juegos del arcade, sólo le faltaba uno, el juego de baile en modalidad de pareja.

Ese juego era su favorito por mucho, le encantaba bailar al ritmo de la música, que si bien ya estaba algo pasada, siempre era emocionante y divertido, incluso tenía el récord a nivel individual, lo cual le tomo mucho esfuerzo. Siempre busco un compañero para romper el récord por parejas, pero nadie estaba a la altura, algunos podían, pero era unos idiotas que le miraban mal por ser niña, además claro de romperles varios de sus récords.

Fue hasta que vio Lincoln Loud que vio un compañero de juego, la primera vez destrozó a su mejor amigo en aquel juego de discos, lo veía de vez en cuando por el arcade con Clyde, si bien tenía sus debilidades como cualquiera, era prometedor, y no era un idiota como el resto. Al cambiar de escuela este semestre por facilidades que le traían a sus padres, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco, cuando Lincoln mención que su compañera de juegos se había mudado a la ciudad, no dudo en invitarlo a jugar, aunque era complicado por el tema de su familia, su gran familia, pero no importaba, el día había llegado.

"Hola Paige" volteo a ver a su lado, ahí estaba su compañero, respirando ligeramente agitado, y con el celular en la mano.

"¿Qué onda Lincoln? ¿Esa no es la bicicleta de Clyde?" pregunto Paige señalando la bicicleta.

"Si, me la presto para llegar rápido" respondió Lincoln mientras le ponía candado a la bicicleta.

"Llegas tarde, siete minutos tarde"

"Oh, perdóname por no tener el tiempo contado como los inglés, también se olvidó el té, una pena" el tono de voz que uso el albino logro sacarle una pequeña risa a la chica.

"No importa, llegue diez minutos antes, sabes que estoy ansiosa de romper el récord y poner nuestra foto en el salón de la fama" Lincoln le abrió la puerta para entrar al arcade "gracias caballero"

"Por nada, ¿empezamos de una vez o comemos algo primero?" pregunto Lincoln, Paige miro que unos niños pequeños estaban jugando en la máquina de baile, no quería molestarlos.

"Comamos algo ligero primero, mientras esperamos nuestro turno" dijo Paige, mirando el menú

"Si, como vamos a movernos mucho no sería ideal comer pizza, ¿te parece una orden de papas fritas y unas malteadas?" Paige le sonrió, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro

"Me leíste la mente Loud, yo pago las malteadas" los dos jóvenes se acercaron al mostrador, donde están sirviendo el dueño, Gus.

"Vaya, si son Paige y Lincoln, dos de mis mejores clientes, ¿acaso están en una cita?" pregunto Gus, con clara intención de avergonzarlos.

"Buen intento Gus, pero no, vinimos a romper el récord en parejas en el juego de baile" respondió el albino con tranquilidad, sin expresar nerviosismo.

"Lo que él dijo, vamos a pedir dos malteadas de fresa y una orden de papas, por favor" de la misma forma respondió Paige, ya conocía como era Gus, no dejaría que la avergonzara.

"Hagamos algo chicos, si logran romper el récord hoy, la orden va para la casa, además de poner su foto en el salón de la fama hoy mismo"

"¡Trato!" gritaron Lincoln y Paige al mismo tiempo, causando la risa de Gus, quien les tomó la palabra, diciéndoles que su orden estarían en unos minutos.

Si bien los niños tardaron unos veinte minutos en terminar de usar la máquina, a Paige no le hubiera importado estar un poco más platicando con Lincoln, una vez logras superar esa barrera de timidez que tiene, se platica muy bien con él. Hablaron de la pesadilla que era la escuela, de sus amigos, de los planes para las vacaciones, entre más cosas, en verdad era agradable, muy agradable.

"...y así termine ayudando a Lana a salvar a las ranas" término de narrar aquella historia de cómo, con su hermana menor salvaron a las rana del director y de la clase de ciencia.

"Whoa, el tener muchas hermana te deja muchas historias interesantes" comento Paige con una sonrisa, dándole el último sorbo en su malteada.

"Vivir en esa casa es una locura, pero uno se acostumbra" al ver que la máquina ya estaba libre, Lincoln señalo con el dedo "¿lista para hacer historia?"

"Más que nunca" Lincoln se ofreció de dejar la basura en el contenedor, y de paso preparar la sorpresa mientras Paige elegía la canción que bailarían para romper el récord. Eligió un canción pop, de las cuales eran sus favoritas, en la máquina no importaban cual canción elegías, los puntos eran globales. El primer intento fue un simple calentamiento, más para que Lincoln le midiera el paso a Paige, toda una veterana, luego de dos intentos en serio, no pasaban del sexto lugar.

"Rayos, es más difícil de lo que parece, premia mucho la coordinación que el tiempo" susurro la chica algo cansada, al voltear, noto que Lincoln estaba pensativo mirando la pantalla "¿alguna nueva estrategia?"

"Veras, he notado que nuestros estilos son algo diferentes, tu tiendes a dar saltos ligeramente más altos, mientras yo trato de no separar los pies tanto de la pista, esa puede ser la razón por lo cual nos penalicen por la coordinación, además, una canción de pop no ayuda mucho si queremos llegar al número uno" explico el albino sin mirarla.

"¿Entonces que sugieres?" volvió preguntar Paige.

"Elijamos una canción de electrónica, las flechas va un poco más lento que el resto de géneros, dándonos una oportunidad, además, trata de no saltar, si, será menos divertido, pero no vinimos a divertirnos, venimos a ganar"

"Vaya, cuando te tomas en serios las cosas eres muy decidido" su comentario hizo que su compañero se rascara la nuca, pensando que tal vez se vio demasiado serio "Vale, lo haremos a tu modo, aunque mi consejo es que no mires tanto a la pista, sólo memorizan donde va cada flecha y déjate ir" con los consejos para cada uno, cambiaron de canción y lo volvieron a intentar, para sorpresa de la gamer, ahora estaban sólo treinta puntos abajo de tercer lugar, más cerca.

"Hora de ponernos serios" Lincoln metió otra ficha, con una mirada decida, volteo a ver a Paige con esa mirada, con una sonrisa de confianza, extendiendo su puño por delante "¿lista para hacer historia?"

Ella no dudo en responder, juntando su puño, con la misma mirada "hagámoslo"

La música volvió a empezar, las flechas ya empezaban a salir en la pantalla, si bien la seriedad del objetivo la mantenía concentrada, no podía negar que fue muy divertido, aun cuando fuera su estilo predilecto, intercambiando rápidas mirada con Lincoln, quien sabía se sentía igual, whoa, ¿desde cuándo Lincoln actúa de manera tan genial? Se veía algo...lindo.

Una vez terminado, ambos jugadores se detuvieron a tomar aire, para luego mirar a la pantalla, esperado ver la puntuación, pero pasaron los segundos y la pantalla seguía negra, para luego mostrar ligera estática.

"¡Oh, por favor! ¡Gus, ven aquí ahora!" gritaron ambos molesto, no siquiera se percataron que lo dijeron en casi perfecta sincronía.

"¿Que sucede? Ah, otra vez la pantalla, sabía que no debía confiar en piezas chinas" se quejó Gus al ver la pantalla, jamás volvería a confiar en ese vendedor.

"¿Entonces lo que bailamos ahora valió para nada? Cuando finalmente lo hicimos perfecto" Paige casi le gritaba al pobre Gus, se sentía tan frustrada.

"Relájate compañera, sólo es un problema de la pantalla, no del juego, me tomara como cinco minutos arreglarlo, aunque tendré que ponerlo fuera de servicio por el día hasta conseguir una pantalla de mejor calidad" lo que faltaba, si no lo conseguían ahora, tendrían que intentarlo otro día, y con lo difícil que fue quedar hoy por lo ocupado que era Lincoln con su familia, demonios.

"Iré al baño, Paige, vigilan que no haga nada extraño, no me sorprendería que borra nuestro esfuerzos para no romper la marca" comento Lincoln mientras iba rumbo al baño.

"Ah vamos pequeño Loud, no haría eso" Paige mantuvo la mirada fija en Gus desconfiada "deja de mirarme así, sólo lo hice una vez, no quería perder la apuesta, y no fue en esta máquina, fue en la ataque de aliens" trato de defenderse el dueño del local, aunque sabía que no se quitaría la mirada de la gamer, evitando que hiciera algo extraño. Paige quisiera que fuera rápido, ya que la angustia se la comía viva.

* * *

"Ya casi es el momento...si, ya casi es el momento, esto debería ser suficiente" se comentó a sí mismo, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, sonriendo de manera socarrona.

"Gracias por prestarme _eso_ , uno del los tantos que tienes, pero prefiero mi rol de espectador, ni que fuera a resolverte la vida, sólo fue una emergencia, aún es muy temprano para agrietarte más" miro a su celular, toda estaba listo "veamos si eres alguien no aburrido, después de todo...¿no querías dar más sorpresas a todos?" vio de reojo al celular, todas las cartas estaban en el tablero, sólo quedaba...

 _"Es momento que—"_

* * *

Confundido, muy confundido, jamás en su corta vida había estado tan desorientado, despertando nuevamente en un cubículo de baño, pero por el olor a pizza y las rayaduras en la puerta sobre perder en un juego por culpa de una alergia, estaba en el arcade, era su cita con Paige.

Tras procesar todo y calmarse de tener otro ataque por sobre pensar las cosas, miro de nuevo su celular, con miedo, esa cosa de seguro le habrá hecho algo para hacer su vida más miserable, eso es lo que pasaban en las historias, las voces son malas. Preparado para lo peor, consciente de que no podía vivir en el baño, tomo aire y se preparó con la cordura que tenía de cualquier enfado de Paige.

Lo que menos esperaba al salir del baño, era que la chica que le gustaba, con quien tuvo dificultades de hacer una amistad, corriera hacia él y le abrazará con fuerza, si, seguro seguía soñando.

"¡Lo logramos, lo logramos Lincoln!" Paige saltaba de alegría sin dejarle ir, repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez, el abrazo se sentía tan real.

"¿Q-que sucede?" trato de hablar el albino lo más calmado que podía, su mente no estaba preparado para tanto afecto de su crush.

"Ven" Paige le tomo de la mano para llevarlo a la máquina de baile, Paige-le-tomo-de-la-mano "mira, apenas, pero somos el primer lugar ¡Somos el mejor dúo en batalla de baile!"

Era cierto, habían superado al antiguo primer lugar, por apenas 250 puntos, ahora el Nickname en lo más alto era: 'ThebestDuo: LxP'

LxP, Lincoln y Paige, ¿en verdad estaba pasando esto?

"Felicidades a ambos, lo prometido es deuda, la casa invita la comida de hoy, ahora por favor síganme para tomarles la foto para ponerla en el salón de la fama" dijo Gus feliz, le recordaba a cuando era niño y trataba de ser el mejor, aunque falló miserablemente, sin conseguir con compañero de juego, mucho menos novia.

Con la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecer en ese momento, Lincoln se tomo la foto con Paige, abrazándose por los hombros, el levantando el pulgar y ella haciendo el signo de amor y paz, al ver la foto, era evidente que se notaba su nerviosismo. Gus quitó la foto de unos extraños, para colocar la suya, debajo del nombre del juego, con el lema 'los mejores'

"¿No es hermoso?" preguntaba Paige, mirando con orgullo la foto, evidencia del logro que habían conseguido, Lincoln sólo asintió, aún con la mente en blanco.

"Y se pone mejor, ten, sorpresa" Gus le entrego a Paige una figura de acción de Sora, del juego de Kingdom Of Hearts, uno de sus juegos favoritos, desde que lo vio en el estante, se propuso a conseguirlo, incluso publico su reto en Facebook, por mera diversion.

"P-pero, me faltan al menos doscientas tickets para completar lo que vale" la chica estaba sin palabras.

"Veras Paige, tu compañero tiene un buen banco de tickets que reunió con los años y al trabajar conmigo, pensó que sería un buen regalo para ti, por tu esfuerzo, aunque le desconté quinientos tickets por un favor que le debía a su hermana Leni por sus consejos de moda ¿Calcetines y sandalias? Era un imbécil" Paige dejo hablando a Gus sólo sobre sus problemas de moda y chicas, para estar frente a Lincoln, quien igual lucía sorprendió.

"Whoa, en verdad no tenías que hacerlo...es muy lindo de tu parte, gracias" Paige desvío la mirada al lado, algo apenada, se podía ver un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. Oh Dios mío, ella se estaba sonrojando, por él.

"No es nada...te lo mereces" susurro Lincoln, también avergonzado por la situación, gracias a dios el local estaba casi sólo y ningún conocido estuviera por ahí.

"Prometo devolverte el favor" en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea a Paige "hey, me habías comentado antes que estabas atorado con Pokémon Soul Silver"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, no puedo pasar del gimnasio de Blaine, de por si le gane a Sabrina de milagro con un Pichu" Paige no pudo evitar reírse, saco su celular para escribir algo, segundos después le llego un mensaje a Lincoln, quien reviso su celular. Paige había creado un chat con él, le había mandado un mensaje con su Nickname que usaba para la consola.

"En agradecimiento, te ayudare a pasar el juego, y tal vez cuando seas más bueno, luchemos en línea...oye ¿no te molestaría que te mandara mensaje más tarde?" dijo Paige con una sonrisa, estaba feliz por cómo había ido todo, al igual que Lincoln, que si bien seguía perdido, no podía negar su felicidad.

"Claro" contesto, recibió otro mensaje, era de Clyde. 'Sucedió, por sus miradas, estas muerto amigo'

A Lincoln sólo le quedo tragar saliva, aún no podía quitarse la preocupación por completo.

"Lo siento Paige, pero mi mama ya quiere que regrese, le prometí que le ayudaría a lavar la ropa" noto que la mirada de la chica se entristeció un poco, al parecer habría disfrutado estar con él.

"Cierto, ya habías dicho que tenías que hacer después" Paige le miro a los ojos, sonriente "gracias Lincoln, me divertí mucho contigo hoy, nos vemos mañana para estudiar" la chica le abrazo, el cual correspondió, ahora entendía porque a Lori le encantaba estar abrazada a Bobby.

Paige se fue corriendo para alcanzar el bus para llevarla a su casa, una vez sólo, Lincoln hizo un gesto rápido de celebración, estaba feliz, pero faltaba algo más por hacer. Miro el móvil, para luego subirse en la bicicleta de Clyde, rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, se aseguró de dejar la bicicleta de su mejor amigo bien amarrada en el garaje, no quería que pasara un accidente, ya le debía mucho a su mejor amigo, más cuando están precavido con sus cosas. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, después de todo lo que tenía que pasar por su culpa. Lincoln entro a la casa, a esta hora sus padres ya debieron de irse a sus respectivos trabajos, en la sala, sólo estaba Lana, jugando con las mascotas, como si fuera una de ellos, bueno, ya mordió al cartero más veces que Charles, así que no era un problema.

"Hola Lincoln, ¿no estabas con Clyde" le pregunto su hermana menor, jugando con una de sus tantas lagartijas.

"Si, pero no menciono que iban a desinfectar su casa otra vez, y a ellos mismos, así que lo dejamos para mañana" contesto Lincoln dejando su mochila en la mesa del comedor.

"Que mal, lástima que sean tan preventivos con la suciedad, es lo mejor del mundo estar sucio" inocente como siempre Lana, desearía tener un poco de eso de nuevo.

"No todos comparten el mismo estilo de vida Lana, por otro lado, ¿dónde está Lori" pregunto el albino mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"En su cuarto, dándole lecciones a Leni de cómo controlarnos una vez que ella se vaya, no quiere dejarle todo el peso a Luna, que la ayude...la voy a extrañar" Lincoln revolvió el cabello de su hermanita con una sonrisa, era normal empezar a ver lo cercano que era la fecha para que Lori se fuera de la casa, vaya que el tiempo vuela.

"Aún falta mucho, ánimo, oye, ¿quieres un poco de los gusanos que papa te trajo esta mañana? Eso siempre te anima" como buen hermano, sabía cómo levantar el ánimo de sus hermanas cuando ellas estaban decaídas, como por arte de magia, el rostro de Lana se ilumino en felicidad, gritando que sí, ojalá tan sólo alguna de ellas pueda...

Lincoln fue a la cocina, y tras servirle el platillo exótico a Lana, regreso a tomar un vaso de jugo, lo cual le ayudaba a relajarse cuando estaba nervioso, reviso su celular de nueva cuenta, viendo como las cosas iban, trato lo posible por controlar las sensaciones en su brazo y pecho con respiración lenta, estuvo tan concentrado que sólo el grito que vino desde la entrada lo saco de su corto descanso.

"¿¡Donde estas Lincoln?!" no había duda que era la voz de Lola, lo cual le tomó por sorpresa, no había razón para su enojo.

"¿¡Que sucede?! Leni estaba cerca de entender mi programa de niñera nocturna" exclamo Lori desde el segundo piso, quien, junto al resto, dejo lo que estaban haciendo para ver que sucedía.

"Si, aunque, sigo sin entender cómo van a cenar si tiene que mira al techo, como, se pueden ahogar" Lori se llevó la mano a cara, horas de explicación desperdiciadas. Luan sólo le dio palmadas en la espada a Leni, en señal de que no lo pensara tanto.

"¿¡Acaso no ven como nos dejó por seguir las bromas de Luan?!" al bajar todas, se sorprendieron al ver a Lynn y a Lola, cubiertas de un líquido espeso blanco, lo que claramente era champo. Lincoln miro desde la esquina de la cocina, la mirada de Luna era de estar igual de sorprendida que las demás.

No supo el porqué, sabía que Lynn y Lola le harían la vida miserable, sus miradas demostraban ira pura hacia él, aunque no fue su culpa, aun así, simplemente nació dentro de él, trato de contenerlo, enserio que trato, pero al final fue imposible, incluso sus hermanas lo vieron, Lincoln se rio, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

"¡Ah-hahahaha! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo siento, es demasiado! ¡No puedo!" su estómago dolía, era un gusto culposo, aunque toda risa desapareció cuando Lynn le tomo de la camisa, para encararlo, con Lola a su lado

"Escucha Lincoln, soy una persona tan buena que castigaría este acto con castigo medianamente duro, pero lo que me ha hecho enojar" Lola apunto su dedo de manera acusatoria a su hermano mayor "¡es que estas engañando a Ronnie Anne!"

El resto se taparon las bocas por la sorpresa, para luego mirarle con enfado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Lucy, quien lucía sin expresión alguna, pero todos lo sabían, ella también estaba enojada.

"Como lo escuchaste hermana, Lincoln se fue al arcade con Paige a una cita, uso el pretexto de ir con Clyde a estudia para distraernos, y como ven, incluso le gasto una broma a Lynn y Lola cuando supuestamente estaba en el baño" explico Luna los detalles, mentalmente, Luan estaba orgullosa, jamás esperaba que Lincoln siguiera su ejemplo, si la situación no fuera tan delicada, no dudaría en felicitarlo.

"¡Eso no se hace Linky!"

"Esperaba que tu moral estuviera en paramentos más altos"

"¡Ronnie Anne es tu novia, no merece que la engañes!"

"Eso es muy bajo viejo"

Esas fueron una de las tantas críticas que recibía sin cesar por parte de sus hermanas, sin darle tiempo a responder, debía hacer algo, a este paso, no podría controlar todo lo que pasaba en su mente, tenía que hacerlo, lo siento.

"¡Ya cállense!" el súbito grito de Lincoln hizo que sus hermana se callarán en seco, era muy inusual que gritarán de tal forma

"¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Entiendan por una buena vez que Ronnie Anne no es mi novia! ¡Por lo que puedo salir con cualquier chica cuando quiera! ¡Dejen de meterse en mi vida privada!" grito con lo mejor que pudo, tuvo que jalar aire para recuperar el aliento, se sentía mal, le había gritado a sus hermanas ¿Porque tenía que llegar a esto?

"Será mejor que modules tu voz conmigo enano, y no importa lo que hagas, el hecho es que engañaste a Ronnie Anne, tu—"

"El perdedor tiene razón, Lincoln no es mi novio" una voz muy conocida interrumpió a Lori, en la puerta, estaban Ronnie Anne y Bobby, quien saludo de manera nerviosa, sólo mencionado que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

"Bubu osito" toda expresión de enojo en Lori se difumino en el momento que vio a su novio, corriendo a abrazarle, ya había pasado tres semanas desde que se vieron en personas, toda una eternidad para la hija mayor de los Loud.

"Oiga" Lola chasqueó sus dedos para tener la atención de la pareja "dejen su momento para después, tenemos una situación aquí"

"Gracias por venir" susurro Lincoln a Ronnie Anne, se sentía más seguro al tener apoyo en esto.

"Tranquilo Lincoln, también es mi problema" respondió la latina con una sonrisa, una vez recibió la llamada, y viendo la oportunidad de aclarar este tema, no dudo en convencer a Bobby en venir desde la ciudad, con la excusa de que Lori estaba con mucho estrés por el asunto de la universidad, necesitando su compañía, siempre funciona.

"Ignorando ese momento tan cursi, sólo me pregunto, ¿por qué el afán de ocultar que son novios?"

"Déjame responderte con otra pregunta Luna, ¿por qué creen que somos novios?" pregunto Ronnie Anne con una expresión de calma, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Oh, porque Lori nos contó que se besaron cuando tuvieron aquella cita doble, ósea, era obvio que tenían que ser novios" dijo Leni con alegría, para ella, no había nada más tierno que eso, bueno, tal vez los ositos de felpa. Tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne, miraron de mala manera a Lori, ahora todo tenía sentido, fue culpa de ella que todo esto empezara.

"¿Que? Era necesario contarles a las demás, no todos los días das tu primer beso" Lori hacia como su estuviera ofendida, pensar que Lola era la única chismosa de temas privados era poco.

"De todos los dramas amorosos que existen en esta casa, parece que sólo se ensañan conmigo, ¿en verdad necesito mencionarlos? La única que no ha hecho avances desde el incidente de las cartas es Lynn"

"Cuida tus palabras, nerd" ok, eso último no faltaba decirlo, más aún cuando su hermana deportista estaba de mal humor. Bobby se percató del estado en el cual estaban Lynn y Lola, iba a preguntar pero su novia negó con la cabeza, descartando hacerlo.

En verdad, Lincoln lo podía ver, no por algo era el segundo en confianza de sus hermanas, sólo detrás de la respectiva compañera de cuarto, sabía algunas cosas. Leni intentando comprender esto del amor en su inocente mente con Chaz, Luan entrando al club de teatro para pasar más tiempo con Benny, incluso Lucy se debatía entre Rocky y Silas, el amor de luz u oscuridad como ella lo explicaba, de las más pequeñas se ahorraba esos temas, aún eran muy jovenes pensó para que comprendiera el concepto de amor.

De Lynn no sabía nada, más porque casi nunca hablan de esos temas privados, era la relación más débil que tenía en general con la familia actualmente, vaya, hace unos años eran inseparables, las cosas cambian, supongo. Mientras Luna, era el único que sabía su secreto hasta ahora, por lo que no tocaría ese tema, debe ser ella quien revele su relación con Sam.

"Lo hacemos para que tu relación no fracase, después del beso, más la mudanza de Ronnie Anne y Bobby, quisimos ayudarte" a Leni se le olvido agregar que el hecho de ser el único hijo varón en la familia tenía un gran peso, aunque sus hermanas no dudarían en espiar la primera cita de cualquiera, tal como paso en la primera cita de Lori con Bobby, algo que ella no sabía hasta cuando se lo revelaron cuando intentaron hace un podcast familiar que casi nadie escuchaba.

"¿Qué opinas? Decimos la verdad" la sugerencia de Ronnie Anne parecía lo mejor, con tal de obtener algo de paz.

"Si, ya no hay vuelta atrás" acepto Lincoln, dando un ligero suspiro, ya que más daba.

"¿Que verdad?" pregunto la princesa de la familia, con los ojos entrecerrados. Los supuestos pretendientes se miraron, antes de asentir.

"La verdad es que, ni yo ni Ronnie Anne sentimos algo especial en aquel beso, claro, excepto que era el primer beso de ambos" empezó a explicar Lincoln.

"Espera, eso—"

"Déjame terminar Lori, es importante, por favor" pidió ese favor a su hermana mayor, quien se lo concedió "seré franco, después de tanto mal entendido con Ronnie Anne, el beso fue una opción desesperada, sin embargo, también fue una manera de que ustedes dos terminarán con su drama" Lincoln hizo una pausa, dejando que su Ronnie Anne continuara.

"Si, Lincoln me lo explico poco después de disculparse conmigo como cien veces por todo, ambos estábamos harto de su situación en el restaurante, era obvia que se contenían para no abrazar al otro, así que usamos aquella acción improvisada para que regresarán, aun soportando la molestia del noviazgo".

"A lo que queremos llegar, es que el cómo era nuestra relación era fundamental para que ustedes siguieran juntos y felices, una pelea entre nosotros causaría un drama innecesario, por lo que les ocultamos varias peleas que tuvimos antes" dijo Lincoln

"Pero, yo sólo lo hacía para apoyarte, no me gusta verte lastimada por otros" Ronnie Anne sonrió por el comentario de su hermano mayor, se acercó a él, poniéndolo de rodillas con una patada en la espinilla, todo para que lo viera a los ojos, a su manera tosca.

"Roberto, en verdad aprecio que hagas eso por mí, pero no debes negar tu felicidad ni la de Lori por una pelea que tengamos Lincoln y yo, además, los mejores amigos siempre pelan, ¿no?"

"¿Mejores amigos?" pregunto Lisa, rescatando lo más importante de tanta palabrearía de amor fraternal.

"Si, lo siento, se lo tanto que nos 'shipean' pero la verdad, es que yo veo a Ronnie Anne como mi mejor amiga, junto con Clyde claro, y todo empezó con aquel conflicto" Ronnie Anne sólo sonrió, confirmado en pocas palabras que para ella era igual, de una forma u otra, la relación de Lori y Bobby los había juntado, cuando tenía esa tensa relación en su época de bravucona. El besar a una persona no te hace automáticamente su pareja, sin embargo, jamás negaría que Lincoln era bueno besando.

"Estas últimas semanas" siguió Lincoln, mirando al suelo y agarrando su brazo "cuando quise tomar la iniciativa con Paige, me ponía nervioso como resolver este tema como ustedes, tanto que me dio un bajó, no es fácil cuando es diez contra uno, aun cuando estas acostumbrado"

"Así que por eso estabas tan extraño" menciono Luna, ahora todo tenía sentido, Lincoln asintió, la rockera no se pudo contener, corriendo para abrazar a su hermano.

"Lo siento bro, jamás pensé que tuvieras tanta presión por nosotras, ojalá te hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar" Lori se acercó, para igual abrazarlo.

"Si, me pone muy feliz que te preocupes tanto por mi felicidad con Bobby, fue mi culpa por poner tanto énfasis en tu relación con Ronnie Anne para evitar problemas en mi noviazgo, aunque fuera de broma en ocasiones, lo siento, eres el mejor hermanito" una por una, se acercaron para abrazarlo, incluso Lola y Lynn, casi nunca se percataban de lo que podían causar al meterse todas con su hermano, la familia siempre era lo primero con los Loud.

"Yo también tengo algo de culpa, puede que sobre reaccionará sobre esto, mi error hermanita" también se disculpó Bobby.

"Relájate Bobby, lo hacía por mi bien, es normal de tu parte siendo tan sobreprotector conmigo, lo agradezco, pero también mereces ser feliz, deja que el perdedor y yo resolvamos nuestros problemas aparte" ante la ternura de las palabras de su hermana menor, Bobby sonrió y la abrazo, aun sabiendo que no le gustaban.

"Gracias nini, sé que puedo contar contigo" Ronnie Anne de sonrojo por el vergonzoso apodo "tu tranquila, me encargare que la familia también deje de molestarte, también puedo ayudarte con el chico de la calle 11, al que le hechas ojitos en la pista de skate" ahora sí, Ronnie Anne le pego un tremendo golpe en el estómago que le saco aire a Bobby, mala idea mencionarlo. Paso un tiempo para resolver cualquier duda, todo estaba tranquilo ahora.

"Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado, vamos a mi cuarto Bobby, tenemos que hablar de nuestras opciones en la universidad" dijo Lori, arrastrando a Bobby a las escalarás.

"Espera, ¿no me habías dichos que era seguro que irías a Michigan State?" pregunto el hijo mayor de los Santiago.

"Si Bobby, pero hoy me enviaron un correo de la universidad de Fairway, aumentado la beca para entrar al equipo de golf, tú sabes que uno de mis sueños es entrar a la liga profesional, aunque también quiero ser CEO de una empresa, para lo cual Michigan State es la opción, aunque también está la opción de la universidad donde trabaja tu tío Carlos...¿ves? Tenemos mucho que hablar" Lori se llevó a su novio a su cuarto, poco a poco, todos se dispersaron, todo regreso a la normalidad.

"¿Quieres que juguemos a la consola?" pregunto Ronnie Anne, apuntando a la consola de videojuegos de la sala.

"Claro" respondió Lincoln, aunque dos manos lo detuvieron en seco, demonios, lo había olvido.

"Ronnie Anne, ve empezando tú, tenemos que hablar con Lincoln a solas" dijo Lola con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de tres dólares.

"Si, es muy urgente, hay cuentas que saldar" Lynn estaba igual, suerte que no palpitaba su vena del cuello, de ser el caso, estará muerto, bueno, muerto ya estaba.

"Claro, diviértanse" contesto su mejor amiga con una sonrisa, sabiendo su destino, era claro que esta tarde no sería nada linda para Lincoln.

* * *

No, ya tenia suficiente, ni siquiera podía dormir sin despertarse cada media hora con la necesidad de usar cualquier cosas para mantenerse a la realidad, de tranquilizarse para no volverse loco al pensar lo peor, que podía morir, el peor temor de cada ser humano, un miedo irracional, el lo sabía, era ridículo tan si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad, los estudios de Lisa repetían que tenia un gran estado de salud, pero trata de calmar a una mente que va a mil por hora con pensamientos negativos, una y otra vez, tenia que salir de su cuarto, necesitaba aire.

Ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía desde que esto empezó, era su último recurso cuando tenía mucho en la cabeza, con máximo cuidado, abrió la ventana de su habitación, aún era de cuerpo pequeño para pasar sin problemas, con cautela y técnica, logro subirse al techo de su casa, comprendía que un error podría terminar mal, pero a este punto, era un riesgo a tomar.

Lincoln se colocó ligeramente alejado de la orilla, pero no lo suficiente para salir de lo que abajo sería su cuarto, no quería despertar a nadie por sus tonterías paranoicas extremas. Sentado de un ángulo donde muy difícilmente alguien lo pudiera ver, evitando que alguien diera el grito al cielo al ver a un niño en el techo en la madrugada, recargando su cabeza en las rodillas.

Dejaba que el ligero viento frío lo mantuviera en la realidad, el sentir el frío le hacía sentir seguro, por alguna extraña razón, un apoyo para que su mente no se saliera de control, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, todo el día aguanto este pensamiento.

No, no era por lo hecho por Lynn y Lola, al final tuvo que ser el muñeco de prueba de Lynn, con el pretexto de ayudarlo a pelear para la pelea con Chandler, otra de sus preocupaciones, aunque noto que golpeaba ligeramente más fuerte, no la culpaba. Con Lola, sólo tuvo que aceptar ser su sirviente en las fiestas de té que celebrara en cualquier minuto, más la mitad de su mesa, todo valía con tal de no verla enojada, de nuevo no la culpaba.

Lincoln miro la pantalla de su celular, era como estar en una película, aún no se lo podía creer, era verse a sí mismo en un video, sólo que no era el, jamás sonreía de esa manera, esa cosa lo había planeado todo.

Explicando desde el baño de Clyde todo, el cómo convenció a su mejor amigo de ayudarlo a hacer la broma y distraer a sus hermanas, todo a cambio de una foto de Lori en bikini, evitaba pensar en que la usaría. Explicaba como escapo por la ventana, como uso la bicicleta de Clyde para ir al arcade cuando sus hermanas entraron a la casa por la poca paciencia que tiene en esperarlo, en como sabía que Lynn patearla la puerta del baño, aunque no espero que Lola la ayudara.

La voz explico cómo investigaría a Paige por sus redes sociales, con tal de saber mejor de ella, de cómo investigo el juego de baile, récords, técnicas, informarse para el éxito, lo logro. Planeaba dejarle en la casa de árbol para que despertara, aunque lo hizo en el baño del arcade por alguna razón, dejándole la explicación emocional con sus hermanas a el, incluso consiguió que Ronnie Anne lo ayudara, para que le quitará el peso de encima.

¿No es lo que querías?

Esa frase se quedó insertada en su memoria, al final, se disculpó por hacer por este método, prometía regresar a su rol de espectador, de dejarle más tranquilo, siempre y cuando no se agrietará, le agradeció por prestarle algo, algo de tantos que decía que tenía.

Si, era lo que quería, que sus hermanas respetaran ligeramente su privacidad, si, quería tener una cita perfecta con Paige, si, tener un grupo de amigos más grande, si, aunque le costaba admitirlo, quería ver a Lynn y a Lola recibir un escarmiento, algo en su mente debía seguir resentido con ellas por acciones pasadas, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, era lo que quería, en parte.

Era lo que buscaba, entonces.

 **¿¡Por qué se sentía tan miserable!?**

Ya estaba llorando en silencio, tomando su cabeza en sus manos, no, él no consiguió nada de eso, la voz lo ayudo en todo, no fue esfuerzo suyo de hacer las cosas bien, tuvo que ser ayudado por otra cosa, no lo merecía. Era tan inútil que ni siquiera podía superarse a sí mismo.

Era un inútil paranoico, enfermo mental, no merecía estar a la sombra de nadie, mucho menos sus hermanas, su único rol era ser el soporte de todos, un simple soporte. Soporte que ya no dudaba en mentirles, su habilidad con la metira habia mejorado drasticamente.

Ayudar a Lori a cuidar a todos, ser el modelo de Leni, compañero musical de Luna, asistente de Luan, pareja deportiva de Lynn, consejero de Lucy, manager de Lola, compañero de juegos de Lana, conejillo de indias de Lisa, niñero de Lily.

Eso tenía que valer algo, ayudaba a sus hermanas a ser mejores, a tomar roles que ninguna otra tomaría a menudo, era su propósito, pero él era egoísta, de buscar su camino, incluso llego a pensar que la situación de la mala suerte fue un castigo mereció por no hablarlo mejor con los demás.

Basta, su mente no le dejaba en paz, de cómo la gente lo mirada cuando sepa todo, será medicado, mandado a un manicomio, todo mundo le dará esa mira, por favor, todo menos esa mirada.

"Oye tú, si tú, a quien le hablo en muchas veces para desahogarme, dime, dime por favor, ¿qué hago? ¿Ahora qué hago! Estoy tan desesperado, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo"

Vaya, tan bajo ha caído de pedirle ayuda a nada, lo único que podía hacer era desahogarse en silencio, con la calma que la noche da, para mañana actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, todo hasta resolver todo esto por su cuenta, claro, si lo lograba. Podría estar pensado muchas tonterías, contradecir sus propias palabras, porque, ¿que hizo el para recibir esta tortura? Nacer sin talento, nacer como niño, basta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Un día, en que todos salió perfectos, donde debía dormir feliz por todo lo logrado, había mejorado su entorno, pero no su mente, esto era demasiados para él, porque...después de todo.

 _¿No era lo que quería?_

.

.

.

 **A/N: Vaya, casi rompo mi record de mas palabras por capitulo, podia haberlo roto, pero donde lo deje se me hace ideal, a ver que opinan ustedes. Espero mucho sus comentarios, recuerden que les contesto en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer, kuna fuera.**

 **Por cierto, ¿disfrutaron la semana de estreno? Yo me quedo con el episodio enfocado en el Lynn padre y su paranoia de ser equitativo, viendo como convive con sus hijos, el de Lori y Lincoln estuvo bien, el de Lynn fue meh en mi opinion. Lo interesante es ver como Luna y Luan llevan sus situaciones amorosas en los proximos episodios, sin olvidar el especial del restaurante, veamos que pasa.**

 **.**

 **Ahora de responder comentarios:**

 **RCurrent: Si, el frio controlado es lo mejor, al menos para mi, me alegra saber que te gusto la trama, veremos como evoluciona todo.**

 **sonikdc: Tranquilo amigo, existe una vida que atender primero, la referencia fue ligeramente complicada, tratando de que quedo todo claro, y lo del cabello de Lynn, bueno, rara vez la vemos asi, gracias por tu apoyo, espero tu comentario.**

 **maestro jedi: Gracias, espero pueda manejarlo como busco de la mejor manera.**

 **Crismoster025: Gracias por tu critica, todavia no quiero tocar tanto la ansiedad/depresion, pues es un proceso que trato de manejar, como en el final de este capitulo, donde explica como se complica. Lo entiendo pero prefiero los usar OC que usar personajes con OOC, si bien la seria tiene muchos personajes secundarios, solo usare unos cuantos que me sirvan para la trama en si, como Maggie (no, no sera para juntarla con Luan), o Flip...spoiler alert.**

 **Hisworld39: Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este capitulo satisfaga tus expectativas, un saludo**

 **trickl01: (como comentaste cada capitulo, lo cual agradezco bastante, pondre un numero para cada comentario tuyo)**

 **P: Si, sorpresa**

 **1: Si, puedes ponerlo de esa manera, mas o menos.**

 **2: Hice lo mejor posible**

 **3: Ne-heee ¿cuando dije que la voz ayudaria a Lincoln?**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Important note: If you read the English version of this fic, "Static Mind," I ask for your patience, my beta is correcting another of my fics, also as life to take care, this and the last chapter will be update as soon as possible. If you can´t resist, well, hope google translator do a decent job. Thanks for your understanding.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La suerte te sonríe**

.

La noción del tiempo la perdido desde hace tiempo, sólo cuando vio la luz del sol traspasar aquel pequeño hueco entre las cortinas, supo que se había pasado toda en vela, pero al ser de las únicas horas donde la casa estaban en su mayor tranquilidad, no podía posponer esto más tiempo.

Con un gran bostezo, miro el monitor de su laptop mientras movía su mano, toda acalambrada por el tiempo que estuvo escribiendo, se sentía satisfecha por sus avances, pero aún había partes con las que tendría que mejorar con la práctica. Cuando en verdad quieres acceder a este nivel de estudios, no debes confiarse en nada.

Lori estaba agradecida con su novio, Bobby, el amor de su vida, la escucho con todo el dilema de la universidad, si bien había platicado con sus padres, no se sintió totalmente conforme, claro, amaba que le dieran su total apoyo en lo que quisiera dedicarse el resto de su vida, algo que muchos no contaban por ciertos padres que imponen carreras por ser 'lo mejor' para sus hijos.

De igual forma, la hija mayor de la familia Loud ya se preparaba mentalmente para la futura carga que le venía, ella estaba decidida a conseguir un beca, la mayor posible para que su familia no sienta tanto el golpe económico que es la universidad, incluso trabajaría para solventar sus gastos, aunque termine agotada, todo sea por su familia. Si es Michigan State, deberá mantener un promedio alto, ser dedicada al estudio como Lisa, si es Fairway, deberá mantener su nivel de juego siempre al máximo, por lo exigente que era el equipo de golf, donde lo deportivo importa más que lo académico, al menos ya había descartado la opción de la ciudad.

Bobby le repitió varias veces que no le importaría manejar tres a seis horas para verla un día, si ella va hacer lo que gusté, eso lo hará feliz, algo tan dulce que no se resistió la ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo como Lily a su oso de felpa. Bobby siempre supo que quería estudiar para ayudar a su abuelo Hector con el negocio familiar, dejarle todo en orden para que se retirara, aunque sabía que su abuelo era un hombre trabajador de toda la vida, desde que antes de irse de México a por el sueño americano, ambos lo admiraba tanto.

Hoy por la tarde sería la primera prueba con Fairway, un examen de conocimiento general más una práctica de golf con los demás aspirantes, aunque opto por realizar los simuladores de examen que Michigan State le mando por correo electrónico, eran más exigentes, por ende, la parte del examen de hoy debería ser pan comido.

Otra de las cosas que platicaron fue sobre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, de cómo ambos hicieron ciertas cosas mal, Lori forzando a su hermanito a ser siempre bueno con Ronnie Anne para evitar que su relación con Bobby terminase, incluso la pareja instigo a que fueran novios, si, la mayoría de las veces era sólo para molestarlos, sin percatarse de la presión que le ponían a sus hermanos menores, más aún cuando apenas empezaban en este mundo del amor.

Pero ya no importaba más, su mente ya no era un caos por el asunto de la universidad, se tomaría su tiempo para tomar la decisión, paso tiempo de calidad con Bobby, recordando la sensación de seguridad y calidez por ser rodeada en sus brazos, de saber que una vez termine con sus examen, Lincoln podrá estar más tranquilo, tratando de conquistar a su crush, siempre estará disponible para darle consejos, todo regresaría a su alocada normalidad.

"¡Ahh! ¡Lori, ayúdame, estoy ciega!" Lori suspiro cansada, nunca podía faltar algo así en la mañanas

"Leni, sólo quítate el antifaz...y abre los ojos" aunque le parecía increíble tener que mencionarlo, Lori sabía que tenía que ser muy específica con ella, sinceramente, le preocupaba como entraría a la universidad con su nivel de inteligencia, sólo subió su nivel académico 200 puntos, la mitad por mera suerte, la otra mitad, Leni decía que fue un ángel que le paso las respuestas, pero no se percató que sólo era un chico que le susurro las respuesta para quedar bien con ella, aunque al final su hermana ni se percató de su existencia.

"Oh, gracias Lori, hey, como que, vas a ocupar mucho maquillaje para cubrir esas ojeras" ni bien despertaba y ya le notaba ese tipo de detalles, aunque ya lo veía venir por la desvelada.

"Lo se Leni, como sea, iré a servirme un poco más de café" Lori salió del cuarto con la taza en mano, viendo como su hermana corría al baño, al menos esa regla la entendía, a nadie le gusta hacer fila para el baño, de seguro Leni tardara de hora a hora y media, mitad del tiempo en busca de algún objeto de maquillaje que siempre tiene en frente suyo, aún con todo eso, todos aman a Leni.

Al llegar a la cocina para servirse el café, se dispuso a revisar su celular, casi nada era nuevo, pues pocos actualizaban durante la madrugada. Lori no podía evitar pensar que sería de sus amigos al momento de separar caminos, por el momento, sólo ella y Becky optaron por quedarse en Michigan, los demás se irían a diferentes universidades por todo el país, por otro lado, su mejor amiga y a veces rival, Carol Pingrey, había conseguido una beca para tomar un curso en Francia, trabajo el último año para conseguir esa beca, Lori no tenía más que admiración por ella, esperando que la distancia no afecte su relación.

"Buenos día cariño" su madre también entro a la cocina, sonriéndole con esa mirada cansada, si de admiración hablamos, Lori jamás podía sentirse más orgullosa por sus padres, por su esfuerzo de sacar a la familia adelante, incluso de tomarse el tiempo de asistir a tanto evento de sus hijos como fuera posible, aún en estos tiempos difíciles, daban todo de sí.

"Buenos días mama, ¿dormiste bien?"

"Si, aunque no me hubiera molestado estar otros cinco minutos en cama" respondió Rita, prendiendo la estufa para empezar a calentar su té mañanero, para después servir la comida a las mascotas, tal como lo dictaba su rutina diaria, al menos los fin de semana todo era más tranquilo.

"¿Y papa? A esta hora ya debería estar preparando el desayuno"

"Tu padre se fue temprano al trabajo, hoy tenían un evento especial, por lo que la preparación del banquete debe empezar desde temprano" respondió Rita, con voz visiblemente cansada, si la rutina de trabajo de su madre era difícil, para su padre era más, si bien el trabajar en algo que te gusta siempre es importarte, jamás pensó que trabajar en un negocio de banquetes fuera tan agotador, Lori incluso escucho por accidente como su madre le pedía que se tomara el día libre, por su salud, aunque Lynn Sr era firme en sacar a su familia adelante.

"Lori, conseguí que mi jefe me diera la tarde libre, yo te llevare a Fairway para tu examen, de paso dejare a Lola, Lynn y Leni en sus actividades, si ves que tardó en llegar, me marcas por favor, ah, y los McBride vendrán a recoger a Lincoln al medio día para ir con sus amigos a estudiar"

"Esta bien mama, yo me encargo de mantener la casa en pie hasta que llegues, además Luna ya empieza a imponer su autoridad, no creo que haya problema, además, ya le quitando los materiales peligrosos a Lisa" una parte de ella extrañara mandar a sus hermanos, no era algo que le gustará hacer, pero ver esas expresiones de miedo respeto le hacían sentir tan bien, su rol como la hermana mayor lo desempeñaba tan bien. Minutos después, su madre ya estaba lista con su uniforme de dentista, se despidió de sus hijos, e irse al trabajo.

"Buenos días Lori" ahora su hermanito menor quien le saludaba, quien se fue directo al refrigerador, sacando una gran cantidad de cosas, claro, hoy era sábado de huevos, ya una tradición en la familia Loud.

"Buenos días Lincoln, ¿ya se levantaron todas?"

"Sólo faltan Lana y Lily, las demás ya están formadas para entrar al baño, por lo que me da tiempo de hacer el desayuno para todas" siempre se sorprendía que tan bien Lincoln conocía los gustos de todas, aun cuando gustaran de cosas tan diferentes, de por si hacer diez variaciones de huevos para el desayuno era complicado, de cierta forma, era un soporte para la familia, sin duda tenía el corazón más noble.

"Venga, hagamos esto juntos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte" Lincoln le miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza "¿qué? ¿Tan raro es querer ayudarte de vez en cuando?"

"No, no, para nada" le sonrió Lincoln, mientras ponía tres sartenes en la estufa "ayúdame con los huevos revueltos de Lynn y con los huevos duros de las gemelas, yo haré el huevo poche para Leni y el frito para Luna"

"A la orden, chefcito" al parecer ese pequeño apodo lo dejo algo avergonzado, que lindo. El proceso paso rápido, logrando sacar todos los platillos, con jugo de naranja y pan tostado para acompañar, no cabía duda que hicieron un trabajo en equipo, por lo que al ver todo listo, se dieron los cinco, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Hey Lincoln" el albino volteo a verla "quiero volver a agradecerte, por preocuparte por mí, te debo una grande, si ocupas ir a la tienda de cómics o a cualquier lugar, no dudes en decírmelo"

"Gracias Lori, lo tendré en mente, sabes que haría todo por verte a ti y a las demás feliz, las quiero mucho" las palabras de su hermano menor derretían el corazón de Lori por lo tierno que sonaba, por lo que no dudo en abrazarlo.

"Eres el mejor, nosotras haríamos lo mismo por verte feliz, te queremos mucho...oye, no olvides que siempre estoy disponible para darte consejos para conquistar a Paige, Romeo" ver a Lincoln sonrojarse era aún más tierno, además era divertido molestarlo con la vida amorosa, aunque no sólo era con él, con las demás lo hacía también, no sabían lo lindo que era estar con alguien con quien amas.

"Lo haré Lori, aun viviendo con todas ustedes, aún hay cosas que no entiendo de las chicas"

"Para nosotras es lo mismo con los chicos Lincoln, no te sientas tan especial...hey, ¿porqué de las ojeras" Lori se percató de las pequeñas bolsas negras debajo de los ojos de Lincoln.

"Estudiando, las matemáticas necesitan práctica, no sé porque a Lisa le encantan, ¿y tú Lori? ¿lista para Fairyway?"

"Si, también me la pase toda la noche estudiando, es una lástima que la práctica sea privada, siempre es bueno tener a la familia apoyando de cerca"

Desde arriba se empezó a escuchar gritos y ruidos, por las voces debían ser las gemelas quienes volvían a pelear, Lincoln le miro, como si pidiera permiso, a lo que ella respondió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza al lado, en señal que fuera a parar la pelea.

Lori aún seguía preocupada por el asunto de la pelea, pero Luan le comento mañana el hablaría del tema en la reunión de hermanos, así que sería paciente por ahora, incluso tenía pensado hablar con sus hermanas para hacer una actividad que a Lincoln le gustará, en señal de agradecimiento por estar siempre por ellas, de ser tan positivo ante todo.

Una lástima que no viera que ese límite de ser positivo se rompió hace mucho en Lincoln, ojalá pudiera ver que llevaba una máscara encima, los problemas que se hubieran ahorrado con convocarlo un poco más, sólo un poco más.

* * *

Después de convivir como cualquier otro sábado, al estilo de la casa Loud, Lincoln noto como sus hermanas era un ligeramente más cariñosas con él, claro, lo molestaban por su nuevo interés amoroso, aunque no dudaba en responder con revelar cierta información que sabía sobre ellas, al puro estilo de Lola, todo en base a un juego de quien avergonzaba al otro.

Le tenía que dar crédito a lo exigente que sería el examen, gracias a eso, tuvo la excusa perfecta para la desvelada de anoche, jamás supo a qué hora bajo del techo para caer rendido por completo, lo único que recordaba es haber soñado algo, esa veces que sabes que soñaste, pero tu mente no guardo nada, en el caso de Lincoln, sólo podía recordar una sensación, el sentir la nieve tocar tu piel, opto por no darle más vueltas al tema, dejándole como un simple sueño.

Ese pequeño momento con Lori le ánimo un poco más la mañana, era momentos especiales que siempre guardaba en su ser, es curiosos que algunas de las memorias con su hermana mayor pasarán en la cocina, cuando le sirvió su primer helado, un mini guerra de pasteles cuando tenía cinco años, donde al final el resto se unió, entre otras cosas que terminaban con risas y la cocina más sucia que la cama de Lana. Son estos detalles tan pequeños, los cuales le recuerdan por que debe seguir adelante, el no perder ante lo que le pasaba, para estar al lado de su familia, para verlos brillas.

Aunque, había detalles que ennegrecían todo, como... _eso._

Llego el medio día, y con ello el auto donde Clyde le esperaba con su padre Harold, para llevarlo a casa de Jordán, sus hermanas lo bombardearon con consejos y muy ligeros complementos, como desodorante, perfumes, peinar su cabello, era para ir a estudiar, no una cita, agregado lo incómodo que es coquetear con tus amigos cerca. Una vez se despedido, agregando una señal de ánimo a Lori para su prueba de la tarde, Lincoln se subió al auto, listo para partir al estudio.

El trayecto tomo alrededor de diez minutos, entre más avanzaban, más lujosas las casas eran, si bien no llegaban al nivel de los más ricos, podía decirse que la familia Rosato vivía muy bien, de seguro con un casa más grande, habría un poco más de privacidad, aun así, las memorias hechas en la casa Loud jamás las cambiarían.

"Bueno chicos, aquí los dejo, recuerda Clyde, vendré a las siete en punto, hoy tenemos sábado de damas chinas" dijo Howard, viendo como su hijo y su mejor amigo bajaban del auto.

"Si papa, no puedo esperar"

"Gracias por traerme señor McBride"

"Ni lo menciones Lincoln, diviértanse con el estudio" los chicos tocaron el timbre de la casa, siendo recibidos por una señora, quien era la vivía imagen de Jordán, sólo que más mayor.

"Hola, deben ser los amigos de mi hija, pasen por favor, ellos están en la sala"

"Gracias por recibirnos" dijeron Lincoln y Clyde, educadamente, una vez vio a los chicos dentro de la casa, Harold puso marcha de regreso a su hogar.

"Whoa, no recuerdo haber visto la casa de Jordán desde adentro, es imponente" cometo Clyde, viendo lo grande que era la casa.

"Si, es increíble" agrego Lincoln, viendo todo mientras caminaba, al voltear a la ventana, fue recibido por la mirada de alguien que ya conocía del pasado, y no había quedado en buenos términos, el perro de Jordán.

"¡Ahh!" un simple ladrido del perro causo el grito de espanto de ambos chicos, quienes no dudaron en esconder tras la gran protección de un gran oso de peluche, aun cuando claramente había un vidrio que evitaba que el perro entrara. Una risa se escuchó de fondo.

"Vaya chicos, protegiendo su vida detrás del señor esponjoso, que varonil" era Jordán, quien los veía con una sonrisa de burla.

"Un gusto verte también Jordán" respondió Lincoln, con sarcasmo, tratando de proteger la poca dignidad masculina que le quedaba.

"Es sólo que tu perro es imponente, y vaya que ladra" agrego Clyde, aun viendo con miedo al animal.

"Relájense, Ajax es inofensivo, lo tuve que dejar afuera porque a Dave le dan miedo los perros grandes, el sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien, es un lindo y mi bebe"

"Dile eso a mi ropa" susurro Lincoln, desviando la mirada para no mirar a Ajax, sentía que algo tenía ese perro contra de él, o de su ropa.

Después del espanto inicial, Jordán los llevo a la sala, donde ya estaban la mayoría del grupo, sólo faltaban Stella y Liam de llegar, Liam vivía algo lejos, por lo que era entendible que llegara tarde, Stella mención que tenía la visita de un tío que venía desde Filipinas a ver a la familia, además, siendo ella una de las tutoras, debían esperar, por lo que sólo se limitaron a hablar entre ellos.

Al principio fue una plática entre chicos con chicos, pues Jordán y Cookie habían ido al cuarto de ella para mostrarle algunas cosas, cosas de chicas suponía Lincoln. Platicaron sobre teorías a futuro sobre Ace Savvy, sobre el rol de la nueva villana, de cómo algunas teorías sobre Karma daban sentido algunos misterios, el secreto de Jack, entre otras cosas, a Dave le costó un poco entrar a la plática, pues admitió que era más de leer manga, siendo más por hobby, pero término por integrarse bien.

Al tiempo, todo el grupo había llegado, incluso Stella había traído un pizarrón para dar mejor las clases, todo acompañado por unas deliciosas galletas traídas por Cookie, si bien querían terminar rápido para divertido juntos, entendían que esto era para sacar la mejor nota posible, cada uno para sus propios estándares.

Cada quien tomo sus especialidades para enseñar, Clyde y Stella matemáticas, Liam biología, Zach química, Cookie y Dave inglés, Lincoln historia, Paige y Jordán geografía, siendo Rusty el único sin especialidad, y al quien más se le tuvieron que repetir las cosas. El ambiente era muy agradable, ojalá el tiempo no saliera volando.

A Lincoln le gustaba de cierta forma enseñar, era una manera de ayudar, aunque más de una vez se puso nervioso cuando Paige de acercaba para de ver sus notas, o cuando le tocaba enseñar a las chicas, aún tenía esa parte tímida con las niñas, pero esto se ibas por lo divertido que era, más algunas que otra broma, el tiempo paso volando.

Una vez que el cerebro exigía un descanso más que merecido, pues la cantidad de información adquirida fue descomunal, y ante la presión del grupo, Jordán finamente cedió para conectar la consola para jugar al nuevo Smash Bros, en batallas de ocho jugadores, siendo un descontrol impresionante, aun cuando Stella y Cookie no eran mucho de videojuegos, optaron por darle una oportunidad, mientras ocho jugaban, los otros dos observaban o platicaban entre ellos. Lincoln no dudo en usar a Capitán Falcón, sobreviviendo tres rondas, hasta perder por culpa del Sonic usado por Zach, él y Jordán serían espectadores esta ronda.

"Iré por un poco de soda, ¿quieres acompañarme?"

"Seguro" a Lincoln ya le empezaba a doler el oído derecho por tanto soportar los gritos de Liam, era de esos jugadores que dejaban sacar toda su ira, o pasión como lo trata de argumentar, gracias a dios los controles eran inalámbricos. Al llegar al cocina, se sirvieron un poco de Fanta, más comer un agarrar unas frituras que estaban ahí.

"Sabes Lincoln, estoy me trae recuerdos, de cuando salía con ustedes, había olvidado lo divertido que era" confeso Jordán, mirando el interior de su vaso, claro que recordaba aquellas épocas, las sesiones de lectura en casa de Clyde, más las discusiones sin sentido, que terminaban en risas.

"Si, eran buenos tiempo" fue lo único que respondió, pues Lincoln trataba de lidiar con otra sensación incómoda, estaba vez en la zona de quijada, suerte que era de las cuales podía controlar con facilidad.

"Oye" miro a Jordán, quien ahora tenía una expresión de culpa "¿en verdad no están molestos conmigo por dejarlos?"

Así que era eso, aún recordaba ese día, después de la clase de educación física, Jordán llego feliz con ellos, explicando que el grupo de los populares la había invitado a un evento, todos en el grupo la felicitaron, era un sueño que algún grupo de chicos populares se fijaran en ellos, le desearon la mejor de las suertes, que al menos uno del grupo lo hiciera.

Poco a poco, las ocasiones donde todo el grupo convivía se reducían, las conversaciones sobre cómics con Liam y Clyde, fueron remplazadas por hablar de moda con Mollie y Joy, el primero en notarlo fue Lincoln, si bien se sentía triste por la inminente salida de Jordán del grupo, al menos tenía más amigos, como ella siempre lo había querido.

Finalmente, Jordán tuvo el valor de decirles que se cambiaba de grupo, pero que trataría de salir con ellos lo más que pueda, mentira, sólo trataba de hacerlo menos difícil, obviamente, los chicos no lo tomaron a bien, reclamando que había cambiado, olvidando quien era, de pasar de ellos como si nada, palabras muy severas.

Lincoln fue quien se interpuso para defenderla, recordando todo lo que Jordán hizo por ellos en el pasado, que debían respetar su decisión, era su vida, tuvo la valentía de venir a decirles de frente, no por un mensaje, ella los apreciaba, sólo que, la gente cambia.

 _"No importa que cambies de grupo, por siempre, tendrás mi amistad, siempre tenlo en cuenta"_

Esas fueron las palabras de Lincoln, extendiendo su mano en señal, de paz, lo cual fue respondido amablemente por la chica, ambos con una sonrisa, a los demás les tomo tiempo, pero aceptaron partir caminos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Curiosamente, la partida de la única chica del grupo creo un estado de inseguridad en el resto, incluido Lincoln, quienes se le dificultaron más interactuar con chicas, con temor a parecer extraños, eso explica porque llegaron a aquella histeria colectiva, pensando que Stella quería estar con ellos porque le gustaba a uno del grupo, el resto es historia.

Regresando a la realidad, Lincoln no estaba molesto, no podía hablar por los demás, pero a lo que a él le concierne, solamente estaba triste, por alejarse de una amiga de mucho tiempo, al menos cuando los invito a la fiesta en su nueva piscina, comprendió que aún les tenía en cuenta ¿Que hubiera hecho el si hubiera sido invitado al grupo de los populares? Otra escenario de 'y si...' que nunca sabremos qué hubiera pasado.

"¿Lincoln?" la voz de Jordán la saco de su trance, debía empezar acostumbrarse a esto perderse en su mente.

"No estoy molesto, Jordán, como dije antes, tú decides con quien juntarte, somos amigos después de todo, eso no cambiara" esa fue su respuesta, así de simple, era todo lo que pensaba, jamás le guardaría rencor por algo así.

"Aun así..." incómoda, la chica opto por cambiar el tema de conversación, a algo que le molestaba "¿en verdad piensas pelear con Chandler?"

"Si, admito que todo paso muy rápido, pero cuando los molestan a ustedes, a mis amigos, me enojo, al menos los saque de esta situación, así están seguros tranquila, tengo un plan" Jordán suspiro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Esta es una de las razones por la que eres asombroso, Lincoln"

"¿Eh?"

"Si, no conozco a nadie que busque poner a los demás siempre primero, tu ayudas a mucha gente, me animaste cuando reprobé mi primer examen, ideaste un plan para ayudar a que las galletas de Cookie fueran aceptadas en la cafetería, incluso hiciste que el director cumpliera su sueño de la infancia de conocer a Billy, por no mencionar a Clyde y tus hermanas, es por eso que les agradas a todos"

"Exageras, no es la gran cosa, sólo hago lo correcto"

"Hey" Jordán le tomo los hombros, con la mirada sería.

"Te conozco bien Lincoln, tienes el mal hábito de darte poco mérito, de ponerte por debajo de los demás, nos ayudado muchas veces, claro, has hecho tonterías, pero tratas de repararlo, y aprendes de ellos, levanta la mirada como un hombre, siente orgulloso"

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, lo estaba haciendo para hacerlo sentir mejor, el sólo hacia lo que un amigo haría por otros, de ayuda porque era lo correcto, es su forma de pensar, lo que sabía hacer, la gran cosa no era, agregando que muchas veces terminaba con sus planes mal ejecutados. ¿En verdad debería darse crédito por eso?

El grito de frustración de Rusty resonó por toda la casa, ambos se dieron cuenta que Dave los miraba en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona, ocasionado que Jordán se separa, avergonzaba, pero sin perder la oportunidad de reclamarle por espiarlos, Lincoln desvío la mirada, todavía pensando en lo dicho por su amiga, ya lo pensaría con la almohada en la noche, después de todo, es poco probable que duerma bien.

Como era de esperarse, algunos se cansaron de jugar a la consola, así que Dave sugirió un juego que hacían con su otro grupo, con los chicos populares, una máquina de toques, la idea era interesante, aunque no muchos se animaron al atrevido juego. Dave, Jordán, Rusty, Lincoln, y Clyde se animaron, los tres últimos más para entender los juegos que los populares, si es que de milagro iban a una, por su parte, Paige, Liam, y Zach siguieron jugando videojuegos, Stella y Cookie optaron por dar un repaso general a su ritmo.

"El juego es simple, yo presiono este botón, cuando la música se detenga, presionan el botón en su mando, sólo el primero en apretarlo se salva de la descarga, quien llega a diez salvadas, gana ocho dólares, dos dólares por perdedor más una invitación para el arcade" el grupo estuvo de acuerdo, el botón de la muerte fue presionado, todos expectantes, con oídos y dedo listo.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Si duele!"

"Al parecer nosotros cuatro lo presionamos, suerte a la próxima Rusty" se burló Dave, de nuevo precio ando el botón.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿otra vez sólo yo?!" las risas empezaron a escaparse del resto de participantes, no podían evitarlo, las reacciones de Rusty eran oro puro.

"Se más rápido, pareces una tortuga en cuanto reflejos" dijo Jordán con una sonrisa. Tercera ronda.

"¡Ahhhh! no, no, no, no, yo lo dejo, adiós, adiós" ahora si las risas explotaron, tratando de convencer al pobre Rusty que se quedara, que no fuera un gallina, sin darse cuenta, Dave volvió a prender la máquina, presionado su botón, aprovechando que los demás tenían aún sujetado su control.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Eso no se vale!" Jordán trato de golpear a Dave, pero por la distancia no logro, el chico estaba que se orinaba a de risa por el grito de su amiga, tan agudo

"Que tramposo eres, te pasas" se quejó Clyde, sobando su mano, era más potente de lo que esperaba, miro a su mejor amigo para ver como lo había tomado, vio a un Lincoln tomado con fuerza su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Lincoln? ¿Todo bien?" pregunto, le tomo segundos, pero recibió una respuesta.

"...Si, la descarga fue muy fuerte, pero estoy bien, tranquilo" le sonrió, notaba algo forzada esa sonrisa, le mantendría un ojo, por su bien.

Lincoln maldecía por dentro, jamás espero que el shock eléctrico lo fuera dejar así, mordiéndose por dentro el labio para no perder el control, ahora todo su brazo estaba con sensación incómoda, casi como si lo sintiera algo extraño, debía mantener la calma, evitar que esto fuera al pecho y no hubiera control que lo ayudara. Cambio de mano, ahora usando la derecha, donde no era tan sensible.

El juego continuo hasta que Rusty se hartó de perder, fingiendo estar indignado por una supuesta trampa, hecho para esconder su berrinche, abrió la puerta de patio, son darse cuenta de que por accidente tiro el plato de comida del perro. Ajax miro su comida en el suelo, para luego mirar con enojo al chico, quien no tuvo mejor idea que huir del perro, terminado aventándose a la piscina para salvarse.

Las risas explotaron con mayor intensidad entre los jóvenes, el resto también vino a ver que sucedió, para terminar uniendo sus a la algarabía, vaya, hace mucho que no se reía de esta manera, era como una medicina que en verdad necesitaba, después de tanto vivido en estos meses. Rusty lo tomo de buena manera, quedándose con que hizo reír a las damas, algo importante para enamorar a una chica, más cuando estaba en guerra con Liam y Zach por el corazón de la hermosa Stella.

Tras esperar a que Rusty se pudiera secar, optaron por dar un repaso entre todos, ya era suficiente diversión por ahora, paso el tiempo hasta dar las seis de la tarde, dándoles tiempo de jugar a un juego de mesa entre todos, pero el juego ocupaba una máquina que necesitaba baterías.

"Rayos, ¿ahora qué hacemos?" pregunto Liam, viendo el problema.

"Podemos jugar a otra cosa, como adivina quién" propuso Cookie, pero Jordán en verdad quería jugar a ese juego con sus amigos, afortunadamente, predio el foco en su mente.

"Ya se, la tienda de Flip está a dos calles de aquí, de seguro vende baterías a muy buen precio"

"Tienes razón Jordán, ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un cupón de descuento para su tienda, todo por celebrar acción de gracias en su tienda" al ver que todos le miraban con confusión, Lincoln opto por aclarar "es una larga historia"

"Bueno, iré con Lincoln por las baterías, ustedes armen el tablero, cualquier cosa sólo manden mensaje, están en su casa" Lincoln vio la reacción de sus amigos, Clyde sólo se despidió con la mano, los demás le sonrieron con los pulgares arriba, vio a Zach moviendo la boca, entendiendo lo que le decía, 'ídolo, suerte'.

Ignorando eso, la plática que tuvo en el camino con Jordán fue más tranquila que la que tuvieron en la cocina, poniéndose al tanto de cada uno, se enteró que ella se hartó del acoso de Andrew, a tal punto de darle un rodillazo en las zonas nobles, eso debió doler como el infierno, pero se lo merecía, sus niveles de acoso rozaban a los de los personajes de ficción, el mensaje era más que claro. Por su parte, la verdad no pudo comentar mucho, más de ayudar a sus hermanas, como aquel día que se dio cuenta que su vida era un bucle casi perfecto, busco algo para cambiarlo, ahora a menor media, fracasando rotundamente, la única ventaja era que podía planear mejor las cosas del día a día con lo que sabía.

Llegaron a la estación de servicio, vacía como la mayoría de las veces, al entrar, vieron a Flip sin camisa, poniendo precios a sus productos, por leer las promociones que tenía, era claro que buscaba sacarle algo más a los clientes incautos, el tipo de gente ni se molestan en revisar su cambio. Al verlos, hombre se puso rápidamente la camisa, volviendo a su faceta de vendedor de tienda.

Flip era una persona, curiosa por así decirlo, fue gracias a él que pudieron celebrar acción de gracias con los casa grandes, claro que tuvo un costo, pero le estaba agradecido por dar su espacio, luego estaban las historias siendo entrenador del equipo de basquetbol de Lynn, más las de Lori cuando llego a trabajar enfrente de la estación, jamás sabría qué pasaba por aquella mente.

Después de comprar las baterías a un precio razonable, y recibiendo un cupo para la compra de un hoy dog gratis, algo que ambos descartaron al ver el estado de la máquina, Lincoln y Jordán salieron del establecimiento, de regreso a casa de la chica, llegaron a la mitad de la calle, cuando un pequeño gato blanco se puso enfrente de ellos.

"Mira Lincoln, ¿no es adorable?" Jordán fue a acariciar al pequeño mino, mencionado que ojalá tuviera algo para darle de comer. Típico de las chicas, ven algo lindo y se derriten, como los gatos, los bebés, o las promociones en tiendas comerciales, si lo sabía él.

"Hey, no te vayas" el gato corrió hacia dentro de un callejón, la chica lo siguió por un momento, sólo para ver que el animal se metió dentro de un hoyo en la pared, seguro regreso con su familia.

Lincoln iba a hablar, decirle que se fueran, el sol se empezaba a poner y no tendrían tiempo de jugar con los demás, por mencionar el evidente factor de que no era seguro estar en un callejón, sin embargo, escucho un ruido venir de cerca, Jordán lo escucho también. Con toda la precaución del mundo, se acercaron hasta un contenedor de basura, observando que escondió del otro lado, estaba un chico dormido, en una posición incómoda, teniendo de lado una bolsa y un bonche de hojas.

"Espera, ¿no es el chico nuevo? ¿El tal Seth?" menciono Jordán, claro, usaba la misma ropa que llevó el vienes en la escuela. Llevado por la curiosidad, Lincoln tomo una hoja de las tantas que tenía este chico, se veía la foto de una pequeña niña, por la edad de las gemelas, sonriendo, con una trenza lateral en su cabello café oscuro.

 **¿Has visto a esta niña?**

 **Dawn White**

 **Cualquier información, favor de comunicarse al 001-313-xxx-xxxx**

"Oh Dios mío, ¿es su hermana?"

"¿La han visto?" una voz tenue y calmada de escucho, Jordán casi pega un grito por la sorpresa, Seth los miraba sin emoción alguna, con los ojos entrecerrado, pegando su cabeza con la pared.

"¡Oye, no hagas eso! ¿¡Y qué demonios haces durmiendo detrás de un bote de basura?!"

"¿La han visto? Es una pregunta muy simple" Seth ignoro por completo los reclamos de Jordán, lo le importaba en lo absoluto.

"No, lo siento" respondió Lincoln casi en un susurro, al calmarse, Jordán respondió lo mismo.

Seth se incorporó, moviendo su cuello para quitarse algo de la molestia causada por la posición en la que durmió, se podían observar las ojeras que traía, de cerca parecía que llevaba el mes sin dormir, agregando que el olor que desprendía no era de rosas, lo más seguro es que el olor de la basura haya impregnado su ropa.

"Ya veo, gracias por su respuesta" dijo secamente, tomando sus hojas y la bolsa, listo para irse del lugar, claro, no contaba con que Jordán lo tomaría del hombro, cuando una chica se interesa en algo, no lo deja ir fácilmente.

"No tan rápido chico basura, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Durmiendo, si no lo hago me muero, pensé que todo el mundo sabía algo tan básico"

"¿Estas jugando conmigo?" antes de que Jordán pudiera darle un golpe a Seth por su actitud, Lincoln se atrevió a preguntar

"¿Es tu hermana?" Seth miro al chico, como si lo estuviera analizando, desvío la mirada a la calle.

"Es un familiar, se perdió hace tiempo en los alrededores de este pueblo, sólo quiero encontrarla"

Jamás quisiera experimentar eso, perder a una de sus hermanas, vivir el calvario de saber si están bien o no, no le deseaba aquello a nadie, tan sólo de pensarlo lo ponía muy mal, seguro iría por el camino que Seth tomaba, buscarla por cielo, tierra, mar, durante el día y la noche. Después de todo sus vidas vales mucho, más que su—

Antes que Lincoln pudiera seguir en el carrusel que era su mente, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como algo se acerba a tomar a Jordán, distraída por tener a atención del chico, su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, en lo que le pareció una eternidad, tomo del brazo de su amiga, jalándole con fuerza hacia él, dejando que aquello tomara a Seth por detrás.

"Entrégueme todo lo que tienen o su amigo termina con el cuello rebanado"

Las sensaciones eran imposibles de explicar, sentía como si el estómago se le esfumara del cuerpo, el cerebro dejo de funcionar por completo, sólo podía ver a un joven tomando a Seth por detrás, con una navaja cerca de su garganta, ¿esto era un asalto? Pero Royalwoods es un pueblo muy seguro, esto tenía que ser una broma de Luan, una cámara escondida de seguro.

"¿¡Están sordos niños?! ¡Denme lo que tienen!" volvió a gritar el joven, tendría poco más de quince años por lo que se veía. Por mero instinto de supervivencia, ambos sacaron sus cosas, Lincoln sólo tenía su celular y unos trece dólares, Jordán tenía su bolso de color turquesa, donde tenía toda sus cosas, todo para evitar que lastimaran al chico, no lo conocía de casi nada, podía simplemente darse la vuelta e irse, pero no eran así de insensibles ante el peligro inminente de otro ser humano. El sujeto les pidió dejar las cosas cerca suyo.

"Ok, ok, tranquilo, tranquilo" susurro Seth, levantando las manos, en señal de rendición, todo para que no hiciera una estupidez, o eso quiso hacer pensar.

Al ver su oportunidad, Seth tomo con ambas manos la mano del sujeto, haciendo fuerza hacia abajo junto con su cuerpo, esto tomo desprevenido al sujeto, aprovechando para librarse del agarre, y sin soltar el arma, pateo con fuerza en la entre pierna del asaltante. Seth tenía una cortada pequeña en la mano derecha, pero eso era mucho mejor que tenerla en el cuello.

 **Suerte**

"Una patada en las bolas...¿acaso no eres hombre?"

"¿Crees que me importa ridículos estigmas de macho en un asunto de vida o muerte? Eres patético, lo hiciste todo mal" Seth pateo de la navaja de lejos, sin embargo, el sujeto logro abalanzarse sobre él, ahora su turno de ser sorprendió.

Si le preguntabas después, no sabría explicarte que fue lo que paso, aún con todo lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, puedo actuar, no lo sabía, simplemente actúo, al igual que Jordán, la chica logro conectare una fuerte patada en el costado del sujeto, dejando a Seth libre, Lincoln lo golpeo en la cabeza con un pedazo de tubo que jamás sabrá en qué momento consiguió, era el simple instinto humano.

El sujeto empujo a la chica, no lo hara.

"¡Tendras que quitarme de en medio!" Jordan es una chica talentosa, con toda un vida por delante, merece salir ilesa, que el reciba el daño, no habra ninguna diferencia, protegeria el talento de su amiga a cualquier costo.

 **Vive**

"Hijos de—"

"¿¡Que está pasando aquí?!" gritaron dos hombres, quienes entraron corriendo, habían podido ver todo desde la calle.

"¡Ese loco nos quiere matar!" grito Jordán, totalmente invadida por el miedo, el adolescente, completamente aterrado, trato de huir, pero no pudo escapar ante la fuerza de dos hombres, quienes lo sometieron de inmediato.

 **Suerte**

"La policía viene en camino, personas como tú me dan asco" Flip, quien había salido a revisar la bomba, escucho el escándalo, llegando cuando tenían al chico de rehén, hubiera actuado antes, pero tenía ya problemas con la policía, y no quería volver otra vez ahí, todo salió

 **Suerte**

Lincoln odiaba lo que había pasado, odiaba sentir el palpitar de su corazón con fuerza en su pecho, eso lo ponía mucho peor, todo venía a la vez, estaba perdiendo el control, se estaba volviendo loco, sus respiración era demasiado rápida, hiperventilando, ni siquiera morderse con fuerza la mano lo calmaba, punzadas por todos partes, que se detenga, sólo que paré, por favor, por favor, es demasiado, basta, basta, basta, si esto sigue, que ya sólo me—

"¡Lincoln!" levantó ligeramente la vista, viendo a Jordán, con lágrimas en los ojos, temblando, ella estaba asustada, asustada de lo que paso, de poder haber salido herida, de verlo así, gracias a dios no estaba sólo, dejando atrás toda idea de ser fuerte por ser hombre, abrazo con fuerza a Jordán, quien también dejo salir todo, que podían esperar, eran simples niños en una situación de alto riesgo.

La policía tardo unos minutos en llegar, deteniendo al sujeto con fuerza, hablaron con los adultos, quienes relataron su versión de los hechos, dos los niños estaban inconsolables por el susto, mientras el otro estaba sentado contra el suelo, con la mirada baja, comiendo su segunda caja de tic-tac sabor naranja, no estaba tan afectado, se había logrado calmar. Los oficiales llevaron a los chicos a la comisaría del pueblo, donde llamarían a sus padres, necesitaban confirmar los hechos, pero por ley no podían hablar con un menor sin la autorización y supervisión de un responsable, el susto mantuvo a Lincoln y Jordán juntos a todo momento, mientras Seth se perdió en las habitaciones.

Cuando los padres de ambos llegaron, se lanzaron a ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello, sólo querían sentirse completamente seguros, olvidarse de todo, el sentirse rodeado de sus padres, de sus hermanas, lo hacía sentirse ligeramente bien.

Tuvieron que contener a Lynn para que no fuera a buscar al desgraciado que se atrevió a atacar su hermano, aunque todas querían hacer lo mismo, al parecer, el chico era un drogadicto que buscaba más dinero para pagar su adicción, este iba a ser enviado a una correccional lejos del pueblo, no lo volverían a ver.

Después del tedioso proceso de recordar todo para los policías, era hora de irse y olvidar este terrible día, Lincoln pidió al baño por un momento, rechazando la oferta de su padre de ir con él, necesitaba pensar las cosa sólo, al llegar, vio la silueta de una chamara de color verde militar, apunto de salir por la puerta trasera.

"Oye" Seth volteo la cabeza ligeramente, viéndole sin emociones, aunque podía ver algo de pena por él, de cómo vivió todo.

"Siento que hayas tenido que vivir eso, la primera vez siempre es traumática" se limitó a decir esas palabras, decía aquellas palabras por educación, por obligación "no era necesario que me ayudarán, pero gracias"

"Mi familia, la de Jordán...ella y yo queremos darte las gracias, evitaste que fuéramos robados, o lastimados, gracias" Lincoln extendió la mano, para dar sus agradecimientos

"Por eso me voy, no me agrada ser el centro de atención, sólo sigamos con nuestras vidas, la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado" sin más, Seth salió por la puerta trasera, dejando a Lincoln con la mano extendía.

Suerte, una palabra que le disgustaba desde aquel evento desafortunado, ahora le sonreía, de cierta manera, suerte que Seth sabía defenderse, suerte que no se lastimo en la maniobra, suerte que el sujeto no reacción a tiempo, suerte que él y Jordán reaccionarán para ayudar aún con el miedo que tuvieron, suerte que esos hombres los vieron desde la calle, suerte de que Flip llamo rápido a la policía por estar cerca, suerte de...tener una excusa, de por fin tener eso por lo que se rompió la cabeza por meses, una excusa.

"Gracias por estar ahí, muchas gracias"

Eso fue lo que dijo Jordán antes de irse con sus padres, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, en situaciones normales, Lincoln se hubiera sonrojado por el acto, sus hermana hubieran chillado de la emoción, sin embargo, otra vez, esto no era una situación normal, los días se ponen cada vez más pesados.

Al llegar a casa, Lori opto por hacer una pijamada entre todos, algo que no hacían desde hace mucho tiempo, lo habían planeado hacer en el verano, sin embargo, la situación lo amerita, su hermano las necesita, estuvieron para él, como debía ser. Lincoln durmió abrazado entre Leni y Luna, siendo rodeado por el resto de sus hermana, durmiendo lo más cercano posible, era la primera vez desde que empezó todo, Lincoln Loud tuvo un cálido y placentero sueño, a pesar de todo.

Lástima que sería el último en mucho tiempo.

" _Para ser alguien que se lamenta de la mala suerte, admítelo, hoy usaste la pata de conejo"_

* * *

Después de lo complicado que había sido este día, agregando los problemas que tendrá después cuando regrese a casa, Seth fue al único lugar en todo este pueblo donde se podía relajar, viendo el cielo estrellado, dejando que su mente se perdiera en la nada.

Aquel era un edificio abandonado de tres pisos, un viejo lugar para departamentos que apestaba a ser de la década de los ochentas, con ver esos carteles casi destruidos por el tiempo, se daba una idea, al chico no le importaba saltarse la cerca, ni siquiera tenía púas, se nota que ahora vivía en un pueblo, por ahora, aquí vendría a controla la mente, amaba este tipo de lugares, oscuros, abandonados, despertando emociones que le agradaban, y que mejor acompañamiento que comerse su sexta caja de pastillas sabor naranja.

"Pareces que no he sido la única que el destino despreció el día de hoy" Seth no se inmuto en voltear, ya sabía quién era, la primera vez que vino a este lugar, la consiguió aquí, gracias al amigo imaginario conocido como dios que respetaba la tranquilidad.

"Si, me habían dicho que este lugar era de los pueblos más seguros del estado, y hoy un adolescente casi me sorraja la garganta con una navaja, la crueldad del mundo"

"Mhh, yo pensando que mi madre me obligara a ir al centro comercial para lucir más femenina era una tortura" la chica vio como Seth ponía la cajita de pastillas, dejando que estas entrarán en su boca, casi diría que tenía una adición al dulce.

"Como sea, sólo ruego que el rumor no se esparza, la escuela ya es una mierda, mirándome como un espécimen, aun cuando lo sea"

"Comprendo tus sentimientos de oscuridad y desesperación, por cierto, ten, esto te puede interesar" la chica le paso una tableta a Seth, quien acostado sobre el frío concreto, leyó la información, en ningún momento su expresión cambio, sólo movió la mirada hacia ella.

"¿Que tan fiable es esto?"

"Como lanzar una moneda al aire, puede ser una oportunidad, normalmente no lo encontrarás tan vulnerable" Seth se sentó, volviendo a leer la información, Royalwoods un pueblo pacífico, haha, vivir tan cerca de Detroit tenía sus grandes desventajas.

"Cuéntame, que le hiciste al drogadicto ese, sólo puedo pensar lo despertado que estaba por conseguir un poco" vaya, el rumor se expande como llama siguiendo una línea de gasolina, demonios.

"No mucho, algunos adultos llegaron rápidamente, además, había una niña con una trenza ridícula y un niño albino con problemas, en fin, el idiota estaba temblando como gelatina, ni siquiera sostuvo el cuchillo bien, fue una apuesta a ganar" escucho como la chica resoplaba aire entre sus labios, vaya, hubo una reacción "¿Que sucede, Maggie? No es tu estilo reaccionar sobre algo"

"Claro, alguna historia en el pueblo no pueda esta completa sin que haya un Loud involucrado"

"¿Loud?"

"Escucharás ese apellido mucho por aquí, es una familia cuyos padres creyeron que vivíamos en los cincuentas y no tenían televisión, diez hijas y un hijo, todo un show"

Así que había salvado a un Loud y a su novia, o lo que sea que fuera aquella niña, peculiar, más aún cuando se lo toparía pronto, todo sea por volverla a ver, este era su último desafío. Seth se levantó, tirando la caja vacía de tic-tac al suelo, junto al resto de la basura.

"Bien Maggie, un trato es un trato, dime que tengo que hacer" Maggie también se levantó, cruzando miradas sin expresión, vacías, entregándole un pedazo de papel.

"Aquí lo tienes, asegúrate de quemarlo después de leerlo, igual, la oferta de explorar el hospital sigue en pie, tu presencia me es muy amena" dijo la chica emo, había pocas personas que emanaran este tipo de aura, era muy interesante.

"Si la información me es útil, me uno a tu exploración urbana, me largo, gracias por tu ayuda Maggie"

"Suerte en tu camino Seth"

Los jóvenes se separaron, sin dejar el edificio, pues ambos preferían estar en su propia soledad, consigo mismo, perdidos en su mundo, cada uno con sus problemas y objetivos

 _ **Es casi el momento**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N: Vaya, las cosas están a punto de llegar a la parte que quiero, aunque todo con calma, le daré un respiro a la historia para revivir otras que tengo pendiente de algún tiempo, pero estoy tan inspirado que sin querer ya llevo la mitad del otro capítulo, en fin, espero les haya gustado, a ver si llegamos a los 5 comentarios que es margen en esta historia, recuerda que me interesa saber tus impresiones.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció el final de temporada? Para mi estuvo muy bien, dejando que el hecho de que Luna y Sam junto con Luan y Benny son canon (vaya, la sangre corrió con los shippers del Luaggie, así es la vida chicos, ni modo), vivimos otros aspectos, como el de los padres, siendo Rita con su afición a escribir que más me encanto, aunque ver el sueño de Lynn Sr fue bueno. Si bien el de Lincoln con Clyde y Zach da un muy buen mensaje, en mi opinión no era el indicado para cerrar la temporada, la impresión del capítulo de Luan hubiera sido mucho mejor, pero estoy muy satisfecho. ¿Qué opinan ustedes amigos?**

 **Ya para terminar, de los pocos que siguen mi otra pequeña historia, sobreviviendo a Cupido, para el fin de semana subo el capítulo, solo faltan afinar algunas cosas, si no lo has leído, te invito a leerlo, es un intento mío de parodiar el atractivo de Lincoln con casi todo el set de personajes femeninos en una historia, de paso, también agregue un poco de Clynn, por si alguien gusta. Sin mas, es todo de mi parte, kuna fuera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Zer0-Writer: I will update the English version as soon as possible, thanks for your patience.**

 **AstralWhip: Es una manera algo cruel de verlas cosas, pero tiene lógica, espero que este capítulo te haya divertido.**

 **RCurrent: El tiempo dirá que pasara, por ahora, las hermanas ya tienen un problema en cual trabajar, más Lincoln tiene su excusa...gracias por comentar amigo.**

 **sonikdc: Pues la voz no tuvo participación en este capítulo, pero regresara pronto, si, ojalá más de sus planes salieran bien en contra de sus hermanas, veremos la evolución de esto, gracias por el apoyo, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **trickgl01(x2): El equilibrio siempre es importante. Ah, sí, el complejo de Lincoln, tan confuso, aun así, si bien tenía un plan, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad pudieron más, además de no pensar mucho a futuro, pero la voz lo salvo, lástima que no todo sea gratis en este mundo. ¿Trabajar juntos? Hmm.**

 **Hisworld39: Si, las cosas van muy bien por afuera, pero por dentro, es todo un dilema, la evolución sigue. Tranquilo amigo, es un 99.9% seguro que Ronnicoln será canon, si hasta van a sacar un spin off de los Casagrande, como si eso no fuera suficiente confirmación. Gracias por comentar, un abrazo y espero leer tu siguiente comentario.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Important note for readers of "Static Mind": Sadly, my Beta can help me with the translation of the fic anymore for personal reasons, if you can help me to find a new one or you can help me. Please send a PM.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Déjalo arder. Parte 1**

"De nuevo aquí...ya se está haciendo costumbre de tu parte" ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo encontraba en la misma zona, recargado en el mismo barandal, en la misma posición, sin despegar la mirada del frente.

"¿No son majestuosa?"

"Ya se, jamás dejas de verlas" recargó su espalda en el barandal, podía sentir el frío del metal a pesar de la ropa que lo abriga, aun así, la nieve se encarga de hacer el ambiente bastante frío.

En su panorama, no era más que una oscura noche nublada, el paso del tiempo hacía que este lugar se volviera más deprimente, tampoco era que le encantará los lugares soleados y cálidos, pero llegar a este nivel. Lo único que lo dignaba a regresar a diario, era ver que haría este sujeto, le picaba la curiosidad.

"Juro que veo al pueblo más inundado cada vez que regreso" comento sin más, mirando de reojo el valle debajo de las montañas, el lugar poco a poco se perdía debajo del agua que caía de las montañas, sólo había un lugareño al este pueblo, está a su lado. Tan terco de no querer irse a otra parte a empezar de cero. Todo para admirar a la cordillera de montañas, para reparar ´cosas´, admirarlas, llegar a la cima de alguna. Cualquier excusa serviría con tal de no irse.

"Lo volveré a intentar" dejo escapar el vapor de su boca, parecía que estaba con una vieja casetera rota, escuchando lo mismo, al parecer no habría avances hoy.

"Adelante, sólo te hundirás al igual que el pueblo" sin moverse, observo como el otro traspasa el barandal, quedando del otro lado, directo a una bajada bastante empinada, siempre mirando a la cima.

"¿Sabes que vas directo al infierno?"

"Este es el mejor camino que conozco, ¿o conoces otra opción?"

Su mirada cambio por unos momentos, se percató con facilidad, cada vez, era un poco más su duda, la de ambos. Jamás importaba que le dijera, haría lo que le diera la gana, verlo lanzarse y rodar por la nieve sin control, ya ni le causaba empatía alguna, sólo se limitaría a ver como terminara esta historia, como los sueños pueden llevar a un ser humano a la desesperación por completo.

Si fracasaba en llegar a la cima en alguna de las diez montañas, encontraría una excusa para quedarse ahí, de no ser así, se hundiría en la laguna junto con el pueblo, entraría por voluntad propia, vaya imbécil. El mismo entro dentro una vez, con eso fue suficiente para sentir muchas cosas, toda la negativa posible, era un pozo sin fondo. ¿Valia la pena?

Volverá, eso lo sabía, no pronto, pues el tiempo indicaba que una fuerte tormenta caería en algún momento, le agradaba esto, incluso lo veía en el pobre infeliz quien aún herido, se dispuso a seguir adelante, fallará, sólo esperaba ver como reaccionaria cuando se rompa por dentro, entre más tiempo pase, peor será el resultado. Se daría cuenta que no valía nada este dolor, que no existía una cadena que lo obligara a hacer esto, siempre debes ponerte tu primero, ante todo, romper los hilos que te utilizan como un mero títere, los cambios son necesarios. Aprende a ser un maldito egoísta por una vez.

Sonrió un poco mientras caminaba de regreso, a quien diablos engañaba, como si su entorno fuera algo mejor a esto, al menos, está dispuesto a terminar con todo si era necesario. El ver la llama de entusiasmo y positivismo extinguirse poco a poco le traía cierto gusto morboso, haría las cosas diferentes. Lo podía ver reflejado, literalmente.

"¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Déjalo arder ¿Crees que todo esto es un mal sueño? Acéptalo, sigues siendo el mismo inútil en ambas reali—"

"¡Cállate!" no sintió nada, al final de cuentas, un espejo los separaba, solo podía sonreír, no demostraba maldad o malas intenciones, quien estaba del otro lado se comía la cabeza por saber el significado, además, ver como el reflejo de su ojo derecho solo había un agujero, ese golpe fue muy fuerte, ver como poco a poco las grietas se extendían por todo el espejo, desde ese punto de inicio. Que lindo ser el espectador en esta historia, lo mejor, este solo era el inicio.

* * *

Si bien las prioridades de Lisa Loud estaban centradas en concluir su trabajo para Harvard sobre los avances en la investigación de agujeros negros y sus fenómenos, por instinto básico del ser humano, se preocupaba por el estado de su hermano mayor, sabía que este tipo de eventos podían causar traumas en algunas personas.

Era muy pronto para hablar de un trauma, Lincoln se la pasó toda la mañana con Leni, ayudándole con sus encargos, aun cuando todas, incluso sus progenitores, estaban de acuerdo en participar en sus actividades, ya sea jugar videojuegos, ayudarlo con su colección de monedas internacionales, incluso leer sus cómics.

"Nada me hace más feliz que ayudarles, sólo quiero estar con ustedes"

Quizás le invadía un sentimiento de pena, no quería que participarán en sus actividades por pena, un razonamiento entendible por la situación, además, su hermana Leni, que, si bien un niño de cinco años le supera en puntaje del IQ, ella es la mejor opción para consolar, no pregunta, si quieres un abrazo y cariño, te lo da con todo el amor. Lo sabía por una experiencia embarazosa con una pesadilla, a su mente aún le falta madurar.

Por otro lado, claro que había notado el cambio de Lincoln este último tiempo, no era tan evidente cuando trato de ocultar que Ronnie Anne le hacía acoso escolar, era mucho más sutil, pero notable, deducía que esto se debía a presión de la escuela, pues está claro que quinto año es la etapa más complicada en ese punto de la educación primaria, aunque empezaba a descartar su hipótesis.

A pesar de lo sucedido ayer, Lincoln no se veía tan afectado, claro, la mención del hecho le ponía mal, pero para alguien con la edad y perfil psicológico, tendría que estar en su cuarto encerrado por el miedo, llorando, abrazando a su peluche, este no era el caso. Incluso en la reunión de hermanos convocada por el mismo, se notaba tranquilo, sin embargo, notaba pequeñas acciones de estrés, como tocarse el brazo izquierdo, el tic nervioso al acomodar su polo, morderse los labios por dentro, hasta lo vio morderse ligeramente la mano una vez cuando las demás estaban distraídas discutiendo cosas sin sentido, acciones muy inusuales a tan temprana fase del shock.

El único varón de la familia no tuve miedo en explicar su plan, asumiendo que ellas no lo dejarían sólo en este enfrentamiento que tenía con su nuevo abusado mañana, no podía negar que estaba interesada en aplicar en aquel homo sapiens ciertos experimentos dolorosos, a lo que las demás estuvieron de acuerdo en sus partes.

Lo que intrigo más a Lisa fue la revelación del acoso que Luan recibía en secundaria, claro, había notado ciertos cambios al igual que con Lincoln, pero asumió que se debía a no saber cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos amorosos sobre Benny, por lo que esto fue una revelación. Al final, notaba que ambos aumentaron su frecuencia en los que hablaban solos, Luan con su títere, Mr. Cocos, y Lincoln con la nada misma, debería revisar los vídeos otra vez. Los síntomas se juntaban poco a poco, no le agradaba nada en lo absoluto en considerar una enfermedad mental.

Una vez arreglados todos los temas de la semana, y de paso recordarle a Lynn que no podía meterse en otra pelea física dentro de la escuela porque sería suspendida y expulsada de sus equipos deportivos, cada uno regreso a sus habitación, grata sorpresa fue ver a Lincoln entrar con ella a su habitación.

"Lisa, necesito un favor"

"¿Que buscas? No tengo tiempo para hacer tu tarea de matemáticas ahora"

"No es eso, necesito estas cosas" Lincoln le entrego un hoja de papel, que interesante "¿para que los necesitas?" pregunto mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

"Son parte del plan que tengo en mente, sé que puedes hacerlos"

"Efectivamente, será un juego de niños, pero no veo la necesidad de gastar mi tiempo en ello"

"Entonces hagamos un trato, un mes entero seré el sujeto de tus pruebas...incluso dejare que me inyectes"

Al parecer era tan urgente como para que acepte que le aplique agujas, por lo general no llegaría a pruebas tan extremas para esto, tal vez sea una oportunidad

"Bien, acepto tu propuesta, pero aceptarás todo lo que diga, sin lloriqueos o excusas" extendió su mano, a lo que Lincoln le abrazo, aun sabiendo que no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico.

"Doctora Loud ¿Esta bien?" la voz del director de físicas de Harvard le hizo regresar de sus recuerdos. Ahora estaba en un reunión con científicos de alto rango, debía centrar su mente en esto.

"Una disculpa Profesor Hubble, las situaciones familiares no son las ideales, pero por favor, prosigamos con su teoría"

Mientras escuchaba el debate de la dimensión aproximada y los movimientos del agujero negro, Lisa recordaba el video de su hermanos, uno en el tejado de madrugada, y el otro mirando a la computadora con miedo, ambos visiblemente afectados, Lincoln y Luan, los vigilará más de cerca a partir de ahora, una vez de libre de esta investigación, se enfocará en el estado mental de sus hermanos. Era momento de darle un repaso a sus libros de psicología, una de las materias más intrigantes a estudiar

Si Lisa estuviera más atenta, sabría que hay otro integrante de su círculo familiar que ha cambiado.

* * *

"¿Nos mentiste?" pregunto sin poder creerlo, sólo bajo a recoger los guantes de boxeo para practicar con su saco de arena afuera, para escuchar a su hermano menor hablando sólo, nada nuevo, lo consideraba muy raro, pero sus padres decían que era una forma de quitarse estrés. Lo que capto su atención, fue algo que dijo.

"¿Lynn? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Lincoln, nervioso, sabía que lo había arruinado.

"Eso no te importa. ¿Dijiste que la pelea ahora será cerca de la calle dos?" con su clásico acercamiento de intimidación, esperaba una respuesta.

"Eh...¿sí?"

"Le diré a las demás" no pudo dar dos pasos antes que Lincoln la tomara por los hombros y la alejara los más posible de la puerta "¡Oye!"

"Escúchame Lynn, si, dije que la pelea sería en la calle ocho, pero la cambiando para no tener a espectadores, queremos que sea lo más privado posible" entendible, ya había lidiado con cámaras cuando peleaba en algún partido, si bien se ganó un buen respeto, los adultos no miraba esto de la misma manera, algo para proteger su reputación de niño bueno.

"Aun así ¿Por qué mentirnos?" pregunto, con los brazos cruzados, con mirada de desconfianza.

"Para protegerlas" Lynn alzo una ceja "esto es mi problema, quiero hacerlo sólo, además, eso idiotas son unos gorilas, no dudarán en golpear a mujeres, principalmente por eso"

Ya lo imaginaba, aunque está mal visto, Lynn agradece cuando un chico pelea en serio con ella, al demonio las barreras de género. De igual manera, Lincoln siempre fue alguien que se preocupaba por ellas, tonto, pero era un tonto considerado.

"Está bien, no diré nada sobre el cambio de lugar" le sonrió, viendo el suspiro de alivio en Lincoln.

"Gracias Lynn, sabía que—"

"Pero iremos juntos a pelear" el alivio se trasformó en duda y nerviosismo por parte del albino.

"Pero Lynn, otra pelea y tendrás problemas"

"Corrección, si peleo dentro de la escuela, pero esto será en la calle, así que no habrá problema. Además, crees que te dejare sólo en esto, con los brazos de fideos que tienes" Lynn se río, otra gran oportunidad de practicar, al mirar a su hermano, este no reacción, sólo se le quedaba viendo a los ojos, sin expresión, pero regreso a la vida con un suspiro.

"Está bien, seremos tu y yo" acepto Lincoln resignado.

"Así me gusta" mostró su puño, a lo que naturalmente, Lincoln se movió "dos por moverte" lo golpeo en el brazo como siempre, pero noto algo al golpear. Lynn se colocó detrás de su hermano tocando los hombros de Lincoln.

"Cielos Lincoln, tus hombros están más tensos que una roca. ¿Tanto presión te dio lo de anoche?"

Lincoln sólo asintió, se notaba que estaba incómodo por el hecho que descubrieran lo tenso que estaba, afortunadamente el incidente evitaba que se creerán otras sospechas por parte de la deportista, y el resto de la familia.

"Te diré algo, te daré un masaje para quitar esa tensión a cambio de cinco sándwiches de albóndigas y una malteada. ¿Trato?"

"Que sean tres sándwiches largos sin malteada" Lynn lo pensó un momento antes de aceptar, el propósito era comer su comida favorita de toda la vida, de igual forma, nadie podría pelear bien con tanta tensión en los músculos. Lo jalo del brazo, para llevarlo al sofá donde lo atendería.

"Rayos, esto está muy lleno"

"¿Que pasa papa?" pregunto la atleta número uno del pueblo, como se auto proclamaba.

"Quiero poner el trofeo que ganaste ayer de fútbol en la vitrina de trofeo de la familia, pero tu espacio está a reventar. ¿No lo puedes dejar en tu habitación?" pregunto el padre de la familia, tratando de cerrar la vitrina por la cantidad de trofeos.

"¿Y dejar que las mascotas de la duquesa de la oscuridad lo usen como inodoro? No gracias, además, mi espacio está lleno también, pero que puedo decir, nadie puede detener esta máquina" besos los bíceps, totalmente orgullosa, sabía que esto llegaría a pasar. Lynnsanity siempre será imparable.

"Mhh, entonces creo que lo podré en—"

"Usen mi espacio" dijo Lincoln como si nada, caminando a la vitrina.

"¿Seguro campeón? Ese es tu espacio"

"Claro papá, sólo será temporal hasta que tengamos dinero para una vitrina más grande"

Del mismo mueble, Lincoln tomo un pedazo de madera extra, movió su trofeo que le dieron sus hermanas a la esquina, junto con el papel con su nombre, coloco el pedazo de madera en la mitad de su sección, y puso el trofeo de su hermana del otro lado, quitando un poco el polvo que empezaba acumularse.

"Listo, ahora esta donde merece estar" el padre no estaba seguro de este movimiento, pero parece que a su hijo no le importa comparto su espacio, sólo sería una solución temporal.

"Gracias bro, no puedo evitar ganar más trofeos" agradeció la acción de bondad de su hermano menor, además de poder controlar otros de sus logros cuando pase. A pesar de su sonrisa, Lynn noto que Lincoln susurro algo muy bajo.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Oh, sólo me preguntaba que letra agregarás a tu lema, el que tienes en brazo"

"Oh, hablas de a mi FLIBBRS, ya tengo soccer, pensaba agregar una C por cricket o una doble P por Ping Pong"

"¿Eso es temporal cariño?" Lynn jalo a su hermano de regreso sofá, ignorando la pregunta de su padre sobre el tema, otra vez. Igual, no era tan despistada para no darse cuenta, tal vez volvería a la fase depresiva del su falta de trofeos, de seguro tendría que animarlo con otro trofeo pronto. No era su culpa que no destacar como el resto, ya encontraría su talento, cual quería que sea, no superaría el suyo.

Unas horas después, después de asegurarle y rogarle varias veces a su madre, los dejaron salir a la tienda juntos, con la promesa de tener el celular cargado, sentía que estaban exagerando, seguro, lo de Lincoln fue grave, aún tenía ganas de romperle la cara a ese drogadicto, pero Lisa les explico que no había que tener miedo, aún en los pueblos más seguros ocurren este tipo hechos aislados del crimen. Podría decirse que...

Lincoln tuvo mala suerte.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, sería una buena oportunidad para Lincoln de correr de ida y vuelta, sus músculos necesitaban ejercicio ligero tras estar tan tensos, igual, necesitaban comprar albóndigas para el sándwich, junto a su envase de proteína que se le estaba acabando. Era una situación ganar y ganar para todos.

Al entrar a la tienda, Lynn se dejó tentar por la comida, junto al hecho de dejarse adular con ciertas persona que la reconocían por su corto pero exitosa carrera deportiva, incluso un niño pequeño le pidió su autógrafo, debía trabajar en una firma a futuro, ya que esto sería frecuente en muy poco tiempo.

Se percató de la ausencia de su hermano menor cuando pago sus compras, más le valía no escaparse porque no tendría compasión esta vez. Por fortuna, el color de su polo naranja lo hacía destacar entre tanta gente, lo vio caminar a la esquina de otra calle, tardo un poco por culpa del semáforo que se puso en rojo justo con llego a la esquina, maldita sea.

Al alcanzarlo, lo tomo del brazo, listo para darle una lección de disciplina, pero su mirada estaba centrada en lo que tenía en frente, sólo era un terreno baldío con mucha basura, el área estaba rodeada por láminas de metal, sólo se podía entrar por la puerta, que siempre estaba abierta. Alejado por varios metros de la ruidosa calle, un lugar abandonado.

"Así que...será aquí" susurro Lincoln, empezando a caminar hacia adelante. Le tomo poco a Lynn recordar en que zona estaban, claro, aquí donde sería la pelea en unas horas. Reconocía esa mirada especifica en su hermano, ella la experimentaba muchas veces en su corta vida.

"¿Es curiosa la sensación? ¿verdad?" Lincoln no la volteo a ver, se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, mirando atento el lugar.

"Es extraño, estoy muy nervioso y emocionado a la vez, tantas cosas pueden pasar mañana que no me deja de rondar por la cabeza, creo que jamás me había sentido de esta manera"

"Eso lo siento en cada partido de campeonato, tengo el ritual de ir un día antes del juego al recinto, yo sola, dejando que mi mente me motive más para ganar" Lynn se colocó a su lado, sólo Lori, Luna, y Lola compartían este sentimiento, pues todas ellas ya habían participado en eventos de gran presión en sus respectivas habilidades. El poder ver la reacción de su hermano ante esto le resultaba gratificante, aun cuando la situación no fuera de lo más común.

"Jamás pensé que esto significará tanto para mí en un principio, pero siento que esto será un antes y un después en la vida" Lincoln volvió a caminar, quedando enfrente de un espejo en buen estado, quedando de frente a su reflejo, dejando que su mente lo llevara. Lynn lo dejo estar un momento, pero sus padres no los perdonarían si llegan tarde, era hora de irse.

"Vamos nerd, es hora—" por mero reflejo, logro atrapar el puñetazo que su hermano trato de conectarle "¿¡Que rayos Lincoln?!"

"Me dijiste que siempre debes estar en guardia, sólo quería comprobar si sigues tu propio consejo" Lincoln le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego separarse unos metros "¿qué tal una práctica amistosa?"

Lynn de inmediato sonrió, dejando que su espíritu competitivo tomara su cuerpo, este día se ponía mejor "Sabes que mama y papa se enojarán si llegamos tarde"

"Tenemos dos horas antes de que anochezca, no me digas ¿L.J está renunciando a una pelea?"

"Yo jamás dije eso, siempre estoy dispuesta jugar, no importa que copies el estilo de pelea de tus tontos personajes de cómics, aun así, pateare tu trasero, Lincoln"

"Lo dice quien tapo el baño once veces una semana"

Ambos continuaron sonriendo mutuamente, en un espíritu de competencia, esta sensación no la compartían ambos desde hace mucho, cuando eran niños, donde eran más cercanos para jugar cualquier cosa, se extraña este sentimiento entre hermanos, seguro era la relación cercana, ya saben, Lori-Leni, Luna-Luan...Lynn-Lincoln, aunque también se puede incluir a Lucy a su grupo, pero esta vez, era sólo ellos.

Por mera lógica, Lynn domino a Lincoln de principio a fin, pero esto no era lo importante, ambos sabían cómo terminaría, la diferencia era muy marcada entre ellos. Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban su combate, Lynn le daba crédito, logro romper su guarida más veces de lo esperado, incluso aprovecho el terreno para hacerla perder el equilibrio y conectar un buen golpe, aun así, nadie podía con Lynnsanity.

Desde afuera, las pocas personas que escucharon algo, pensaron que unos niños bromeando por las risas que se escuchaban dentro del lugar, a ninguno se le pasaría por la cabeza que se reían mientras peleaban, suena muy loco, pero estaba pasando. Lynn y Lincoln lo sentía, esa conexión especial volvió después de tantos años de estar apagada, era lo máximo.

Ya sabrán la sorpresa que se llevaron el resto de la familia Loud al ver entrar a ambos sucios, golpeados, respirando por la boca debido al cansancio, siendo Lincoln el más afectado por su poca condición física. Lynn era quien cargaba el peso de su hermano menor en su hombro, aunque el albino también ayudaba, para que engañarse, les esperaba dar una muy larga explicación para evitar malentendidos. Afortunadamente, todo quedo en una advertencia.

"Espero tus órdenes para lo de mañana, hombre del plan" dijo la deportista con un tono burlón, a lo que Lincoln rodó los ojos.

"Lo sé, mañana será inolvidable" el sonido de mensaje sonó en el celular de Lincoln, de seguro uno de sus amigos sobre lo de mañana, posiblemente Clyde. La chica extendió su puño, gesto que fue respondió rápidamente.

"Buenas noches, bro/sis" se dijeron mutuamente antes de irse a sus cuartos.

"Parece que tuviste un día interesante" comento Lucy, bajando su libro sobre seres oscuros para ver a su compañera de cuarto, quien, se lanzó en su cama, sonriendo mientras miraba el techo.

"Si, pudiera decirle que hoy la sacamos del parque"

Lynn había disfrutado este día, el mejor del año por ahora. Lincoln igual, había olvidado la mala experiencia de ayer, fue un día redondo, claro, hasta que leyó el mensaje de texto que le llego.

* * *

Lincoln no durmió mucho esa noche, principalmente por esa sensación de nerviosismo que Lynn le explico, de igual manera, tenía mucho en la cabeza en estos momentos, por suerte, la ansiedad estaba en lo bajó, aún sentía cierta incomodidad, aun así, no había nada que detonara otro ataque, lo cual era genial.

Una vez apago la alarma, configurada para despertarlo temprano este día, rápidamente de levantó con su ropa y toalla para meterse a bañar. La ducha le ayudaba a calmar su mente y meditar, algo que no podía hacer con una larga fila de hermanas que esperaban su turno, por eso la levantada temprano, además, aún tenía cosas que preparar para su plan.

Todo esto estaba acompañado por un rareza al verse al espejo, era complejo explicar lo que sentía, nada estaba fuera de lugar en su reflejo, aun así, era como mirar a algo irreal, que no correspondía en él. Bah, la falta de sueño ya le estaba pasando factura, seguro era eso, además...

 _"¿Estás seguro de esto?"_

"No"

Regreso a su habitación para meditar un poco más, revisando su celular, le había llegado una notificación de que su dibujo no había pasado de ronda en la competencia que se inscribió, con todo lo sucedió, hasta lo había olvidado, igual, ya lo venía venir, ni para algo que gusta hacer es bueno. Esta no era la razón de su nerviosismo, era sólo un pequeño porcentaje comparado con el mensaje de anoche, debía mantener la calma, al menos aquí.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a la escuela cariño? Puedes ir solo para el examen de mañana"

"Estaré bien mama, tengo obligaciones que cumplir"

Rita no estaba del todo convencida de que pudiera ir a la escuela tras lo sucedido, sin embargo, al quedarse sólo en casa, lo cual antes hubiera sido glorioso, ahora, necesitaba algo que hacer, jamás darle oportunidad a su mente de salirse de control otra vez. En un momento oportuno, Lisa le entrego su pedido a escondidas, poniéndolo dentro de la mochila, tras el pago simbólico de cinco dólares, la científica le recordó que una vez sus inevitables heridas estén sanadas, será hora de los experimentos, adelantándole que le sacaría sangre, a lo que nuestro albino trago saliva, eso iba a doler

 _"Un precio justo a pagar, estoy intrigado de ver que harás con tus nuevos juguetes" _no le agrado para nada el hecho de que la voz volvió, por un momento de inocencia creyó que se había ido, sólo cumplió con su palabra de darle espacio eso fue todo.

El viaje en la van fue como cualquier otro, sólo ahora todos estaban preparándose para darle esos idiotas una lección, Luna cuidaría a Luan todo el tiempo en la secundaria, si hubiera un intento de meterse con ella, lo reportarían de inmediato. Lynn y Lincoln intercambiaron miradas, sólo ellos sabían la verdad, trato de sonreír, ojalá su hermana creyera que esto era por los nervios y no otra cosa.

Al llegar a la escuela y dejar a sus hermanas con sus respectivos grupos de amigos, Lincoln por fin tuvo un respiro, relajando su mente mientras mordía su dedo medio de la mano izquierda, si bien estar en la escuela era mejor opción que estar en casa sólo, esta también tenía sus consecuencias.

Principal problema, al ser Royalwoods un pueblo pequeño, las noticias de cualquier cosa volaban de boca en boca más rápido que fuego siguiendo una línea de gasolina, su incidente con el drogadicto no fue la excepción, ahora las miradas eran más intensas, incluso podía escuchar claramente que era el centro de atención, lo cual, en su estado, era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Igual, recordar el contenido del mensaje le hacía recordar ciertos momentos que pasaron en estos pasillos, tan sólo recordarlo le hacía apretar sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos, que bueno que las monedas no causarían un daño mayor. Por suerte, el explicarles a sus amigos fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, sólo un poco de envidia por parte de Rusty por la atención que tenía, que por Lincoln se la podía pasar con gusto si pudiera, incluso lo hicieron líder del grupo por alguna razón, por lo que trato de cambiar el tema de conversación a otro que sabía que funcionaria, las invitaciones al baile.

"Cierto, hoy empieza, espero recibir al menos una carta, incluso si es una desesperada" comento Zach mientras caminaban juntos rumbo a sus casilleros.

"Si, aunque dudo que manden muchas hoy, todo mundo está concentrado por lo de mañana" Liam tenía razón, una prueba a superar primero, además, notaba que las chicas se juntaban en grupo, ocasiones importantes para ellas, ya sea por una plática de sus sentimientos, o porque una de ellas estaba en su día especial, ya lo vivía en su casa, incluso tenía marcado esos días por precaución.

Lincoln opto por mantenerse callado, hoy no tenía ganas de hablar, sus amigos lo comprendieron pensando que era por la situación vivida. Agradecía que lo comprendieran, para eso estaban juntos, sus amigos, ayudando de mutuamente, si tan sólo el cumpliera con esa parte aquella.

Dejo que la mañana pasara lo más normal posible, haciendo como si otro día pasara, pero debía admitirlo, por todo lo que pasaba por su mente, le costaba mantener la faceta. Peor aún, la clase de gimnasia fue más dura de lo esperado, con su circuito del dolor, como lo conocían los estudiantes, ni siquiera los atléticos salieron bien librados de esta clase, el rumor es que el entrenador Pacowski había fracasado en ganar un dinero con su equipo de fantasy hockey. Algo que solo Lynn y sus amigos entenderían sobre eso

 _"Vaya mierda...¿no lo crees?"_

Con eso, la hora de receso llego, pero eso no era todo, el directo Huggins le pidió Clyde que le ayudara a ordenar unos archivos mientras se encargaba de un asunto urgente en preescolar, seguro otro invento de Lisa exploto, esperando que no fuera nuclear otra vez, al final, Clyde le pidió que le ayudara, aún con todo su problema, acepto gustoso. El destino se reiría de ello en su cara, pues cuando regresaba de dejar sus libro en su casillero para mayor espacio en su mochila para las cosas, se detuvo en una esquina, viendo una escena que se unió a la bola de nieve que formaba hoy.

Paige y Dave es estaban abrazando, algo que pasaría como normal si no fuera por la carta que la chica sostenía en su mano, con un corazón en el sello. Lo hubiera pensado a fondo, incluso preguntarles, pero no podía, simplemente se alejó, regresando con Clyde rumbo a la oficina del director.

"Hola Lincoln" saludo Cookie con una sonrisa, estando junto a Jordán, quien sólo pudo sonreír, no comprendía porque la súbita su ausencia de voz al estar frente a Lincoln. Rápidamente aquello paso a segundo plano, pues su amigo no respondió, incluso las empujo ligeramente, apartando a ambas de su caminó. Esto claro despertó una alarma en ambas chicas, su amigo jamás haría algo tan rudo, optaron por buscar a los demas y confrontarlo todos juntos.

"Hola chicas" saludo Dave a ambas al verlas acercarse.

"Hola. ¿Qué sucede aquí?" pregunto Cookie al notar la carta en la mano de Dave.

"Oh, Paige me está ayudando a ensayar para entregarle una carta a Mollie, sé que debe ser al revés, pero enserio quiero salir con ella en el baile" las chicas suspiraron por lo romántico que sonaba, felices por Dave, sabían de su interés en Mollie, aun siendo ella un poco ruda, seguro no rechazará esta invitación, otra pareja a la lista.

"No me gusta cambiar este ambiente, pero Lincoln está actuando muy extraño, nos apartó del camino de una forma un poco brusca" Jordán estaba preocupada, pensado que el incidente le afecto más de lo que pensaba, si en verdad estaba afectado por ello, quiera ayudarle, estar a su lado como él lo hizo incontables veces...claro, como amiga, no otra cosa. ¿Porqué de repente sintió tanto calor en su rostro?

"Demonios, mis nervios por mi confesión a Mollie, la actitud de Lincoln, también la noticia que recibí hoy, vaya día tan estresante" dijo Dave, rascándose la nuca.

"¿A qué noticia te refieres?" pregunto Paige, preocupada de que hubiera más problemas, ya de por si tener el valor de escribir y entregar la carta de invitación era mucho para ella.

"Primero vamos a la cafetería, reunamos al resto, le juró que eso me hecho a perder el fin de curso" más intrigadas aún, las chicas siguieron a Dave a la cafetería, casi siendo aplastadas por el club de periodismo, quienes corrían como ganado sin correo buscando a alguien. Al llegar, se sentaron juntos con los amigos de Lincoln, sin embargo, antes de empezar a debatir sobre ello, algo interrumpió la rutina de todos.

Momentos antes, Clyde y Lincoln estaban ordenando unos cuantos archivos en la oficina del director. Ahora que su mejor amigo había descubierto que quería ser director de la escuela cuando creciera, estaba aprendiendo todo lo que podía del entorno de un directivo escolar, francamente, no lo veía para el cargo, pero hey, al menos tiene un sueño fijo que seguir.

"Deberían enseñarle a la nueva secretaria la importancia de ordenar los archivos por orden alfabético" comento Clyde, colocando los archivos en su respectivos lugares, esperaba que Huggins aceptara su idea de un orden en base a colores.

"¿Dónde dejo esto?" escucho a Lincoln preguntar, vio los archivos que tenía en la mano, para luego regresar a lo suyo. "En el segundo cajón del lado izquierdo, al lado del cajón de los historiales de la escuela"

Por simple tono de voz, sabía que algo andaba mal con Lincoln, necesitaba hablar otra vez, pero las responsabilidades eran primero, eso lo que le estaban enseñando para ser llegar a ser presidente del consejo estudiantil el próximo año. Al terminar, Clyde bromeo con un chiste sobre Ace Savvy, pero su hermano de otra madre no respondió o río por ello, al voltear, lo vio leyendo dos informes del historial.

"Lincoln, creo que no tenemos permitido—"

"Lo sabían...ellos lo sabían" susurro Lincoln, apretando con fuerza las hojas.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Una escuela ejemplar? ...hipócritas"

 _ ***Estática***_

"Lincoln—" al tratar de tocarlo, involuntariamente, Lincoln empujo a Clyde contra el escritorio. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, tan inestable.

"¡Ellos no hicieron nada! ¡Nadie hizo!...yo le dije que lo soportara al igual que yo, ¡maldita sea!"

"Hermano, por favor cálmate ¿qué te pasa?"

"¡Que Camerón cometió suicidio! ¿¡Y esta escuela tiene el descaro de hacer que jamás paso nada?!" Lincoln tiro el informe al suelo con fuerza, viendo con asco los registro sobre el tema, el cómo los incidentes de Chandler y su grupo estaba la palabra 'arreglo' o 'amonestación'. ¿¡Tan poco les importaba el acoso?!

"¡Pero que esperar si tenemos a un director hipócrita que nos trató de la mierda hasta que le cumplimos su sueño frustrado! ¿¡Que esperar de unos maestros que nos tratan peor de que universitarios sólo por sus problemas de su vida amoroso o de un estúpido juego?! ¿consejeros? ¡Ellos sólo cobran por escuchar y no hacer nada! ¡Esta escuela estará mejor el día que todos ellos mueran!"

Mueran

Muerte, la palabra tabú

"¡También es culpa nuestra que Camerón se suicidara! ¡Siempre se debe seguir el estúpido estatus social dentro de la escuela, no espero que todos seamos amigos, pero me da asco nuestra pasividad! ¡Baja la cabeza si eres nerd o geek, los populares y los abusadores merecen respeto por que sí! ...ojalá todos pudieran llevarse bien, al menos estar unidos ante una causa como el abuso, pero eso es una mera ilusión"

¿Ilusión?

Clyde estaba sin palabras, jamás en su vida esperaba que Lincoln tuviera un arranque de furia tan fuerte y súbito, sólo lo había leído en los libros que la doctora López le dio. Peor aún, noto con horror una pequeña luz roja a su costado

"Yo le dije...que soportará a Chandler hasta que se aburriera de él, confió en mi estúpida idea ese día...yo tengo la culpa" se detuvo, mirando al suelo, no sabía su razón, simplemente quería seguir, lo que vio Clyde, fue una mirada fría "al menos más tarde, si la escuela no lo hace, por mi bien, yo tendré una oportunidad, de darles a ellos, a los que jamás van a cambiar, el castigo que merecen"

 ** _"Pff...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

"Lincoln..." Clyde, con miedo, apunto a su costado, lo que asusto a Lincoln, todo ese odio, se había ido. El micrófono principal estaba en encendido, toda la escuela acababa de escuchar todo su discurso explosivo, cada palabra, cada letra.

Cuando el director Huggins y su secretaria, quien estaba en el baño los momentos del discurso, entraron casi tu tirando la puerta, sólo pudieron ver a Clyde, mirando a la ventana abierta, boquiabierto, sin dar crédito a lo que acaban de ver. Huggins se arregló la corbata, aparentando mantener la compostura

"Clyde, quiero que regreses a clases de inmediato, mandare a los profesores en busca de Loud"

Con su mente un desastre de proporciones bíblicas, Lincoln corría por el jardín trasero de la escuela, ignorando las miradas de los que lo veían, sólo quería salir de ahí, entender que rayos paso, no siquiera su enfado con sus hermanas por el incidente con Hugh podía compararse con lo sucedió hace momentos. ¿En verdad estaba perdiendo la cordura?

"Por aquí, vi una polo naranja correr por esta dirección" grito un adulto, seguro un maestro de otro grado que no conocía, el sólo pensar los cientos de escenarios negativos lo dejaron sin reacción a la mitad de trepar la cerca que rodea la escuela. De la nada, algo le agarra por su mochila, jalándolo al otro lado, cuando los profesores llegaron, no había rastro de Lincoln.

"Seguro fue rumbo al gimnasio, revisen el almacén y los baños de la escuela, el de las niñas si es necesario" los adultos siguieron su instinto y volvieron atrás, sin saber que su objetivo estaba del otro lado de la cerca, escondido en un arbusto.

"Listo, ahora estamos a mano" el chico nuevo y con quien se topó en ese agradable incidente, lo había salvado. Una vez todo estuvo despejado, Seth salió del escondite.

"Eh...gracias ¿Por qué te quieres fugar?" pregunto el albino, sacando algunas hojas que se metieron en su camisa.

"Este lugar no conoce la privacidad, muchos me quieren preguntar cosas, odio que la gente me acose" respondió el chico, revisando su celular para ver la hora, junto con una cadena de mensajes de Maggie, aún tenía tiempo, hora de pagar el favor.

"¿No crees que es mala idea fugarte en tus primeros días de clase?"

"Me lo dice el que acaba de tener un ataque de furia contra los altos mandos de la escuela, huyendo de lo que piensan los demás de ello. No tienes el derecho" bueno, en parte tenía razón, no quería enfrentarlo, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para ello. Seth lo miro de reojo.

"Aun así, tienes razón, llevo poco tiempo aquí y me doy cuenta del asqueroso manejo de esta escuela. Si lo del chico es verdad, los adultos deben actuar, aunque dudo que logren algo" Seth le enseño una pequeña sonrisa "para ser tu primera grieta, le disté un buen propósito"

"¿Que?"

Seth se colocó la capucha y se fue corriendo, sin tomarse la molestia de responderle. ¿Primera grieta? ¿A qué se refería con ello?

 _"...En lugar de darle lógica a las palabras de un extraño, debería enfocarte en el plan"_

Lincoln se mordió el labio, por tercera vez en el día tenía que modificar el plan, maldición, esto estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, debía poner la mente en blanco, calma, un problema a la vez.

Paso el tiempo, y al fin llego al parque que estaba a cinco cuadras de donde sería la pelea, se recostó en el árbol, dejado que el peso lo hundiera más en el pasto, sólo necesitaba un minuto, sólo eso.

En verdad había hecho un número, tal vez recibir tantas malas noticias de golpe lo dejo muy irritable, le era imposible negar que había cierta parte suya que pensaba lo que expresó, pero esta no era la manera correcta de expresarlo, mucho menos hacerlo público ante todos, aun cuando si fuera sin intención. Sería una sorpresa si llegase a presentar el examen mañana sin ningún tipo de repercusión.

Hablando de ellos, se preguntaban qué pensarían los demás, seguro Clyde le insistiría a ir con la Dr. López a una cita, sus hermanas no le dejarían respirar hasta que explique sus motivos del súbito enojo. Sus amigos seguro entenderían, de una manera u otra, sólo esperaba que no le mirarán diferente, también estaba el tema de Paige, tenía poca capacidad de pensar lógicamente sobre ello, si se confirma, tendrá que aceptarlo y sonreír, deseando lo mejor a ambos. Era muy temprano para decirlo, pero hasta el momento, su corta vida amorosa término en dos fracaso, al menos no fue como con Cristina. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de esto? Una buena regañada seguro se daba, pero, aun así, jamás los creía capaces de volver a mandarlo a —

"Hey Lincoln" volteo para ver a su hermana mayor corriendo hacia él, sin una gota de sudor, aun cuando la secundaria estaba a una distancia considerable "No esperaba que me pidieras vernos antes de la salida"

"Lo siento Lynn, hubo un cambio de planes, espero no causar problemas" Lincoln le sonrió apenado, apenas tuvo la oportunidad le pido el favor por mensaje.

"Nah, sólo tuve que fingir una lesión en la rodilla para que me dejarán en la enfermería, Margo me debe una así que me cubrirá la espalda" respondo la atleta, sentándose al lado de su hermano, para que este le pasara un termo.

"Una pequeña porción de proteína antes de la pelea"

"Nada mal, empiezas a entender la idea" la chica le dio un buen trago a la bebida, vainilla, una de sus favorita "entonces ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Tu cúbreme la espalda y patea traseros, yo me encargo del resto. Por ahora, descansemos un rato"

"Me agrada esa idea. Un pequeño descanso antes de la mejor atleta del pueblo rompa algunos huesos" Lynn coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza para que formarán una especie de almohada, cerrando los ojos para una rápida siesta, a lo cual Lincoln imito el acto.

Sólo recordaba una y otra vez diferentes sucesos que habían sucedido en los últimos días, en cómo le afectaba a él, a la familia, sus amigos, como les afectaba, alternativas en algunas de sus decisiones, como actuar en la pelea, que sería de ganar, que sería de perder. Si bien esto no era lo mejor, evitaba que su mente se enfocara en las sensaciones que empezaban a ser pasivas pero persistentes, en su brazo, garganta, incluso en la lengua, tanto que pasaba en un pequeño niño de once años.

De la nada, sintió una vibración en el brazo, el susto inicial por una sensación más fuerte se esfumo al ver que era la alarma que puso en su reloj de mano, las 2:45 PM, ya casi era hora.

Se levantó lentamente, colocando su mochila en la espalda, era vital no perderla ahora, se colocó enfrente de su hermana, poniéndose de rodillas, escuchando sus ronquidos de osos viejo, por suerte así estaría por un buen rato. Lincoln sabía que una combinación de proteína de vainilla y avena la ponía a dormir un rato, lo había visto en casa, ahora lo ponía en práctica.

 **Lincoln Loud conoce muy bien a sus hermanas, cada pequeño detalle lo tenía en su mente.**

Algo capto su atención, pues Lynn tenía un hilo negro pasando por su cuello. ¿Un collar? Jamás pego con el estilo de Lynn, no creía que Leni le prestará uno de los suyos, era curioso, por ende, con tal de saber que era, y rezando que nadie lo viera pensando que era un pervertido, o peor aún, un incestuoso, movió cuidado el hilo.

 _"El que busca en donde no debe, encuentra lo que no quiere"_

Ojalá pudiera deshacerse de esa voz y su ironía, pero ahora su mente estaba paralizada.

Un trébol de cuatro hojas, un maldito collar con un trébol de cuatro hojas.

¿Será un nuevo ritual? ¿Será para que todo vaya bien en la pelea? ¿¡Una coincidencia?!

O quizás, sólo quizás, aún con el tiempo pasado, su hermana mayor, Lynn Loud Jr, con quien ayer pensaba empezar a recuperar una relación, siguiera pensando que su presencia causaba mala suerte.

Los recuerdo de aquella días regresaron, buscar una explicación lógica y con buena intención de complicaba por cada segundo que pasaba, se supone que ya había olvidado lo sucedió, que los había perdonado, a toda la familia, aun cuando lo obligaron a usar un traje de ardilla en un sol infernal. Al parecer, en lo más profundo de su ser, no los había perdonado del todo ¿Por qué? Si siempre lograba perdónalos.

 _"Guárdatelo"_

Vio como tenía el puño levantado en el aire, un movimiento involuntario mientras estaba ido, no, aún con todo lo que sentía, jamás haría algo tan cobarde, mucho menos a una de su hermanas, podría estar perdiendo la cabeza, pero, aun así, jamás lastimaría a la familia de esta manera, imposible. Lanzo el golpe al aire, mientras susurro un par de palabras de frustración, le dio una última mirada a su hermana. ¿Por qué tenía pasar todo lo malo hoy?

Calma Lincoln _***estática***_ aún tienes un plan que hacer, por las que te causo, por darles una lección a Chandler y su banda, además, de esta sensación extra que nació hace de la nada. ¿Venganza? ¿Desesperación?

Minutos después, veíamos a la banda de Chandler, cuatro chicos además de líder, Scott, Mike, quienes ya habían causado problemas antes con los amigos de Lincoln, Billy, quien quería desquitarse con el albino por una broma hecha por su hermana, además de que Lynn le acuso injustamente por ser el acosador de Lincoln, con gusto lo hubiera hecho antes. También estaba Trent, quien esperaba no participar en la pelea, no tenia nada en contra de Lincoln, pero debía mantener su lugar con Chandler, solo eran negocios, nada personal contra Loud.

"Te lo digo, Loud es un cobarde, no va a venir" comento Scott, mirando la hora en su teléfono, ya habían pasado tres minutos después de las tres de la tarde.

"Parece que no te quedaras con las ganas" respondió Billy, apuntando a la entrada del terreno, que había sido cubierta para evitar una intervención adulta, incluso se rio cuando vio que Lincoln puso un candado en la puerta, pobre imbécil, se iba arrepentir de ello.

"Déjamelo a mi Chandler, terminare rápido para ir al arcade" Scott tronaba sus puños, con una sonrisa confiada.

"…" Chandler no respondió, solo hizo el gesto de que era todo suyo, era extraño, este dia estaba mas serio de lo usual, no molesto o se burlo de alguien en la escuela, desde que llego de su viaje estaba mas serio, eso no importaba para el resto, estaban por presenciar una paliza rápida, Vaya que tenían razón, Scott se coloco al lado de Lincoln, quien se había parado en seco, con la mirada perdida.

"Que linda mochila ¿te lo compro tu fea hermana darketa? ¿o fue tu hermanita la rata sucia salida de las cloacas?" Scott trato de tocar la sensibilidad de Lincoln, pero no consiguió lo que deseaba

"…"

"¿Qué dijiste? Deja de orinarte en los pantalones y habla como un hombre"

"Dije, que estas expuesto" como un rayo, Lincoln soltó un firme derechazo en la mejilla de Scott, quien jamás pensó que tuviera tanta fuerza para derribarle. Lincoln puso encima suyo, lo ultimo que vio fue la sombra del chico que molestaba, con una mirada sin emociones, dando el golpe de gracia que lo dejo noqueado. Uno menos.

Este acto, claro que sorprendió al resto del grupo, Billy y Mike se pusieron en guardia, listos para pelear, Trent retrocedió unos pasos, jamás vio esa expresión en el tiempo que convivió con el chico Loud, le daba muy mala espina. Chandler solo sonrió por unos segundos, antes de volver a su faceta seria, con las manos en sus bolsillos, observando como Lincoln se levantaba lentamente, metiendo su mano en su mochila, sacando un objeto triangular de color verde oscuro.

"Solo me limitare a decir esto, trate de ser bueno y paciente, pero ya me harté, hora de acabar de una buena vez con esto"

" _Veamos, que puedes hacer por ti mismo Lincoln, muéstrame tus verdadera emociones"_

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: Ah, no sabe cuanto deseaba empezar a escribir esto, mas con el relleno que fue el capitulo pasado, pero fue necesario. Si, tocare esos temas como el suicidio por abuso escolar extremo, esto se tornara oscuro poco a poco. ¿Creen que eso fue el quiebre de Lincoln? Amigos y amigas, no han visto nada. Tenia pensado subir este capitulo en conjunto con el capitulo en ingles, pero si leyeron el anuncio del principio, mi beta me dejo por razones de trabajo, al menos fue directa, asi que opte por subirlo en lugar de dejarlo juntando polvo, digo, ya tenia desde Marzo esperando a subirse (por cierto ¿alguien sabe de un sitio para encontrar betas? Solo pregunto)**

 **Bueno, tenemos la nueva temporada a la vuelta de la esquina, con el estreno de los Casangrandes en los cinco primeros capitulos, ojala les vaya bien y no se convierta en un "Cleveland Show" al menos ya sabemos del paradero del Sr. Santiago, y tenemos a una nueva chica, Syd Chang, que en base a la regla dos de la biblia Loud "cualquier chica, sea principal, secundaria, o solo salga por un segundo, sin importar la edad, sera ship con Lincoln por parte del fandom, amen" ¿Cuales son sus expectaticas de esta nueva temporada?, me intriga su opinion. Tambien esta historia esta en Wattpad, mi vertedero de historias, por si gustan apoyar igual ahi. Gracias por leer y esperen la segunda parte, kuna fuera.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios del capitulo pasado:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sonikdc: La vida da vueltas impredecibles amigo, una dia eres feliz de la vida y en otro momento todo se va al garete, lo de Seth y Maggie, curiosa combinacion, ya veras que planean estos dos, las hermanas se preocupan a tiempo, no tarde como en otras obras, pero ahora te das cuenta que Lincoln no es unico que esta mal. Un saludo colega, espero tu comentario de esto.**

 **Hisworld39: Suerte, para bien o mal, se volvio un tabu para la serie, lo cual pienso explotar de cierta forma, las cosas van a dar un giro a partir de este capitulo, mas con el duo de Seth y Maggie, que tambien entraran en accion muy pronto. Gracias por tus contantes comentarios amigo, espero el de este igual**

 **J0nas Nagera (c4): Tranquilo amigo, la vida siempre es ocupada. ¿Malvada? es una forma curiosa de ver a este ente, aunque vas bien con tu teoria, ahora a investigar el porque surgio y sus motivos reales. Si, aprovecho bien la habilidad de Lincoln de planeacion, una de las tantas que tiene, dispuesto a ayudar en su dia, pero ¿porque? Claro, ese fue un momento hueco, pues lo hiciste y a la vez no lo hiciste, ademas de saber lo que te pasara si te identifican una enfermedad mental, todos estariamos asustados de perder la cordura, vaya, le sacaste mucho jugo a este capitulo.**

 **J0nas Nagera (c5): Comprendo que no hubo mucho que sacar de este capitulo de "relleno", pero fue un punto clave para Lincoln y Jordan, ya podemos saber porque para el albino, ¿pero para Jordan? Pronto lo sabras, y va mas a haya de lo obivio. Me gusta saber que el plan de Seth y Maggie llama tanto la atencion, pronto veras sus razones. Me encanta que pienses y lo escribas, espero mantener la intriga en ti, gracias por leer.**

 **caro (C1): No se si llegues a este punto, pero me alegra saber que regresaste para volver a leer mis cosas, ojala sigas y te llame la atencion mi depresiva y loca historia.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Important note for readers of "Static Mind": Sadly, my Beta can help me with the translation of the fic anymore for personal reasons, if you can help me to find a new one or you can help me. Please send a PM.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Déjalo arder, parte 2 : ¿Qué sucedió?**

 **.**

"¿Tanto deseas que te rompa el culo en privado?"

No respondió a la amenaza, simplemente siguió viendo a la nada, a la oscuridad, un lugar tranquilo donde podía descansar del mundo, de lo estresante que odia llegar a ser.

"¡Deja tu estúpido acto de emo, Maggie!" lentamente, finalmente volteo a verla, sin emoción alguna "en serio, eres tan ridícula como Luan Loud"

No respondió a la agresión, sólo mantuvo su vista fija en su invitada, era tan oscuro que apenas se podían ver mutuamente, una luciérnaga iluminaría más que ese bombillo viejo colgante.

"Bien, ¿por qué me hiciese venir al sótano de la secundaria, niña dark?" pregunto la chica con los brazos cruzados, con rostro de fastidio.

"Tu, Ryan, y Megan, su estúpida broma dejo nuestro club de estudios paranormales en mal estado. Te advertí hace tiempo, una más y están acabados, pero ya cruzaron ese límite" Maggie sólo observo como Sarah se volvió a reír, de manera socarrona, típico de estas personas de alma podrida.

"No me hagas reír, su salón era muy negro, necesitaba un retoque de rosa" Sarah paró de reír, sonriendo con gracia "¿hacernos pagar? Tu misma te metiste en la jaula, la puerta del sótano esta vigilada por mis amigos, es hora de darte una lección."

Sarah se lanzó a golpear a Maggie, quien de sólo se limitaba a esquivar como podía, no habían mucho donde correr.

"Por favor, déjame en paz, sólo quiero ser tu amiga" imploro Maggie, esto saco de lugar a Sarah unos momentos, pero esto lo que quería, verla suplicar.

"Jamás sería ni amiga de una larva como tú, sólo muerte" Sarah golpeo a Maggie con fuerza en la mejilla, viendo como caía al suelo. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa en el rostro de la emo la hizo molestarse, ¿dónde estaba el llanto y la súplica? "¿qué es tan divertido?"

"Prepárate para saludar a mis amigos" susurro Maggie, mirando al suelo. De inmediato, bombillo exploto encima de la cabeza de Sarah, quien ahogo un grito, saco su celular para iluminar con la linterna del aparato, al enfocar a donde estaba Maggie, no había nada.

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de todas partes, como si alguna golpeara una moneda contra algo metálico, susurros muy bajos que no podía comprender. Sarah movía su fuente de luz por toda la zona, pero sin rastros de Maggie, o de alguno de sus amigos raros.

"N-no te t-tengo miedo rara" su intento de parecer confiada sólo demostró su miedo, pues odiaba a muerte las cosas de horror. En un punto, empezó a escuchar el goteo de algo, cuando se acercó y enfoco la luz, vio con horror un muñeco de Chucky boca abajo, goteando sangre.

De la nada, algo salto de la nada, con un sonido muy agudo, cuando trato de dar el grito de su vida, una mano le tapó la boca y la tiro al suelo, sometiendo a Sarah con facilidad, quien, en vano, trataba de liberarse.

"¿Dónde está tu ventaja?" Sarah a vio por el rabillo del ojo a una persona con una máscara blanca con líneas rojas que imitaba un rostro sonriendo "Sabes, no sé si sacarte un ojo, o quemarte tu ridículo cabello pintado"

"¡Hmm!" la chica con horror un palillo cerca de su ojo izquierdo, esta persona ya notaba que estaba temblando. Sarah a vio como Maggie salía de la oscuridad, sosteniendo un encendedor y una lata de aerosol en cada mano

"¿Que pasa Sarah? Vaya, mi error al pensar que te gustaría estar del otro lado. ¿Lista para un tratamiento de belleza?" Sarah a quedo horrorizada al ver esa sonrisa sádica de Maggie, tanto fue el estrés que terminado desmayada. A los segundos, Maggie regreso a su expresión sin emoción, confirmado que Sarah estaba inconsciente.

"Siento mi pantalón mojado, creo que se orino encima mío" dijo la persona de la máscara.

"Sarah es muy asustadiza, no me sorprende que se asustara con algo tan simple como jugo de betabel y una sonrisa de locura" la persona de la máscara coloco a Sarah en un rincón del sótano, mientras Maggie recogía las cosas importante, para luego regresar con su compañero.

"Le mande el mensaje a los otros, diciéndoles que fueran donde tu quisisteis, tambien descubri a los lideres, son un grupo de acosadores, de primaria a preparatoria, tienen un grupo en privado en Facebook, ahora tú me debes un favor, Maggie" comento el enmascarado, quien había logrado acceder al celular de Sarah gracias que era de los usaban tu huella digital para desbloquear, bendita tecnología.

"Tienes mi palabra que haré lo posible de ayudarte en un futuro, tienes mi gratitud, Seth" Seth se quitó la máscara, viendo la hora, aún tenía tiempo, ya había dejado las cosas en donde la otra persona dijo, sólo faltaba verlo y obtener lo que quería saber para encontrar a su hermana.

Maggie quitó la tabla de madera que estaba tapando la ventana con una cuerda atada a la tabla, ayudando a Seth subir para que pudiera salir afuera, ya sería mucho problema ver a un niño de primaria en horas de clases en secundaria. Ambos de mirarnos directamente, para su asentir mutuamente, Seth vio a su alrededor y se fue corriendo, aun no termina.

Maggie, con precaución pues estaba prohibido por la escuela entrar al sótano, abrió la puerta y vio a los pasillos, por suerte no había nadie al ser hora de clases, el timbre sonó justo cuando cerró la puerta del sótano. Sólo tenía que mentirle al profesor de Ciencias que tuvo un dolor de estómago, y por eso de su ausencia.

Una extraña sensación sintió en su ser a ver a Ryan gritar como niña, cubierto de algo café en toda su ropa, apestando peor que pescado podrido. Sólo digamos que ese licuado tenía cosas muy especiales, como mierda de gato, un pescado pasado, y un poco de polvo pica. Vaya, que interesante se siente la emoción mezclada con la alegría, seguro un cuento oscuro saldrá de este día.

"¿Hiciste tu parte, Maggie?" pregunto un chico emo, con el cabello teñido de negro y sus ojos tapados por el mismo cabello, acompañado de una chica de características similares.

"Si, Sarah está soñando con demonios en el sótano, con ellos fuera, sus lacayos dejarán de sembrar el caos en esta secundaria" dijo Maggie con voz apagada, pero sus compañeros sabían que está feliz por dentro.

"¡Si! ¡Le dimos su merecido al grupo de Sarah y vengamos a la acosados!"

"¿Ustedes fueron los de las bromas contra ellos?" el grupo de empate volteo, viendo a Benjamín, coloquialmente conocido como Benny, acompañada por Luan, la reina de los chistes malos y bromas pesadas.

"Por eso Zoey, expresar tus emociones positivas trae atención innecesaria" dijo Maggie, mirando a su compañera, que con el silencio se disculpó. No esperaba que alguien los escuchara, después de todo, todos pasan de los emos.

"¿Nos vas a delatar, hombre de teatro?" pregunto el joven emo, pensando en tener que actuar si alguien hablaba.

"No, no, no, de hecho, aun sabiendo que está mal, me alegra que recibiera una lección, estuvieron molestando a Luan, y la verdad, ya planeaba confrontarlos" Luan no pudo enviar sonrojarse, su crush planeaba defenderla. Igual Benny se sonrojo, había dicho eso sin pensar.

"Uh, amor, no lo soportó, mejor nos retiramos a nuestros dominós"

"Espera Maggie, el profesor Joseph me dijo que te pasara unas hojas para la tarea" Maggie miro a sus compañeros, dando la señal de que luego los alcanzaría, a lo que ellos se fueron a uno de sus escondites.

"Rápido, no me agrada estar con mucha gente a mi alrededor" Benny abrió su mochila para sacar las hojas, pero entre tanta cosa para sus títeres y la clase de teatro, se tardaba mucho. A lo que Luan aprovecho para hablar.

"Maggie, eso fue muy valiente, en verdad te agradezco que les dieras una lección"

"No lo mal intérpretes las cosa Loud, sólo por que tu acto de mímica fue tan profundo, jamás significa que lo hice por ti o por alguien más"

"Que lindo, los raros dándose apoyo mutuo" los tres jóvenes voltearon al frente del pasillo. Ahí estaba Megan, parte del grupo de acosadores, mostrando una araña pequeña "hace tiempo supere mi aracnofobia, tu truco no funciono conmigo, rarita"

Para empeorar de Maggie, los demás estudiantes se estaban agrupando alrededor de ellos, como meros espectadores, con la cámara del celular listo para grabar. Maldita sea.

"Escucha Megan, sé que no fuera de la manera correcta, pero esto debe parar, o tendré que ir con el director" reclamo Benny, poniéndose enfrente de las dos chicas, a lo que Megan río.

"Oh por favor, ese viejo senil está en mi bolsillo, es la ventaja de tener conexiones" respondió Megan con arrogancia, a lo que público reacciona de diferentes maneras, pero reacciones al fin al cabo.

Al ver la desesperación en ambos, a Luan se le ilumino la mente con una idea, era jugársela, pero a este punto, ya estaba decidía a actuar, por ayudar sus amigos, siguiendo el ejemplo de su querido hermano.

"Te puedes callar, ver tu cara de Cruella de vil me está dando asco" todos, incluido Benny y Maggie, se sorprendieron por el cambio de actitud.

"A mí nadie me insulta, dientes de conejo"

"Si, pero al menos yo no guardo una foto usando un traje de Botas, en una convención de Dora la explotadora, junto a niños de tres años" comento Luan viéndose las uñas, muy sobrada, como si el espíritu de Lola la hubiera poseído.

"¿¡Que?!" el público de empezó a reír como locos, causando una mayor vergüenza en Megan "¡maldita payaso!"

"Si quieres un poco de mí, ven, pero eres tan gorda que cuando le preguntas a tu mama si lo estas, ella te dice que tienes un cuerpo común. ComunCAMION ¿entiendes? Oh, claro, ni un millón de tu clase puede cambiar un bombillo, upps"

"¡Estas muerta Loud!" Luan tomo a Benny a Maggie de los brazos, para que escaparan con ella, teniendo detrás a una enfadada chica popular.

"Eso fue muy de humor negro, Luan" dijo Benny mientras trataba de seguir el paso.

"Se manejar el humor negro un poco, pero no es mi estilo" respondió Luan mientras giraba a la izquierda, rumbo a la bodega.

"Y a todo esto ¿A dónde nos llevas?" pregunto Maggie, quien no esperaba ser arrastrada con ellos.

"Tengo una idea, y necesito su ayuda para que funcione"

"Claro Luan, sabes que siempre ha tiene mi apoyo" la comediante tuvo que contender un chillido de alegría, pero eso sería para otro momento. Miro a Maggie, quien sólo desvío la mirada, antes de suspirar derrotada.

"Más te vale que funcione" tomara eso como un sí de su parte, pero llegaron a la bodega.

A los minutos, Megan llego a ese pasillo, maldiciendo que los había perdido, hasta que escucho un silbido. Vio a Luan sonriendo al fondo de la bodega de la escuela, jugando con su salchicha inflable, haciendo la señal de que se acerca a por ella, eso sirvió para enfadarla como a un toro, sin pesarlo, corrió a por la comediantes

Lástima que ese fue su error, no más entro a la bodega, una mano ridículamente grande golpe Megan con fuerza, dejándola tirada en el suelo, con mucho crema de batir en su cara.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunto Benny, preocupado de que se hubiera pasado con ella. Megan hizo un pequeño quejido de dolor.

"Si, está viva, sólo le falta un toque" Maggie coloco un cereza en la nariz de Megan, para asemejar un pastel, un mal hecho. Esta acción hizo con Luan se riera un poco "¿por qué tenías esto en la bodega?"

"Tengo un trato especial con el entrenador para guardar esto, por sólo una broma ligera en día de las bromas. Un clásico inspirado por uno de mis grupos favoritos, Jackass" comento la comediante, feliz de no solo tener su oportunidad de jugar una broma, sino de proteger a sus amigos "ves, te ves bien cuando sonríes Maggie.

"¿Eh?" Luan tomo de los hombros a ambos, para darles un abrazo grupal. Agradeciendo su apoyo.

"Ya te lo dije Luan, te apoyo en todo" dijo Benny un poco avergonzado por la cercanía con su crush, mientras Maggie no parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

"Estas empujando tu suerte Loud" comento la chica emo un poco molesta.

"Vamos, mis amigos reciben abrazo y chistes gratis"

"No soy tu amiga"

"Entonces tendré que hacerte bromas hasta que aceptes"

Maggie miro un poco sorprendida a Luan, quien le sonreía, vaya que esta chica era especial en muchos aspectos, odiaba reconocerlo, pero desde la fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba interesada de donde salía tanta energía positiva, rayos. Igual, era mejor evitar sus bromas.

"Por ahora confórmate que te llame por tu nombre, Luan" Maggie desvío la cabeza para que no la vieran. La comediante acepto los términos, todo poco a poco.

"Genial, creo que vendrían bien uno de tus chistes"

"Estoy tan feliz Benny, que no se me ocurren chiste ahora"

"Blasfemia, Luan Loud siempre tiene un chiste para todo" los dos rieron, mientras Maggie se limitó a sonreír.

"Si quieren me puedo ir, para que sigan con el romance de novios" ante este comentario, Benny y Luan se sonrojaron, separándose mientras balbuceaba que no eran novios "pensé que lo eran por como lo juntos que están, me disculpó"

"Esta bien, Maggie" contesto Benny rascando su nuca apenado.

"¡Luan!" grito Luna desde lejos "vamos, Lori ya llego a recogernos, debemos irnos ya"

"¡Voy! Lo siento chicos, un tema familiar que atender" se excusó Luan, ambos lo entendieron y se fue corriendo junto a su hermana mayor.

"Así que Maggie ¿Qué te gusta—" Benny dejo de hablar cuando noto que Maggie se había ido "...hacer por las tardes?"

Benny se extrañó, pero eso cambio cuando se dio cuenta que iba tarde al ensaño en el auditorio. Planearía como mejorar en los escenarios, y también, cuando se armaría de valor para confesarse a Luan Loud. Las dos hermanas, corrieron hasta llegar a la camioneta familiar.

"Ya llegamos Lori" dijo Luna, entrando junto con Luan a la camioneta, donde estaba las dos hermanas mayores.

"¿Y Lynn?" pregunto la mayor.

"Fingió algo para ir a la enfermaría y se fugó, dejando a Margo en su lugar. No se pudo esperar" respondió Luna algo molesta con Lynn, pues era el acuerdo estar todas con Lincoln.

"Ahh, porque no me sorprende"

"Eso fue, como, grosero, pero miren, mis nuevos amigos me regalaron un silbato por si me llego a encerrar en el armario del conserje" Leni empezó a tocar el silbato sin parar, irritando a las demás. Lori no estaba muy convencida con estos amigos nuevo de Leni, le daba mala espina, siempre debía estar muy alerta con lo que hace para que no salga lastimada. Una vez se resuelva el tema de Lincoln, se enfocaría en ella.

"Leni, esto no es el Titanic, deja de tocar el silbato, por favor"

"Uh, lo siento Luan" se disculpó Leni, apenada.

"Como sea, recibí un mensaje de Lucy y Lisa, al parecer algo muy grave paso con Lincoln en la escuela, y para que ellas se preocupen, literalmente algo malo paso. Abróchense los cinturones chicas" con un poco de temor, las tres hermanas lo hicieron, conocían esa mirada de Lori al volante, esto sería un viaje muy movido desde el inicio.

Vaya que fue un viaje movido, era un proeza moverse así por las calles del pueblo sin romper una regla vial, que algún policía les pidiera el auto para multar por cualquier excusa. En menos de siete minutos, Vanzilla se estacionó en la entrada de la primaria de Royalwoods, pero se notaba algo diferente, casi todos los niños estaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza, una rara combinación.

"¡Lori!" apenas abrieron la puerta, las gemelas saltaron directamente a abrazar a la hermana mayor con fuerza, asustadas. Mientras Lucy y Lisa se mantenían al margen.

"Está bien, cálmense ambas por favor ¿qué paso?"

"No era el...esa voz no podía ser de nuestro Lincoln" lloriqueo Lana. Lola repetía una y otra vez algo muy malo le paso a Lincoln que reaccionara de esa manera.

"¿Dónde está Lincoln? ¿tan malo es lo que paso?" pregunto Luna a Lisa, con claro tono de preocupación. Lori se enfocaba en consolar a las gemelas, en situaciones normales, se molestaría al ver manchada su blusa favorita de maquillaje, pero era evidente, no era una situación normal.

"Creo que deberían escuchar este audio para comprender la gravedad del problema" Lisa apretón un botón de su grabadora de evidencias. Las palabras que salían de esa voz era de Lincoln, sin duda alguna, sin embargo, ese tono de odio y desesperación completa, algo jamás pensado con alguien como Lincoln, la genio pausó la grabación "comprenderán el revuelo que esto causo, nuestro único hermano encontró pruebas de negligencia escolar que llevaron a un estudiante a cometer suicidio"

"Oh Dios mío" Leni se llevó la mano a la boca, sabía el significado de aquella palabra mala, agregando la preocupación por su hermanito, sentimiento compartido por el resto de las hermanas presentes.

"Después de eso, Lincoln se fugó, muy probablemente vaya directamente el lugar de la pelea. El audio se comparte muy rápido en los grupos de la ciudad" comento Lucy, que, si bien su voz parecía mantener su monotonía, se notaba ese tono de preocupación en ella. Ahora Lincoln estaba en problema más grave que sólo una pelea de pubertos.

"Ok, ok, todas calmadas, ya pensaremos en algo, pero primero debemos ir a por Lincoln para evitar algo peor" Lori indico que se subieran, pero antes de dar marchar, alguien las detuvo.

"¡Esperen por favor! ¿Ustedes son las hermanas de Lincoln?" vieron a una de pelo castaño, tratando de recuperar el aliento, detrás de ella venían varios más, de los cuales reconocía a Clyde y resto del grupo de amigos de su hermano.

"Si ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?" respondió Luna, viendo un grupo amplio de niños.

"¿Nos pueden llevar con ustedes? Estamos muy preocupados por Lincoln" ahora hablo Zach, a lo que los demás pidieron los mismo en desorden, obligando a usar el silbato de Leni para calmar las cosas.

"Deberías dejarlos" comento Lisa con calma "por su estado emocional, deduzco que son cercanos a nuestro hermano, y de alguna u otra manera, irán buscarlo. Necesitan supervisión"

A Lori no le agradaba la idea de ser niñera de más niños, pero ver esas expresiones de preocupación le rompía el corazón, en verdad les preocupa su tonto hermano menor. Por otra parte, le causaba gracia que ahora Lincoln tenía más amigas que amigos, en otro momento lo molestaría con ese detalle.

"Está bien, pero no cabemos todos aquí"

"Por los tamaños de los cuerpos y del espacio de Vanzilla, podemos llevar a las chicas sin problemas, pero los chicos tendrán que ir por su cuenta" aclaro Lisa, mostrando un dibujo en su tableta de cómo se tendría que acomodar. Jordán, Stella, Paige, Mollie, Cici, Joy y Cookie irian con las hermans.

"Mi papa tiene una camioneta, le puedo decir que nos deje un lugar cercano, sólo pásame la dirección" dijo Dave apresurado, esa era una buena idea. Lori le paso la dirección, y jurando que todos les informaron a sus padres de su ausencia. Todos se pusieron en marcha.

"¿Están todos?" Lori, a lo que fue contestado por muchos quejidos de incomodidad.

"¡Esperen! ¡Falta Lucy!"

"Aquí estoy Leni" todos gritaron, jurando por dios que Lucy no estaba en ese lugar hace unos segundos.

"Suspiro, ya estoy acostumbra"

"No es momento para lamentos, posa ese acelerador" ordeno Luan, apuntando al horizonte, y de nueva cuenta, empezaba otro viaje movido.

Se le dificulto un poco encontrar el lugar señalado por su hermano, pero si todo iba bien, llegarían ni bien la pelea haya iniciado, listas para ayudar a su hermano contra ese imbécil. Lori ubicaba a Chandler cuando Lincoln la uso para conseguir favores en el arcade para que este le invitará a su fiesta de populares, a primera vista, lo vio como un niño de papi con el ego muy alto, capaz de hacer lo que fuera para conseguir sus deseos, al parecer, le dio en el clavo.

Lori se estacionó en el primer lugar que vio, sacando sus armas y corriendo a toda prisa, seguidos por las demás, pero al llegar al lugar exacto, no había nada, sólo una rara comiendo algo de basura, la mayor tuvo que evitar que Lana quisiera adoptarlo, ya con una serpiente era más que suficiente.

"¿Habrán llegado tarde?" pregunto Paige, extrañada de no ver a nadie, por lo que la gamer sabía de este tipo de eventos, comenzaba puntual.

"Mejor aún, podemos embocarlos cuando lleguen, los dejare tan mal que ni en el circo los van a querer" Lola sonrió de manera malvada, logrando que todos se alejarán un paso de la reina de belleza "¿qué? ¿Muy exagerado?"

"Si esto parte de lo que Lincoln soporta a diario, tiene mi respeto" susurro Mollie a Cookie, quien sólo pudo asentir.

"Mejor nos preparamos para la emboscada, cada una tome una posiciones" ordeno Lori, a lo que toda rodearon la zona, listas para atacar. Pasaron los minutos, todas atentas a cualquier tipo de sonido para saltar a la acción. Cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos habían pasado, y nada.

"Uh ¿Cuánto se van a tardar? Mi vestido jamás se podrá volver a lavar al estar tanto tiempo en esta pocilga"

"Hablar por ti Lola, esto en su santuario, vendré más seguido, acabo de encontrar unas papas fritas ¿quieren?" las demás sólo sacaron la lengua del asco de ver a la niña comerse algo de la basura.

"Shh, escucho algo" susurro Stella, levantando la mano en señal de silencio, en efecto, muchas voces de chicos. Ya sea por el cansancio y el enojo, saltaron a la primera, llevando el dolor a eso imbéciles.

Jordán chifló con fuerza para llamar la atención de todas "calma, son los chicos, nadie es de la banda Chandler" el humo de la pelea se esfumó, revelando a unos golpeados chicos, Clyde y los demás. Solamente Dave se salvó al quedarse atrás.

"Uff, de la que me salve" de la nada, un zapato le golpea en la cara "¿¡a que viene eso?!"

"Si los demás chicos lo recibieron, tú también, aprende a ser justo"

"Leni, ni siquiera yo comprendo la definición de tus palabras" comento Lisa, apagando su máquina.

"Al menos cumplo uno de mi sueños, ser apaleado por chicas" todos ignoraron el comentario de Rusty, sin embargo las chicas de la misma edad, se hacían notas mentales de no acercarse a Rusty por mucho tiempo.

"¿¡Ahora que hacemos?!" grito Luan desesperada, estaba claro que la pelea era en otro lugar, y de sólo imaginarse lo que pudiera estar pasando con él, su preocupación aumentaba.

"Creo que ya se quién nos puede ayudar" Dave miraba hacia su costado, el chico se fue corriendo, para unos segundo despues regresar, teniendo sometido a una cara conocida por los amigos del albino, Trent.

"Genial, un besa traseros de Chandler, de este me encargo yo" Mollie se tronaba los nudillos, acercándose a los chicos.

"¿Mollie? ¿Desde cuándo te importa Lincoln?" Mollie lo levantó, teniéndole sometido con una palanca su brazo.

"Si, casi no conozco al cabello de nieve, pero al ser la mejor amiga de Jordán, la ayudare en lo que pueda, aunque no te niego un intereses personal" algunas de las chicas también ese tipo de pensamientos, el que no fueran cercanos no significaba que le darían la espada a un buena persona.

"Ya no importa, debemos ayudar a Lincoln. Chandler lo tiene acorralado con una pistola de balines, están en la calle..."

"¿¡Que?!" gritaron todos, eso ya era otro nivel, Chandler jamás tuvo la intención de una pelea justa. Mollie aplico un poco más de fuerza.

"¿Y cómo sabemos que no es una de las típicas trampas de tu ídolo?"

"¡No tengo razones de mentirles, perdemos el tiempo! ¡Confíen en mí!" exclamo Trent desesperado.

"Si es una trampa o no, debemos ir, si es verdad, Lincoln puede salir herido" dijo Paige preocupada, pero con cierta razón, no tenía tiempo de divagar.

"Bien, tu vienes con nosotros, tratare de—¡oh por favor!" Lori vio como una grúa de llevaba a Vanzilla, por estacionares en un lugar prohibido, sus padre la iban a matar. Jordán ya no podía aguanta la ansiedad de saber qué demonios estaba pasando, por fortuna, vi uno de eso puestos donde podías rentar una bicicleta por dos dólares, no dudo en tomar una, la mala, sólo había siete disponibles incluyendo la suya.

"Rayos, sugiero que los que tengan un mayor capacidad física vaya primero, por si las cosas se pone tensas"

"Bien Lis, iremos yo y Luan por nuestra parte"

"¿¡y yo que?" exclamo Lori enojada dejarla fuera.

"Lori, tu eres la responsable de las demás, sin Lynn, y con Leni...siendo Leni, alguien debe velar por su seguridad del resto" Lori parecía dudar, por lo que Luna le puso su mano en el hombro "juro por el honor del rock, y de nuestra familia, que traeré de vuelta a nuestro hermanito" con una mezcla de ojos de perrito y mirada determinada, consiguió el permiso de la mayor.

Al final, los que irían con las bicicletas serían Luna y Luan por ser las hermanas, Jordán, Mollie y Dave por condición física, Clyde por insistir que debía estar con su mejor amigo, y Trent, para vigilarlo, más si hubiera un conflicto, usar su amistad con Chandler a su favor.

"Ah, espero que esto valga como cardio" dijo resignada Lori, guiando al resto de sus hermanas y los amigos restantes de Lincoln, tardarían más en llegar, pero estarían. Por el rabillo del ojo, Leni noto una sombra muy familiar, corriendo en dirección opuesta, aún con la diferencia del estilo de cabello, no cabía duda que era—

"¡Vamos Leni!" Lori la jalo de su brazo para que no se quedara atrás, dejo la mochila con la cuerda en casa, tampoco tenía ganas de buscarla por toda zona. Al ver la cara de irritación de su hermana, la modista opto por el silencio, pues no quería ser regañada.

Un poco más adelante, Luna, Luan y Clyde estaba a la cabeza del grupo de bicicletas, seguidos de cerca por Clyde y Jordán. Más atrás, estaba Trent cabizbajo, alguien lo detuvo antes de cruzar la calle.

"Luz roja significa alto" dijo Mollie, haciendo la señal de que los demás de que se adelantaran. Trent sólo susurro una disculpa.

"Dime ¿qué sucedió? Para que Chandler recurra a algo tan serio, significa que Lincoln rompió su plan" comento Mollie, mirando a Trent con genuina curiosidad, desde afuera, Lincoln era un debilucho, pero parece que las apariencia engañan.

"Todo paso tan rápido..." el chico miro a la figura del semáforo, donde un dibujo de una persona corría, para demostrar cuanto tiempo le quedaba al peatón para cruzar. Tal como lo hizo Lincoln, usándolo a su favor.

* * *

"No eres una mala persona"

Trent se quedó de piedra, mirando a los ojos a Lincoln Loud, que si bien estaba sería, acomodando cosas dentro de su mochila, no notaba esa aura de alerta que tenía con los demás, como si en verdad creyera en esas palabras.

Lincoln esta algo maltratado, el albino sabía mejor que nadie sus condiciones, una pelea a puñetazos sería un suicido, nadie bajaría la guardia después de noquear a Scott de un golpe. Opto por usar su agilidad para atacar y esconderse, aunque no pudo evitar lastimados.

Para todos, era extraña la actitud de Chandler, recargado su espalda en la reja, como si nada estuviera pasando, la lógica dictaba que esperaba no tener que mover un dedo, de no ser por los favores que les había hecho, tanto Billy y Mike le hubieran recriminado tal pasividad.

"¡Bien hecho cuatro ojos!" Billy apareció por detrás de Lincoln, sujetándolo por detrás con fuerza.

Trent, en completo silencio, camino detrás de Billy, quien contenía los intentos de Lincoln de liberarse, hasta llegar donde Mike y Chandler. Mike se tronó los nudillos, para luego darle un par de golpes en el estómago, para dejarlo sin aire "eso es por no dejarme coquetear con Paige"

"Mike, basta"

"¡Oh, vamos Chandler! Apenas estoy empezando" se quejó el chico ante la orden de su jefe.

"Quiero que cheques su mochila, quiero ver que juguetes de su hermana nerd, y usarlos contra él" comento Chandler, con los brazos cruzados, imponiendo su autoridad.

"..." Lincoln movió sus labios, pero no se entendía nada, Billy le grito que quería decir, mientras le apretaba más "no...la...abran"

"Pues ahora me dan más ganas! ¡De seguro es otro ridículo fan cómic de Ace Savy!" Mike fue caminando a donde Lincoln había dejado su mochila, ante la atenta mirada de los tres. Sin embargo, tanto Chandler como Trent notaron como Lincoln empezaba a sonreír.

"Aquí está la cosa verde"

"¡Mike! ¡Es una—"

 **"Boom"**

Con casi perfecta sincronización con el susurro de Lincoln, una pequeña explosión con humo verde en la zona, sin embargo, desde donde estaba el resto, ya se sentir el apestoso olor, desde adentro debía ser insoportable.

Lincoln aprovecho para darle una patada en la espinilla a Billy, al momento de ser libre, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido amarillo, rociándolo en todo el cuerpo de Billy.

"Eso no bastara para vencerme" sonrió Billy con arrogancia, listo para pelear.

"Yo no, pero ellas te quieren dar un saludo" apunto Lincoln adelante suyo. La sonrisa de Billy se trasformó en una expresión de horror, al ver decenas moscas acercándose a él como si fueran abejas, gritando como niña mientras huía despavorido del terreno. En un terreno como este la gente sin valores tiraba basura, la cual atraía las moscas, que juntas aterran a cualquiera, Lincoln lo uso a su favor.

Mike salió del humo, apretando su nariz mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos el insoportable olor. Apenas alzo la vista, vio a Lincoln corriendo hacia, conectando una serie de puñetazos en donde pudiera, hasta por fin noquearlo.

"Eso es por Paige, y por todas las niñas que acosaste" comento Lincoln molesto, para después ver hacia Trent, quien estaba temblando, jamás espero ver este lado oscuro del amable Lincoln Loud, estaba acabado, o eso creía.

De la nada, escucho un ligero sonido, seguido de un grito de Lincoln, quien se agarraba con fuerza del brazo derecho. Al voltear, vio a Chandler apuntando con la pistola, la había visto antes, era de balines de metal, usada para amenazar a otros cuando estos se revelaban.

"Vaya sorpresa, eres más inteligente de lo esperado" dijo Chandler, caminado lentamente hasta estar enfrente de Lincoln "pero ya se acabó"

"Eres un maldito" Lincoln lo miro a los ojos "¡por tu culpa Camerón se suicidó!"

Esto sorprendió a ambos, aquel chico tímido ¿¡se había quitado la vida?! Trent término arrodillado, no debía pasar, sólo era un juego, la mente se lo estaba comiendo vivo, sin embargo...

"¿Y el punto es...?" Trent levantó la vista, para ver como Chandler le sonreía a Lincoln, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, incluso sonrió con gracia "un cobarde menos en este mundo"

Esto enfado mucho a Lincoln, quien de abalanzo sobre Chandler, logrando quitarle el arma, para empezar a forcejear, diciéndole cosas el uno al otro, trato de tener la ventaja. Trent miro el arma tirada cerca suyo, su mente estaba sin control, recodando todo lo vivido al estar con Chandler, las razones de estar a su lado, maldita sea.

En un parpadeo, viendo que Lincoln estaba siendo sometido, con su espalda pegada a un contenedor de basura. Trent tomo la pistola, disparando en cuatro ocasiones en la espalda de Chandler, quien grito de dolor, deja libre a Lincoln, quien tampoco se creía lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿¡Para ti todo es un juego?!" grito Trent, con lágrimas saliendo de su ojos, con Chandler retorciéndose de dolor, pero haciendo contador visual "¡Esto ya llegado demasiado lejos!"

Chandler, sin poder créelo, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, aún en su estado, le dedicó una sonrisa "¿por qué no me sorprender esto? Ya sabía que eras un bueno para nada, un perro faldero siguiendo la mano que te dio de comer"

"Cállate"

"Para dejar que esto te afecte, no lo conocías de nada, nadie hablaba con ese tonto, nadie lo ayudo ¿¡ahora lo lloran!? ¡Son una bola de hipócritas!"

"¡Cállate, Chandler!" grito Lincoln, pero este continuo con una frase contundente.

"¡Tus manos están igual de manchadas que las mías! ¡Lo mataste!"

"¡Ahhhhhhhh!"

Con un grito, mezclando varía emociones, Trent disparo una vez, apuntando al pecho, sin pensar lo peligroso que esto era. Ahora, era un turno de sorprenderse.

Una muñeca vendada había recibido el disparo, la mano pertenecía a Lincoln, quien había salvado a Chandler, quien también estaba sin palabras. En pánico, Trent corrió para ver a Lincoln, quien se sostenía una mano sangrante, le preguntaba porque lo hizo.

"En mi...mochila esta...un botiquín de primeros auxilios...ve por el"

Sólo recibió esa respuesta, ahora cambiado de bando, Trent corrió por la mochila, tomado aire pues el olor se mantenía muy fuerte. Rápidamente, tomo la mochila para salir del aire tóxico, era su imaginación, pero aseguraba que Lincoln estaba ligeramente más lejos.

Justo antes de llegar, recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, golpeado violentamente el suelo, incluso sus lentes se partieron. Le tomo un minuto volver en sí, viendo que Lincoln le preguntaba si estaba bien, pero vía borroso, note la nada, ni la mochila, ni la pistola.

"Me dejas sin palabras Loud" del otro lado del contender, salió Chandler, tomando su distancia, cargando la mochila, mientras leía una carpeta, esto en verdad asusto a Lincoln.

"No sé cómo rayos obtuviste esto, pero te lo agradezco" de su bolsillo, saco un encendedor, la cual llegaba siempre para presumir en la escuela, mostró la carpeta cerrada, para prenderle fuego.

"Maldito..." susurro Lincoln, tratando de levantarse, ahora toda la evidencia contra Chandler se había ido.

"Vaya alivio, me siento más tranquilo con esto fuera, tengo suerte...o no, porque la verdad se va a saber" empezó a hablar Chandler, siempre con la pistola apuntando a Lincoln.

"¿Que?"

"Trent, serás el culpable ¿sabes? Por lastimarme a mí y a Lincoln con esta pistola"

"No te lo voy...a permitir, yo destruiré esa mentira" ahora hablo Lincoln, quien apenas se empezaba a levantar.

"¡Lincoln! ¿¡Por qué lo protegiste?! ¡Si lo hubiera—"

"No podía dejarte, incluso si es Chandler...tú tienes un talento impresionante con la guitarra, una pelea callejera arruinaría todo. No quiero...que tu padre..." Trent abrió más los ojos, claro, en un momento, les contó a sus amigos, incluido Lincoln, lo estricto que era su papa en casa, que educaba a la vieja escuela, si él se entera de esto, sera su fin.

"Whoa...no me protegiste a mí, sino a Trent. Esto va a peor" volvió a hablar Chandler, con esa sonrisa confiada "Si las cosas van serias, se determinará que yo y Trent tuvimos el arma, pero digamos que yo tengo evidencia que puedo manipular a mi favor. ¡Por lo que Trent será culpado por todo!"

"No te preocupes Trent, no le dejare salirse con la suya...déjamelo a mi ¡Acabare con este loco!"

"Hahaha...todavía puedes moverte, Lincoln" Chandler sonrió con calma "en verdad, eres...sorprendente"

"Quiero ver de qué es capaz este Lincoln. ¡Muéstrame todo ese valor! ¡Tú y yo, por última vez!"

"Chandler..." esta era la verdadera cara de Chandler, de un loco sin límites.

"Trent...lárgate" Lincoln le miro de reojo "esto es entre ese loco y yo, huye, tú no te puedes meter en esto más" Lincoln se levantó, sosteniendo su mano herida.

Quería ayudar, estar a su lado, pero las cosas podrían salir mal, su banda no querría saber nada de él. Ese cinto, ese zapato de cuero, una y otra vez, ese miedo regresaba.

"¡Lo siento Lincoln!" salió corriendo sin ver atrás, abrió la reja y corrió, a buscar ayuda. Era un completo cobarde y egoísta. Sin embargo en su mente se preguntaba.

 **¿Quienes eran en verdad ambos?**

* * *

Mollie simplemente se quedó mirando a Trent, quien contenía las lágrimas, la conciencia ya estaba haciendo su trabajo en torturarlo, lo dejaría en paz por ahora. Las hermana Loud lo matarían cuando se enteran, sólo debían llegar rápido.

Apenas doblaron la esquina del terreno, un flash de luz los cegó de lejos, el resto estaba con los brazo cubriendo los ojos, ese efecto los dejaría cegados por unos minutos, ambos tuvieron suerte.

Cuando recobraron la vista, todos vieron a Mollie parada enfrente suyo, contemplando la escena, esto llegaba mucho más lejos.

Scott, Mike y Billy están noqueados, había balines por todos lados, la polo de Lincoln, más la pulsera favorita de Chandler, estaban por la zona, con una mancha roja. Pero esto no era lo peor, en un contenedor de basura, algo estaba escrito con plumas negro

 _ **'El karma cobro sus pecados'**_

En unos minutos, llego el resto del grupo, quienes también contemplaron la escena en horror, viendo los objetos rotos, es ligera línea de sangre, todo. Leni fue la primera en caer en llanto, seguido por las gemelas.

Lisa inspecciono el área con calma, notando algo que el resto no, por lo que fue a revisar, era un código binario, Lincoln lo dejo para ella, lo descifro en segundos, pero el mensaje la dejo más preguntas que con respuestas.

01100011 01101111 01101110 01100110 01101001 01100001

Algunos se acercaron más, en busca de un rastro de Lincoln o de Chandler, pero no había rastros de ninguno, lo cual despertaba a todos, aún no podían recurrir a la opción de la policía, por el temor de que castigaran a Lincoln severamente.

"Vaya loco..." una voz no reconocida de escucho, tirado en el suelo, Scott abrió los ojos. Jordán lo tomo con rabia de su camisa, fue más rápida que el resto.

"¿¡Dónde está Lincoln!?" grito la chica con fuerza, con los ojos brillosos por aguantar las lágrimas.

"No sé, odio reconocer que me noqueo primero..." empezó a hablar "en un parpadeo, veo a Chandler apuntando Lincoln, en otro, a Lincoln atacar a Chandler como una bestia...era como ver a un psicópata en acción, se lo tenía escondido ese—" alguien volvió a noquear a Scott, pero no de Mollie, Jordán, o una de las hermanas, fue Clyde.

"Silencioso ¡Lincoln no es así!" Lucy podía notar ese rencor en el alma de Clyde, era la primera vez que la veía, ojalá fuera la última.

"Con el testigo ocular inconsciente, sugiero recolectar evidencia desde escena, ya sea para una pista para dar con su pasadero, o de apoyar a Lincoln en una futura investigación de los hechos. Por favor, no toquen o muevan nada, Lola y Leni" Lisa estaba igual de calmada que siempre, algo que no gustaba en las hermanas, pues no demostraba preocupación por su hermano, pero así es Lisa.

La investigación tomo media hora, sin resultado. Trent opto por contar su versión, algunos tuvieron que protegerlo para que no lo golpearán, gritado que era un cobarde, algo que Trent acepto con remordimiento. Cuando parecían que las cosas se estancaban, llego algo.

"Atención, acabo de recibir un mensaje de nuestro hermano" dijo Lisa con toda la calma del mundo, Lori le arrebato el celular para ver, era de teléfono de Lincoln.

 **Unidad fraternal masculina**

 _Lincoln: No lastimen a Chandler-4:49 PM_

Abajo estaban unas coordenadas de Google Maps, que mostraban un lugar de Royalwoods, el antiguo hospital, un lugar de maleantes. El corazón de Lori se detuvo ante esto, al igual de muchos al saberlo. Sin pensarlo, todos corrieron a ese lugar, solo estaba a tres cuadras, por lo que no tomaría nada en llegar. Lo único que molestaba a los demás, era ese mensaje ´No lastimen a Chandler´ ¿Qué lógica tenia eso? Pero no importaba, muy pronto obtendrían su respuesta.

Al llegar a la entrada, tirando la puerta vieja de una patada de Luna, vieron varias cosas y personas, un espejo con varias grietas por golpes estaba enfrente de dos sombras, que reconocieron al momento, una se movió para atacar a la otra que estaba de rodillas, lo siguiente, fue un grito que no provino por alguien del grupo

 _ **"¡Lincoln!"**_

Un fuerte sonido, y después…silencio absoluto, no podía estar pasando esto.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Vaya, todo un domingo en esto, fue agotador. No pensaba hacer tres partes, pero me di cuenta de que debo explicarlo en diferentes ángulos para que se entienda, prometo sacar la tercera y última parte, a más tardar el próximo mes, en donde nos enfocaremos en Lincoln y Chandler. Con la cuarta temporada de Los Casagrandes, fue muy meh, ni bien ni mal, algunos si me gustaron, otros no, pero admitió que me encanto Sid Chang, solo espero a que regresen los Louds.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, no olviden comentar lo que gusten, favoritos y seguidores tan son aceptados con gusto, kuna fuera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respondiendo a comentarios pasados:**

 **J0nas Nagera: Vaya que, si le sacaste cada punto a ese episodio, a ver con lo haces con este. Veremos más de la voz en el siguiente capítulo, pero no garantizo que su misterio se resuelva del todo. Las hermanas se meten para cuidarlo, pero entienden lo importante que es la pelea para Lincoln. La escena con Lynn, no sé, entiendo la razón de que la mayoría de la tensión comienza por ella, habiendo más focos, tampoco quiero hacerla todo odio, aunque todo puede pasar, ambos pueden pasarla bien. La vida tiene mal entendidos, los cuales llegan a pasar en el peor momento, veremos el alcance que llega a tener esto.**

 **Hacer esa escena fue interesante, al final, lamentablemente, eso llega a pasar con tal de no tener mala fama y ahorrarse problemas, fue el último golpe para crear la primera grieta. Seth, el personaje misterioso de turno, no puedo comentar mucho de él, solo te queda esperar. Francamente, entiendo la función del botón de reseteo en las caricaturas, pero no creo que Lincoln llegara a perdonar por completo a su familia por lo de la suerte, no digo que les guarde un gran rencor, pero donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, además, todos sabemos la obsesión de Lynn con los rituales de la suerte en sus eventos importantes, para mala fortuna de un Lincoln sensible, este era uno de ellos. Ya se sabe parte de la pelea, falta lo más importante.**

 **Gracias por tus largos comentarios colega, también leí que tuviste problemas personales y con el tema de Wattpad, por algo casi no publico ahí. Animo amigo, todo saldra bien, un abrazo.**

 **sonikdc: Esa conversación tendrá su relevancia en un futuro, es normal que este confundido, solo pido paciencia. Lynn no siempre es despistada, ya dejo claro que se preocupa por sus hermanas en varias ocasiones, además, siempre es bueno ver escenas de ambos sin incesto de por medio. Seth y el chico, parte de problemas diferentes, pero similares a la vez. Si, Lincoln se pone primero antes que sus hermanas salgan lastimadas, un método muy fuerte, pero a su criterio necesario, más con su descubrimiento. Gracias por tus comentarios constantes colega, no puedo esperar a leer tu opinión de este capítulo un poco cargado.** **Un saludo.**

 **copet: Me alegra que te gustara este concepto, la voz y las grietas serán claves para la historia, solo falta esperar un poco más para eso.** **Gracias por comentar.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Déjalo arder parte 3: Existe una primera vez para todo.**

* * *

Normalmente cuando alguien se equivoca o comete un error por cualquier razón, la persona busca arreglarlo mientras acepta su equivocación más su debido aprendizaje, sin embargo, cuando es un error capaz de manchar tu imagen como persona y tocar un punto sensible en la sociedad en la que estas, buscas ocultarlo a toda costa y pasar de ello con el paso del tiempo. Eso mismo hizo hace algún tiempo Chandler sobre una desafortunada situación que tuvo en el pasado, ya incluso había olvidado el incidente poco a poco.

Pero ahora lo está reviviendo, en forma de un video.

"Entenderás Chandler que cuando digo que no te puedes salir, hablo muy enserio"

Esto es imposible, esa evidencia debió ser borrada por el chico que lo grabo en el acto, le pago los ochenta y uno dólares que traía en su cartera en ese momento, lo suficiente para obtener su silencio por siempre. Ahora veía en ese celular aquel video donde comete la peor estupidez en su corta vida, desquitar su furia a base de maltratar a un inocente cachorro de pastor alemán.

En video le generaba sensaciones desagradables en todo su cuerpo, ver y escuchar los lloriqueos del pobre animal le hacía sentir enfermo consigo mismo, y todo porque la ama de llaves tiro a la basura un desgastado peluche de tigre, sin saber que dicho peluche era un objeto preciado suyo en secreto, en ese momento entendió lo que significaba ver rojo de la ira, pero esto jamás le dio el derecho desquitarse con el cachorro que simplemente se acercó a oler un dulce que tenía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Si pudiera darse una paliza a sí mismo, lo haría.

"Una suerte que quien te grabo es uno de los perdedores que Brad molesta, mira que encontrar semejante pedazo de salvajismo de tu parte. No sabes que vale más la paz de ir a la escuela sin ser acosado que cuánto dinero ofrezcas para una presa"

Chandler tuvo que morderse la mejilla desde adentro para no gritar, es imposible saber que le enfermaba más, si la voz chillante de la morsa que tenía enfrente con toda la bola de gente que le rodeaba, o escuchar los sonidos del video repitiéndose en bucle sin piedad, su mente repetía como si fuera una película con todo y las sensaciones de como destrozaba por dentro al cachorro. Toda esas sensaciones negativas recorrían sus venas.

"Al grano...¿qué es lo que quieres?" susurro con la suficiente fuerza para ser escuchado, sólo quería largarse de este lugar lo más rápido posible, ya sabía por dónde iba las cosas.

"Si por mi fuera Chandler, te denunciaría en Twitter para que la gente te linchara, sabes que la gente es súper sensible a este tipo de cosas. Aun así, esto se mantendrá en la oscuridad si nos soluciones un problema reciente"

Ese problema es un chico que transita en su territorio, en su escuela, un tal Camerón que empezaba a tratar de hackear sus grupos privados en internet, donde suben contenido entre los abusadores de Royalwoods para su entretenimiento, humillaciones, amenazas, consejos para mejorar en ciertos ámbitos de este arte. Los cerebritos, quienes daban sus servicios de protección a las páginas a cambio de inmunidad al acoso, advertían que sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que Camerón descubriera los códigos y tuviera acceso a los sitios, revelando todo el contenido a las autoridades para mandarlos directo a una correccional hasta cumplir los veintiún años. Ahí es donde entra él.

Recibió la orden de que debía enfocarse en hacer la vida del chico lo más miserable posible, hasta que dejara sus amenazas de exponerlos, si lograba hacerlo, el video sería borrado y nada más que los presentes sabrían del atroz acto del cachorro, tampoco es que tuviera otra opción, estaba entre la espada y la pared, un espada que ya le hace presión en la garganta. Para todo esto le dieron a su disposición usar a Hawk para intimidar a alguien si así lo consideraba necesario. Todo esto porque busco salirse de este grupo, pues sus acciones subieron a tal grado que le su conciencia le decía es esto era demasiado, debió estar más consciente de la situación al momento de entrar por esa razón.

Tras salir de la reunión con el líder, Chandler salió rumbo a un terreno que encontró en el camino, tomo un pedazo de madera y dejo salir todo ese rencor y frustración con todo lo que encontraba, no importaba si se lastimaba en el proceso, necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema para poder pensar con claridad. Ignorando la sensación que le causaban las astillas que se llegaron a incrustar en la carne de sus manos, razono que no tenía opción por el momento más que ceder, su padre le enseño a no confiar en nadie en el ámbito de los negocios, tal vez no fue su intención, pero Chandler desarrollo una gran desconfianza con todos, toda esa fama del chico popular es solo para destacar su existencia, como los amigos que agregas al Facebook pero no conoces de nada, sólo para inflar el número y su ego. Esta sólo, apelando a un instinto de supervivencia básico en el ser humano, era Camerón o él, la respuesta es obvia a este punto.

Las siguientes semanas uso todos sus recursos dentro y fuera de la escuela para hacer la vida del chico un infierno, desde lo típico como robarle el almuerzo o meterlo dentro de su propio casillero por el mayor tiempo posible, hasta lo más cruel que podía ser como forzarlo a salir en ropa interior al robar su ropa durante la clase de gimnasia, o el ya clásico de colgarlo de los calzones en el asta antes de hacer el saludo a la bandera. Jamás estuvo cómodo al hacer esto, pero el miedo de sólo pensar como su vida se iría a por el inodoro con la publicación del maltrato que continuo, igual, Loud se encargaba de animar a Camerón con palabras vacías y para mantenerlo a raya, varias veces los vio hablando del tema de como pronto se aburrían de él, ojalá todo hubiera quedado ahí, no esperaba que las cosas escalaran a tal punto.

Le llego una notificación de la escuela a su correo electrónico, había sido acusado por Camerón ante los directores por abuso escolar grave.

Eso volvió a activar aquella parte que no salía a la luz desde el incidente del cachorro, una furia pasiva que esperaría el momento para atacar y vengarse de todos los problemas que esta denuncia le causo. Sus padres lograron llegarle al precio al director para que esto no escalara a mayores, fue donde se enteró del patético sueño del viejo de ser artista de cómics como los amigos de Loud idolatraban serlo, necesitaba capital para empezar el proyecto para tratar de ser feliz en las puertas del ocaso de su triste vida, toda esa fachada de hombre de moral y disciplina se rompió en mil pedazos para revelar al verdadero ser detrás de la máscara. Le costaba creer en aquella frase que todos decían para no perder la fe en el mundo ¿Los buenos somos más? Debería ser los malos somos más, no es ser negativo, es ser realista.

Sus padres solamente le recriminaron el tiempo perdido por este asunto, quitándole privilegios por un tiempo relativamente corto, son ese tiempo de padres que piensan que dar dinero y las cosas materiales a los hijos remplazan la falta de tiempo y atención que no les pueden dar por sus trabajos, solamente hubo una persona que lo vio con otros ojos, lamentablemente ya no está con ellos más. Chandler espero pacientemente hasta que encontró su oportunidad.

Uno de los cerebritos que trabajan para el grupo encontró que Camerón entraría en un concurso de juegos indies en línea, de poco a nada comprendió los detalles técnicos, sólo le quedo que invirtió mucho tiempo y es importante para su denunciante, ahí debía atacar. Días después, aprovechando una ida al baño de Camerón en la biblioteca de la escuela, lugar tranquilo para trabajar pues nadie va a la biblioteca en estos tiempos, consiguió que Scott trasladara los datos del juego en una USB mientras descargaba un archivo que uno de los geeks le mando por correo electrónico para subirlo a la página del concurso, podrá ser un genio para la programación pero un imbécil al dejar su cuenta y contraseña ya guardadas. El virus terminaría con el resto las cosas dentro de esta computadora.

De cierta forma, Chandler pudo ver a través del internet el destino que le podía esperar a él si cometía un error ahora, los comentarios de odio y deseos de muerte abundaban en la sección de comentarios del supuesto juego de Camerón, no importa cuantas veces cerraba sus cuentas, los mensajes de odio seguían llegando porque así funciona el internet, después de todo ¿quién estaría de acuerdo con un juego con base a la historia real de la violación y asesinato de una niña de no más de cinco años? Donde tu seas el pedófilo recreando el horripilante video que traumo a la red profunda, de algo te sonara Daisy´s Destruction.

"¿Tanto me odias?" le pregunto Camerón, sentado dentro en un callejón, donde sólo están ellos para finalizar esta parte de la historia.

"Deja aclarar en este punto que no es nada personal contra ti, sólo uno de nosotros debía sufrir este destino y yo gane" respondió Chandler con tono y mira fría, tomando con fuerza un bate de metal para romper un USB que estaba en el suelo "esto es por todos los problemas que causaste por tu acusación, que por cierto ya fue rechazada ¿ahora lo entiendes?"

El chico apretó con fuerza un papel con sus manos, el reporte escolar más falso jamás que había leído, dando excusas sin fundamentos por las cuales encontraron a Chandler y a sus amigos inocentes ante su acusación, incluso lo suspendieron indefinidamente por supuesta difamación. Camarón se arrastró como si las piernas ya no funcionaran, para empezar a recoger los resto del USB donde tenía el trabajo de su vida, todo esfuerzo destruido enfrente suyo, todo se había ido a la mierda para él, aun así, tuvo la fuerza para dejarle un último mensaje.

"Siempre estarás sólo Chandler, disfruta de tu victoria como el villano de tu propia historia" Chandler no se movió en lo absoluto, simplemente dejo que le pasara de lado hasta irse a quien sabe dónde. Con mucha fuerza, lanzo el bate contra la pared, su miedo y furia se iban y venían dentro suyo, agregado con un sentimiento que le revolvía el estómago desde hace tiempo, por supuesto que esta no era su victoria, es del grupo que lo utilizo como un títere para deshacer de un problema, de profundizar este pensamiento más asco le daba. Paso el tiempo, anunciaron el cambio de escuela de Camerón para que sus estudios no fueran afectados por el incidente, también nació un aura de miedo lo envolvió ante los ojos de los demás, las miradas de respeto por ser el chico popular fueron remplazados por resentimiento y temor de meterse con él, ahora ya sólo es un abusador a todas los de la ley, felicidades.

Al menos una buena noticia llego en todo este caos, sus padres lo llevarían a un corto viaje a Los Ángeles para atender unos negocios que ahí manejan, dejándolo la mayor parte del tiempo en un gran cuarto para él sólo, si quería salir al centro comercial sólo debía llevar a ama de llaves para que lo vigilara mientras podía gastar en lo que quería con el dinero que traía. El estar en un ambiente diferente y casi solitario hicieron que se tomara el tiempo para pensar las cosas mejor, del cambio que dio su vida tras aquella decisión.

Entro a ese grupo por sugerencia de Scott con la idea de que podía imponerse como mayor facilidad ante la escuela, jamás espero que fuera de esa manera tan malvada, fue al poco tiempo donde pidió salirse tras comprender que esto era demasiado, fue un imbécil pensar que sería tan fácil. Chandler nunca aceptaría ser el perro faldero de otro, pero debía pensar muy bien las cosas sobre cómo actuar, un error podría tener consecuencias devastadoras para él, con varios factores a considerar, impulsado a seguir adelante por este sentimiento que no le dejaba en paz desde hace mucho tiempo ¿culpa? ¿arrepentimiento?

A medida que pensaba más las cosas y compraba ciertos materiales con completa libertad, fue revisando los diversos grupos de la banda de bravucones para encontrar algún desliz que le pudiera ayudar de cualquier manera, soportando leer decenas de publicaciones que te causarían cáncer en los ojos ante tales faltas de ortografía, al final tal tortura tuvo su resultado, siempre un tonto la va a cagar en algún momento. Su teléfono vibró su escritorio, mostrando varias notificaciones de diversos grupos de chat de la escuela, todos reaccionando aún video donde Scott fue humillando en el pasillo por Lincoln Loud, incluso le tuvo que pedir a Scott que se encargaría de esta revelación personalmente al regresar, por el momento debía analizar este súbito acto de rebeldía.

Lamentablemente para sus planes, los impulsos de Scott dominaron su mente de hormiga, organizando una pelea que no podría atender por estar del otro lado del país, un mosquito tiene mejor memoria que ese imbécil, aunque le llamo poderosamente la atención que el cambio en Loud no fue cosa de una sola vez, tal vez podría usar este evento fortuito como una opción. Ordeno de inmediato que alguien de su pandilla informara al club de chismes que la pelea se pospondría para jueves, pero por alguna razón se programó el lunes, si iba a acabar con todo estas situaciones, que sea de una vez, pero por si acaso.

 **Chat: Gorilas sin cerebro**

 _Chandler: Oigan ¿recuerdan el encargo de Lindsey Sweetwater?-7:08PM_

 _Hawk: Uh...¿no es la niña gritona de los concursos de belleza?-7:10PM_

 _Hank: Si, la que tiene voz de manatí en celo-7:10PM_

 _Chandler: Venga, me sorprenden con tal memoria de prodigio. Como sea, quiero posponerlo para el concurso de la siguiente semana, Larry se reveló y tengo un plan para ponerlo en su lugar, por supuesto cuento con ustedes en esto-7:16PM_

 _Hawk: ¡Por fin! Me las pagar junto con su hermanita la emo por lo de aquella noche de brujas-7:21PM_

 _Hank: ¿Joe lo aprobó? Sabes cómo se pone de serio con esto de los encargos para arruinaría competencias. La niña es una cliente frecuente y sabes de su odio por la princesa Loud-7:21PM_

 _Chandler: Tranquilos, yo me encargare de explicarle todo en la reunión del lunes, sólo esperen futuras órdenes, y por favor, sé que les va a costar pero no hagan una estupidez-7:29PM_

Lanzo el teléfono a la cama, dándose un tiempo para organizar la cabeza, estas malditas emociones no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, la culpa lo está consumiendo con mayor fuerza al recordar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta este tiempo, el karma pronto le llegaría a morder el trasero por todas sus acciones...a menos que se le adelantará.

Finalmente el tiempo paso en un parpadeo para el bien de su conciencia, logrando salir de la casa con la excusa de ir a la tienda para comprar bolsas de papas fritas para ver un película en casa por la noche, pero su destino final está en otra ubicación, la cual le da la bienvenida con aquel cartel burdo y oxidado.

Cementerio del Royalwoods

Se adentró para buscar el lugar donde se perdería en recuerdos como todas las personas que veía a su paso por este lugar, hasta que llego a una sección en la cual se veían tumbas más elegantes que el resto, como si al muerto le importará que su lápida fuera más bonita que las demás, todos ya no existían en este mundo. Chandler se quedó parado enfrente de la lápida que estaba buscando y que cuando podía venía visitar para despejarse.

"Lo siento abuela nana, esta vez no me dio tiempo de cambiar las flores"

 _Natalia McCann_

 _Amada madre, abuela, y ser humano. Emprendedora para el inicio del éxito de la empresas de la familia McCann. Por siempre un ejemplo a seguir._

 _193x-2xxx_

Chandler simplemente dejo que las memorias de cuando ella le cuidaba de pequeño dejarán que su tensión disminuyera, en un momento donde la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría mañana incrementaba poco a poco, desde cual plan usar hasta los miles de desenlace que la situación podía tener. Al menos un momento feliz durante este tiempo, donde podía ser él mismo, sin máscara puesta, siendo sincero en lo que iba a hacer con la persona que más confía.

"Si eres parte del raro grupo de emos que frecuentan este lugar, no me interesa un servicio para comunicarme con los muertos" por supuesto que este momento no duraría mucho tiempo, pudo ver la sombra de un chico con capucha puesta, moviendo una pequeña cajita de dulces, fue hasta que levantó su cabeza que reconoció ese rostro, el chico nuevo por el cual el grupo de chisme mataría por tener algo de información.

"En lo absoluto, sólo vengó a ayudarte con tu problema, necesito un favor tuyo para encontrar una pista clave, pero yo debo iniciar la cadena"

Debería quitarse esa manía de hablar con la tumba para evitar estas situaciones, ahora tenía al chico nuevo tratando de chantajearlo por algo de dinero. Apenas recordaba el nombre de este chico como posible objetivo por varios factores del grupo, principalmente para bajarle de la nube de ser una especie de héroe por salvar a Loud y Rosato de un drogadicto, aunque parecía que le importaba un comino.

"No sé de qué mierdas estás hablando, pero te advierto, no te metas tus narices en donde no te buscan"

"En efecto no me entrometeré en tu plan, sólo digamos que yo también tengo mi asunto con este grupo" Seth llevo la tapa de la caja de dulces a su boca, degustando de aquel polvo dulce "sólo espero que mi daño colateral te sirva como una gran ventaja"

Chandler se sentía extraño al tener de frente a Seth, aquellas ojeras combinado con su expresión fácil a totalmente neutral te hacía pensar que jamás le importó vivir, ese tipo de sensaciones que conoces cuando te topas con este tipo de personas. Seth camino hasta detenerse a su lado por un momento.

"De las quince personas que normalmente van, no esperes más de siete mañana, tómalo en cuenta" le susurro al oído, luego volver a caminar "buena noche"

Chandler término con más dudas de las que tenía, el hecho de que el chico nuevo metiera sus narices en esto por cualquier razón es como jugar con el azar, igual no afectaba su plan principal en el cual debía concentrarse, después tendría tiempo de investigar a Seth y sus motivos con él, más importante ¿cómo obtuvo toda esa información que sólo se sabía dentro del grupo?

Por ahora sólo bajo la cabeza mirando al césped, sacando un gran resoplo de aire entre sus labios, ya sea lo que dios quiera. Chandler observo por última vez la tumba de su querida abuela, aún tenía que colocar todo para que el plan funcionara, esperando que nadie este de casualidad en el lugar.

"Perdóname por lo voy a hacer en unas horas abuela, te amo"

A Chandler y su grupo les fue pan comido escaparse de la escuela para preparar la pelea contra Lincoln Loud, claro que es una movida sucia traerlos, pero el albino no podía ser tan idiota como para no ver venir esto, por otra parte, quería ver si los rumores del cambio de actitud del chico eran cierto. Sorprendentemente, Lincoln si apareció para pelear y saldar las cuentas que tenían pendiente, venir completamente sólo parecía un suicidio, aun así, por la mirada que tenían sabía que tenía un plan entrenados para venir sólo. Opto por ser observador la primera parte de la pelea, analizado su destreza y agilidad mental con las armas que muy seguramente su hermanita la genio le hizo, es una grata sorpresa ver esto, pero debía ponerle un alto después de que explotara una bomba apesto, convirtiendo a Billy en imán de moscas y noquear a Mike en nombre de su crush y las chicas. Saco el arma recién comprada para jalar del gatillo y detenerlo, fue ahí donde recibió la noticia bomba.

"¡Por tu culpa Camerón se suicidó!"

¿Qué? ¿Tanto fue el daño que le hizo a ese chico para tomar tal decisión? Seguro debía haber factores externos que influenciaran quitarse la vida, pero ahora debía enfocarse en seguir el plan, aunque este sentimiento de hipocresía lo esté matando por dentro. Continuo actuado como si no le importará esta noticia, lo cual llevó a que Lincoln se le lanzará encima con furia, logrando quitarte el arma desde el inicio, sin embargo logro empezar a someterlo al estar fresco físicamente, hasta que una situación que no planeo sucedió, Trent lo traiciono.

Este maldito Judas se rompió mentalmente con la noticia, tratando de ser los buenos en una situación donde todos son culpables, hablando con cierta frustración ante la situación. Su padre tiene razón en algo, la hipocresía es el don nato del ser humano ¡todos somos una bola de hipócritas!

Todo se iba a acabar con otro disparo de Trent, pero algo quiso prolongar las cosas hasta las últimas consecuencias, siendo la muñeca de Lincoln quien lo salvo de un viaje seguro al hospital. Fue entonces cuando su cerebro se ilumino con un plan alterno, con mucho esfuerzo arrastro a un Lincoln retorciéndose de dolor un par de metros atrás, es hora de un buen acto.

Chandler logro en emboscar a Trent usando a Lincoln de carnada, escondiendo ciertas hojas dentro de su pantalón, quemando la carpeta enfrente de ellos con sólo hojas sin valor, pero no debían saber eso. Luego de monto un teatro excepcional con tal de sacar a Trent de la jugada para quedar a solas con Lincoln, quien incluso lo ayudo de manera indirecta con ello, ahora es hora de poner en juego la parte dos de este loco plan improvisado. Usando en los primeros auxilios en Lincoln, quien apenas se podía poner de pie, no quitarían el dolor pero lo rebajaría en gran cantidad para que pudiera moverse, o eso esperaba de la medicina hecha por una genio, hora de cobrar tal acción.

"¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?" una pregunta razonable de parte de Lincoln para empezar a explicar todo

"E-es todo un embrollo…pero ahora que lo medito mejor…creo que esto fue un plan premeditado del grupo para joderme…"

"¿Premeditado? ¿De que estas hablando? Tu eres el líder"

"Ohhh…al menos en la primaria podría decirse que si…pero esto va más allá…por eso actúe como el chico malo…"

"¿Actuar?" se notaba que Lincoln esta perdido en todo lo que esta pasando ahora, ojalá pudiera explicarle todo, pero Chandler debía ser rápido.

"Creo que lo hice tan bien que nadie se cuestionó mi cambio de actitud…para que lo sepas, prepare muchas cosas para este día, como esta pistola de balines que compre en California. Tantas cosas para encajar mejor en el grupo y al mismo tiempo investigarlos, evitando tanta tragedia posible, sin embargo fue muy tarde para Cameron"

"No te estoy entendiendo nada ¿para qué harías todo eso?" A Lincoln le costaba creer que Chandler tenga tal expresión de calma decorada con una pequeña sonrisa, como si el dolor en ya no le molestara

"¿La razón? Muy siempre, hice todo esto…¡para terminar el infierno de varias personas!" la expresión de Chandler cambio a una de enojo al momento de gritar su motivo "pensé que al encontrar una evidencia contundente para desmantelar al grupo desde adentro seria pan comido, es mucho peor de lo que imagine, si no hago mi movimiento pronto, no solo yo, varios tendrán un destino similar al de Cameron ¿no te has percatado de que el acoso escolar ha incrementado de la nada en todas las escuelas? Eres de familia grande, al menos una de tus hermanas debió haberlo sufrido"

La mente de Lincoln no pudo evitar recordar a Luan, incluso vagas memorias de comentarios separados con diferentes de sus hermanas noto ese patrón, afortunadamente todas tenían el carácter para defenderse a ellas mismas y a sus amistades de los abusadores, pero la mera lógica dictaba que mas gente debe estar sufriendo además de la primaria del pueblo. Pensar que todo esta orquestado por un grupo de personas tan viles es algo tan repulsivo, pero nada que se escapara de la realidad del mundo que empieza a conocer.

"Sabía que tratarían de sacarme de la jugada con algo más que con el chantaje, además de cumplir el encargo de darte una paliza, es imposible que tal coincidencia suceda después de llevar meses en espera para hacerlo"

"Alguien pago a este grupo para que tu me dieras una paliza ¿Quién lo hizo?"

"Hmm…quien sabe…yo tampoco lo sé, jamás me compartieron la información completa del encargo, alguien debe odiarte mucho para pagar tal cantidad de dinero. Pero dejemos eso de lado por un momento, me jure ganar este juego, por eso pensé en varios planes, dependiendo de las situaciones que sucedieran hoy, al parecer será el plan C" por supuesto de hacer planes es una de las insignias personales de Lincoln Loud, pero eso jamás significo que ese talento fuera único en el mundo, también Chandler podía planear en situaciones críticas como esta.

"No estoy entendiendo casi nada ¿pero este plan tuyo es para detener a este grupo de maleantes?"

"Yup, tu relájate, Lincoln, lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple, solo necesito que vayas a donde te indique— _ ***Estática***_

Escuchar tal propuesta con aquella mirada sobria le hizo sentir que su sangre había sido remplazada con hielo, en verdad el objetivo del plan de Chandler es una locura total, lo cual Lincoln esta dispuesto a demostrar su punto de vista.

* * *

"¿¡Dónde demonios están los demás?!"

"No lo sé jefe Joe, debieron haber llegado a la hora acordada" esto es muy inusual y eso molestaba al gran Joe, un joven adulto con un aspecto físico que te haría pensar que tendría obesidad severa, a lo cual se excusara diciendo que es de huesos grandes mientras los demás te dan una paliza. Todo pensamiento sobre posibles teorías ante el atraso del resto del grupo paso a segundo plano cuando alguien pateo la puerta de metal para entrar.

"Mhh ¿tan pocos son en este grupo? Vaya estafa, me los imaginaba más intimidantes" un niño albino comento burlonamente mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta con el pie. Lo que en verdad sorprendió a los presentes fue ver a Chandler atado de manos y en el suelo ¿en verdad ese niño pudo con toda la banda de Chandler sólo? Debieron confiarse demasiado.

"¡jefe Joe! ¡Es el niño albino que nos gastó la broma en noche de brujas con su tonta familia! ¡Lincoln Loud!" Joe observo con cautela, el hecho de ver a Lincoln con sólo una camiseta blanca y sus jeans rotos indicaban que si existió una pelea por lo que no puede estar totalmente bien. Los informes de Hank y Hawk decían que era un pasivo sobre la violencia, bola de tontos, esa sonrisa indicaba malicia, y le gustaba.

"Haha...en verdad eres más baboso en una caracol sin concha Hank, por algo todavía duermes con luz de noche" respondió Lincoln con burla, tronando el hueso de su dedo medio con el pulgar. Hank y Hawk estaban a punto de correr y pelear, pero la mano de Joe los detuvo.

"Pero jefe—"

"Silencio" la voz de autoridad basto para calmar a los bravucones "estoy seguro que no viniste hasta aquí solamente para mostrarnos a Chandler golpeado ¿qué quieres?"

"Solamente quiero negociar, eso es todo" explico Lincoln, sacando su celular "me explico Joe, Chandler fue muy amable en mostrarme como ciertas personas pagaban a tu banda para molestar a Luan, o sabotear el concurso de Lola, mis hermanas, comprenderá que esta revelación no me gusto para nada"

"Lo siento niño, sólo hacemos negocios por aquí, algo deben haber hecho tus hermanas para ganarse ese odio, una pelea de perras donde yo gano dinero" Lincoln no reacciono ante el insulto de llamar a sus hermanas de tal manera, sólo continuo revisando.

"Un negocio oscuro, me imagino que pensaras que no tengo armas para hacer una negociación en este punto, sin embargo, permítame mostrarte esto" ahora las cartas están puesta, mostrando fotos clara de Joe entregando un par de sobres con polvo blanco a cierta persona "tendré casi doce años y puedo ser ignorante en muchas cosas del mundo, sin embargo, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que es droga, más aún cuando el comprador es la misma persona que nos atacó a Jordan y a mi muy recientemente. Tampoco ayuda que Hank publicara lo siguiente en su grupo de Facebook que al no tener dinero, mando a este chico, y cito 've a asaltar a alguien si quiere tu dosis' ¿Entiendes en toda la mierda que estas metido, Joe Davis?"

Davis, cualquiera que tenga un poco de cultura general sobre el pueblo sabrá la importancia de ese apellido, si aún están perdidos, dejen les recuerdo que la alcaldesa de Royalwoods también se apellida Davis.

"¿Te imaginas el escándalo que se armaría en todo el pueblo si se enteran que el sobrino de la alcalde participa en estas cosas tan densas? Cielos, yo pensando que lo de Chandler y la escuela era lo más fuerte del asunto, indago un poco más y todo se vuelve peor"

"No sé quién te crees que eres para venir a chantajearme, aunque tengas toda esa evidencia que me incrimine, te recordare en la posición en la que estas ahora, a por el" Joe hace la señal para que Hawk y Hank atraparan a Lincoln para borrar la evidencia, los bravucones no quería que sus madres los mandarán al colegio militar por romper la promesa de no volver a meterse en problemas. Lincoln, para la sorpresa de los bravucones, ensancho su sonrisa.

"En verdad son tan predecibles"

Un pequeña esfera blanca fue lanzada por parte de Lincoln entre los bravucones, la cual emitió una luz incandescente que ilumino el interior del edificio por unos largos segundos. Joe trato de cubrir su vista con ambos brazos, sintiendo como de la nada algo tocaba su trasero, fue hasta que la luz desapareció que pudo ver a Lincoln a la mitad de una escalera que llevaba al primer piso, mostrando el celular de Joe.

"Jamás entenderé porque la gente lleva su celular o la cartera en los bolsillos traseros, es tan fácil de robar que ahora entiendo porque tanto desgraciado son carteristas de profesión" comento con gracia mientras movía el aparato electrónico. De inmediato Hawk corrió para empezar a subir la escalera, sólo para detenerse casi en lo más alto al ver los ojos de Lincoln, quien sostenía ambos bordes de la escalera metálica.

"No te atreverías, eres demasiado buen niño"

"Tienes razón ¿pero por qué serlo con escoria como tú? Fuera abajo" empujo la escalera con la fuerza necesaria para que la física hiciera el resto. La mente de Hawk opto en ese segundo que es mejor caer sobre la mesa de madera a ser aplastado por una escalera de metal, sobra decir que la mesa exploto en pedazo con un Hawk fuera de combate.

"Eso fue por mis hermanas, y por todos los que abusaste en tu patética vida" tras ello, Lincoln le guiño un ojo a Joe mientras le sacaba la lengua en clara señal de burla, para luego correr por los pasillos del primer piso, perdiendose en la oscuridad. Con sólo una mala mirada de su jefe, Hank corrió para tomar la escalera y perseguirlo.

"Haha...en verdad esto se puso interesante..." con el rabillo del ojo, Joe vio como Chandler se pone de pie poco a poco, con una gran sonrisa, quitándose el nudo de sus manos con relativa facilidad "¿en serio creerías que me orinaría los pantalones por tu chantaje del cachorro? Eso viendo sólo sería una chispa más en mi Inferno"

"Debes estar muy de la cabeza si pronuncias infierno mal"

"Que va, Inferno se escucha mejor, lo entenderías mejor si leyeran un libro en tu miserable vida" Chandler avanzo lentamente, se notaba que apenas podía mantener el pie, aún con todo ese dolor en su cuerpo, la sonrisa no desaparecía "no importa que tu pongas la reglas del juego, yo siempre ganado"

Joe respondió a la provocación con un sólido puñetazo a la cara, que por algún milagro no tiro al Chandler al suelo. La sonrisa seguía.

"Te noto diferente...¿acaso ya te enteraste del suicidio de Camerón? ¿Te rompió tu co—" un rodillazo directo en la boca del estómago finalmente lo tiro al suelo, luchando por recuperar la capacidad de respirar.

"¿¡A quién le importa ese don dándole?! ¡Yo siempre he disfrutado de este juego de traición y paranoia desde el fondo de mi alma!" finalmente se había revelado lo que en verdad Joe es, malicia. Su mórbido cuerpo no es nada más que malicia cruda y pura, por fin Chandler supo lo que había en verdad tras esa máscara de líder calmado, ya lo sospechaba desde que Scott los presento aquel día.

"Entre más la gente sufra, yo lo disfruto mucho más. Soy de ese tipo de personas que disfruta infringir dolor y miseria en otros sin ninguna razón, el saber que cause un suicidio indirectamente fue una sensación increíble, jamás me arrepentiré en todo lo que mi facción hizo a todos esos niños y adolescentes"

Cada palabra que salida de la boca de Joe se traducía en un golpe para Chandler, quien a pesar de recibir una paliza terrible, jamás dejo de sonreír como si estuviera logrando algo importante, un sentimiento bastante bizarro para llegar a expresar con palabras. Término recargado sobre la pared, con todo su cuerpo con rastros de heridas y sangre, pero en el proceso dejo un regalo entre ambos, una navaja.

"Sabrás que cuando supe esto de uno de tus antiguos compañeros de preparatoria me dio risa y lástima por ti..." Chandler tosió varias veces, su cuerpo le gritaba que dejara de hablar, pero continuo "un gordo patético que fue despedido de su primer trabajo como botarga del cerdito feliz en Dairlyland, todo porque no pudo ser más discreto al masturbarse viendo a una chica lavando a las vacas como voluntaria, quien diría que una niña de tres años se atrevería a preguntar a sus padres porque el cerdito hacia ese ruido tan extraño"

Observo como Joe tomaba la navaja cegado por la ira de tal recuerdo, de cómo su vida se destruyó tras tal incidente. Por fin lo lograría, el último punto para el éxito de su plan esta a punto de suceder, sólo falta el último acto.

"Y en las palabras de aquella hermosa joven" Chandler levantó su brazo izquierdo, mostrando su dedo medio a Joe con una gran sonrisa "jodete aborto de morsa"

Antes de recibir la puñalada que muy seguramente acabaría con su vida, algo golpeo con fuerza la espalda de Joe, es Lincoln con una silla de metal negra, debió haber considerado la bondad del albino, sólo esperaba que al menos hiciera la parte importante del plan, de no ser así, la mayor parte de todo esto hubiera sido en vano, aunque algo iba a valer la pena desde el principio. Debía estar soñando, pues es totalmente imposible que Camerón le este ahorcado ahora mientras lloraba.

Joe tomo a Chandler del cuello y lo lanzo hacia una mesa para sacarlo del camino, resbalando por la superficie de la mesa, tirando varios vasos de plástico hasta caer al suelo. Lincoln se recargó contra la puerta, con la sensación de estar a punto de ser atacado por un toro bravo, pero cuando vio una sombra muy familiar entrar por la ventana trasera, sintió seguridad y confianza en su mente nublada desde que despertó en el primer piso.

Provoco a Joe haciendo la seña con ambas manos para que fuera a por él, dicho y hecho, el gordo corrió con todo lo que podía para atrapar a Lincoln y golpearlo repetidas veces. Con gran agilidad que nunca supo cómo obtuvo, Lincoln se apartó en el último momento moviéndose al lado izquierdo, poniendo el pie además de empujar como pudo el cuerpo de Joe, ocasionando que chocara con violencia contra puerta, tal fue el impacto que la abrió rompiendo el seguro que tenía. Lincoln no pudo celebrar cuando recibió un golpe en el costado, Hank lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para estrellarlo contra la pared.

"Hora de que recibas tu merecido ardilla albina"

"No lo creo, es hora de mostrarte el segundo paso de mi proceso de planeación, P.A.I."

"¿Pie?" Hank inclinó la cabeza en evidente señal de confusión, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de las rodillas, soltando a Lincoln quien se deslizó por la pared hasta caer de trasero al suelo. El hombre del plan observo como la sombra realizaba movimientos de diversas artes marciales sobre el bravucón.

"La A, si tu plan original puede presentar fallos ante factores nuevos, es de sabios modificar o agregar pasos eliminados en el primer paso" Lincoln se incorporó lentamente, sacando de su bolsillo una liga, lanzándola a la sombra "creo que no es necesario decirte que puedes usar la cola de caballo ahora, o si ¿Lynn?"

"Luego liderare contigo Stincoln sobre lo que me hiciste, pero por ahora, debo hacer puré un bravucón por molestar a mi hermano. Aunque veo que le diste a Hawk su iniciación como fan de los Bills de Búfalo" Lincoln soltó una ligera risa nervioso, jamás entendería las referencias deportivas que usa de vez en cuando, su hermana mayor se terminaba de arreglar el cabello, la saco del camino por una razón, pero como el plan cambio radicalmente opto por recibir su ayuda, poco importaba que ya no tenía excusa para no ir a patinar con Polly tras hacerle el favor de mandarla a despertar a su hermana de su sueño.

"Vamos Lynn, lo haremos juntos" vieron como Hank se levantaba mirándolos con ira, los dos hermanos Loud serían su presa, que equivocado esta, en cuanto más miembros de la familia más ruidosa del área luchan hombro a hombro, se vuelven más fuertes.

Lynn siempre se concentra al máximo en estas situaciones de peligro, con todo esto, debía admitir que a pesar de lo herido que esta Lincoln tras sabrá cuanto castigo recibido, su ayuda para derribar al gran bravucón se hacía notar, jamás tiro golpes a lo tonto que sólo estorbaría en su camino, notaba ese fuego en la mirada de su pequeño hermano, mucho más intensa que con la pelea amistosa de ayer en el terreno, no pudo evitar que se le escapará una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, seguro sus padres harían un escándalo al descubrir esta faceta violenta de Lincoln, pero no se tratan de eso, es algo más importante que por fin aprendió.

Lynn se sentía orgullosa.

La pelea se concentraba en los ataques de Lynn a las diferentes zonas del cuerpo de Hank, el hecho de ser más alto que ambos no significaba que no pudiera hacerle daño, golpear el rostro es sólo un factor menor, por su parte Lincoln, actuaba más como cobertura y distracción, creando las aperturas para que ella las aprovechara, las cuales aumentaban con la pobre técnica del bravucón, quien sólo buscaba acertar un golpe.

En un momento dado, a Lincoln se le ocurre barrerse para golpear la espinilla de Hank para forzarlo a agacharse, dándole la oportunidad a Lynn de conectar una sólida patada a la mandíbula que definitivamente lo dejo viendo pajaritos. Los hermanos se miraron por un momento, para luego sonreír, es hora de aplicar la llave conjunta que hace mucho tiempo Lynn le obligo a practicar por mero aburrimiento.

Lincoln tomo a Hank rápidamente alrededor de su cuello mientras aún estaba ido, haciendo una DDT para dejarlo vulnerable en el suelo y en posición, se puso adelante con las manos juntas, viendo como Lynn corría hacia él, usando sus manos como un soporte para dar un gran salto, aunque también uso su cabeza como plataforma para ganar un poco de altura y hacer un codazo biónico en su víctima. Esperaron a que estuviera a punto de volver a levantarse para el golpe de gracia, los hermanos corrieron hacia Hank de ambos lados con su grito de guerra, Lynn le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro mientras Lincoln le dio una patada tan fuerte en las rodillas, causado un efecto contundente que lo noqueo. El remate final de la lunática Lynn y el loco Lincoln, la pareja de hermanos luchadores más importante de la casa Loud.

Por la inercia y la falta de fuerza, Lincoln tambaleo hasta sentarse sobre una silla con la cual se fue hacia atrás, sólo podía ver el techo oscuro del edificio mientras no podía moverse, tantos pensamientos en su mente que a la vez no significaban nada, creía que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pues pareciera que estuviera nevando dentro del lugar. Este efecto no se quitó en ningún momento, ni aun cuando Lynn apareció en su campo de visión con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Vas mejorando, aunque debemos practicar ese remate una vez estés al cien" Lynn le extendió su mano, esperando pacientemente hasta que sienta el apretón de su hermano "será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, de seguro Lori nos arrancara la cabeza por haberla engañado" lo ayudo a levantarse apoyar su peso sobre sus hombros, ya como sucedió la última vez, todo había—

"¡Cuidado!" Lincoln no supo bien lo que paso hasta segundos después, observando con horror como Joe golpeaba salvajemente a Lynn con una cadena cubriendo su puño, un gran pedazo de sangre salió volando de la boca de su hermana, para luego ver que es un diente, le costaba asimilar esto, al igual como todo se nublaba otra vez.

"M-malditas cucarachas...ya me tiene harto...no me voy a hundir sólo" Joe pateo con fuerza el estómago de Lynn, para luego poner su pie sobre la cabeza de la deportista "es hora de acabar con tu carrera, súper estrella"

Agarro la silla de metal, sonriendo mientras apuntaba a las rodillas de Lynn, quien hacia todo lo posible por moverse, no podía permitirse una lesión de gravedad ahora, no ahora que los torneos de ver al están por empezar, con observadores de todo la zona noreste del país para verla jugar en varias disciplinas, tanto que le costó atraer atención fuera del estado, maldición, maldición, maldición.

"¡Sufre hija de—! ¡Ahhh!" Joe sintió un fuerte dolor en el trasero, como si dos abejas lo hubieran picado, no fueron abejas, fue Chandler con su pistola de balines la cual apenas pudo sostener, pensaba que ya no debía preocuparse por él. Del nada, siente que alguien le pega en ambos oídos, dejando vulnerable por un par de segundos donde le arrebataron la silla, observando momentos antes como Lincoln ya movía el brazo había atrás con silla en mano, con una mirada tan fría que nunca olvidara.

Un fuerte silletazo en la cabeza le hizo perder los sentidos pero no el equilibrio a Joe, ante esto, guiado por la adrenalina combinada con las emociones, Lincoln se subió a una mesa para tomar carrera y saltar, conectando otro silletazo de lleno en la cabeza de Joe quien ahora si fue derribado, aunque el albino se golpeó fuertemente contra la pared que detuvo su vuelo en seco, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Joe trato de levantarse, sólo para recibir otro golpe con la silla en su espalda por parte de Lincoln, quien no decía nada, sólo repetía la dosis de golpes una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Lynn ignoro al igual que Lincoln la voz que gritaba el nombre de su hermano desde la entrada, observa del sin palabras la agresividad en tratar de romperle la espalda al joven, lo que más la consejo, fue esa mirada, jamás pensó ver algo así en él. Lincoln solo escuchaba el mismo ruido con cada golpe.

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ ***Estática***_

"¡Basta!" alguien grito mientras le abrazaba por detrás con fuerza para que detuviera este acto de salvajismo, al voltear ligeramente la cabeza, los ojos negros con trasmitían una furia fría se encontraban con los ojos verdes cristalinos de Jordan "por favor Lincoln, detente"

Como si Jordan hubiera presionado un botón de apagado, Lincoln soltó la silla y perdió la fuerza para estar de pie, la chica actuó al instante para evitar que Lincoln se cayera de cara al suelo, ni el mismo sabía que rayos fue eso, tal vez la ira de ver a su hermana en peligro y por una vez en su vida ser quien tome el rol del salvador lo incitaron a perder el control. La estática disminuyo, pero jamás se fue.

"¡Lynn!" la deportista volteo, sólo para ser abrazada por Leni "¡qué bueno que estés bien!" siempre tan efusiva para expresar preocupación y amor por la familia con abrazos, tanto amor que se le olvidaba que debía respirar para seguir viva.

"Leni, la estas asfixiando" gracias a Luan pudo volver a respirar, aunque le pidió que le abriera la boca "shh, definitivamente perdiste un diente, no te preocupes, mama seguro lo arregla"

"No me importa mi diente ahora Luan, lo que importa es..." sus palabras murieron al ver a Lori, Luna, las gemelas, y Clyde tratando de hacer que Lincoln reaccionara de alguna manera, pero este parecía perdido en su mente. Lynn también noto como el resto de los amigos de su hermano miraban preocupados la escena de cerca, tenía más de los que ella pensó en un inicio, pero eso es buena señal al comprobar que más gente además de la familia se preocupa por Lincoln.

"¿En serio pidieron refuerzo por unas niñas?" desde la entrada al terreno, unos chicos con claras pinta de maleantes llegaron por que alguien les llamo ante una situación.

"Pues estas niñas les darán una paliza de las buenas" exclamo Mollie tronando sus nudillos, ella esperaba al menos patear a alguien para que toda la molestia valiera la pena.

Al ver como más de sus amigos y sus hermanas están dispuesta a pelear, Lincoln siente que como el pánico lo empieza a dominar otra vez, le costó demasiado volver a involucrar a Lynn en esto para que más gente salga lastimada por sus asuntos, no quería volver a ese estado donde disfruto golpear a Joe con la silla, aun cuando la situación le da todo el derecho por defender a su hermana, jamás debió disfrutarlo, está mal. En una de sus respiraciones rápidas un olor muy fuerte y a la vez calmante lo vuelve a la realidad, un pequeño frasco marrón esta delante de su nariz.

"Tranquilo Lincoln, aquí estoy contigo, estamos contigo, no dejare que la mente te vuelva a lastimar" Lincoln esperaba que las heridas en su rostro ocultarán su sonrojo, teniendo a Paige muy cerca suyo, con una expresión tranquila que más que trasmitir calma daba otro mensaje, compresión con lo que esta sufriendo. ¿Acaso–

"¡Yo me largo!" desde el fondo salió corriendo Hawk como si la muerte lo estuviera cazando, pasando de largo a todos que por un segundo pensaron que los iba a atacar por detrás.

"¡Relájate grandote! ¿qué pasa?" todos observaron como otra sombra salía del mismo lugar donde estaba Hawk, caminando a paso lento arrastrando un objeto metálico, revela a un joven con la capucha puesta que no ocultan algunos moretones en su rostro, con tubo en mano, todos que asistían a la primaria sabían que es Seth White "¿de ese flacucho te asustas? No podría ni mover un saco de boxeo"

"Por sus collares veo que son de la misma banda que los otros, háganme un favor" del bolsillo de su chamarra saco unos diez collares con el mismo símbolo de la calavera gris "¿le pueden devolver esta basura a sus amigos, están tomando la siesta detrás del basurero?"

"E-e-espera un segundo, ¿tú eres el chico que destruyo a varios de nuestro miembros hace unas horas?" por la apariencia que Seth tenía a los ojos de la mayoría, sólo veían a un chico frío y con graves problemas de sueño por esas ojeras, sin embargo Hawk vio algo que en el que le trasmitía ese miedo, ese tono tan bajo de voz con esa mirada muerta cuando lo confronto en silencio hace un minuto. Ese chico es un monstruo, suerte que la oscuridad ocultaba la sangre casi seca en la parte inferior del tubo.

De pronto, varias sirenas empezado a sonar con fuerza, espantando a los delincuentes pensando que es la policía y los podían detener por estar aquí. Una vez ellos se fueron con la cola entre las patas, Cici apago el audio de las sirenas que su celular emitía "maravillosa jugada ¿no?" Joy le chico los puños a su mejor amiga en señal de respeto.

"A este punto ya no importa, sólo tráeme en la memoria, mira que disfrutaba ser ignorado"

"..." Seth le respondió en voz baja y con la mano cubriendo su boca, se alejó por unos minutos, dejando en esa incómoda tensión entre Chandler y el resto. Rusty, en un intento de actuar como un chico rudo, tomo a Chandler de la camisa del cuello.

"¡Rusty!" el grito de Lincoln detuvo a su amigo "déjalo, de no ser por Chandler ya la hubiera contado"

"A ver, paremos un segundo ¿no se supone que Chandler es la razón que todo esto sucedió?" pregunto Luna con una válida duda sobre lo que estaba pasando ahora.

"Debes soltarlo Rusty, ya está muy herido por lo que sea que paso, también fue gracias a él al darle tiempo a Lincoln de evitar que ese gordo golpeara a su hermana, aún en su estado" dijo Cookie quien sentía un poco de pena de ver a Chandler en ese estado, podrá ser una mala persona desde el punto de vista de todos, pero nadie merecían estar así de herido.

"Gracias por el cumplido chica galletita, los McCann además de ser una familia de dinero somos de huesos duros, agradezcan mi—¡ah!" sintió un dolor punzante en la mejilla, Cookie había colocado su mano para que parada de hablar.

"Aún en tu condición sigues parloteando, agradece que mis padres me educaron para ayudar a los heridos sea cual sea su condición" Cookie coloco un curita en la cortada más grande su rostro, obviamente no podía cubrirlo de vendas como a una momia ahora, pero era su buena acción. Cosa que si bien Chandler no comprendía la razón, en el fondo agradecía que alguien se preocupara genuinamente por él.

Claro que las preguntas sobre la situación actual no se hicieron esperar, debían ser llevar a los involucrados a recibir tratamiento médico, a lo que Lisa se ofreció a dar los primeros auxilios en el bunker de la casa, usado como laboratorio privado y refugio para el día de los inocentes, la medicina no es su fuerte pero al menos podía usar ciertas sustancias para que las heridas no empeoren, y de paso experimentar un poco sin que nadie lo note. Chandler estuvo de acuerdo en que Lincoln le contara la conversación que tuvieron en el camino, pero no respondería a nada, pues Seth ya le ha al entregado en secreto lo que quería.

" _Hmm…quien sabe…yo tampoco lo sé, jamás me compartieron la información completa del encargo, alguien debe odiarte mucho para pagar tal cantidad de dinero. Pero dejemos eso de lado por un momento, me jure ganar este juego, por eso pensé en varios planes, dependiendo de las situaciones que sucedieran hoy, al parecer será el plan C" por supuesto de hacer planes es una de las insignias personales de Lincoln Loud, pero eso jamás significo que ese talento fuera único en el mundo, también Chandler podía planear en situaciones críticas como esta._

" _No estoy entendiendo casi nada ¿pero este plan tuyo es para detener a este grupo de maleantes?"_

" _Yup, tu relájate, Lincoln, lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple, solo necesito que vayas a donde te indique para_ _grabar como me matan y subirlo a la red"_

Esto claro dejo en más que sorprendidos a todos, de llegar tan lejos por esto. Lincoln explico que debían grabar todo para obtener evidencia contra esta gente, en un lugar que Chandler encontró donde se grabaría todo y la implicación del sobrino de la alcalde en esto. Claro que la duda de porque planear su propia paliza hasta matarlo surgió, pero como dijo, jamás respondió. Admitió que tras escuchar ello, volvió a golpearlo por el calor del momento, pero su mente se detuvo para tratar de saber más.

"¿Porque simplemente no fue a la policía a denunciar todo esto? Hubiera sido más fácil" pregunto Stella, quien al igual que todos trataba de procesar la información

"Claro, yo también le pregunto en ese momento"

 _"Porque no harán nada, tómalo de alguien quien tiene esos privilegios de familia, lo que sucedió en la escuela pero a un par de peldaños más alto, esta gente tiene contactos como el líder de la banda, además el sheriff es un viejo senil que esta de adorno" respondió Chandler, quien aún de después de los golpes de Lincoln, se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada._

 _"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

 _"Como te dije antes, necesito evidencia contundente para que esto escale afuera del Royalwoods, donde la corrupción local no pueda tapar la evidencia, tengo razones para pensar que esto es más grande, pero profundizar en ello sólo sería suponer. Ahora necesitamos movernos"_

 _"Tal vez están hacendó un mal...pero grabarte mientras te matan...¿¡quieres que me quede sin hacer nada por eso?!"_

 _"Me imagine que reaccionarías así, aun así...¿estás seguro de dar un paso al costado?" Chandler saco su celular, mostrando un chat con un mensaje escrito aún número privado "con sólo presionar este botón, digamos que tu hermanita Lola no conseguirá ese pase a al concurso estatal que tanto quieres, cortesía de Lindsey Sweetwater. Yo lo detuve esta semana, pero la otra quien sabe. Esto aplicara para todas tus hermanas y sus secretos, ya te digo que con esta fuerza no se juega"_

 _"Eres un...eso es jugar sucio. No fue casualidad que me ayudarás, lo tenías planeado"_

 _"_ _Es la única ventaja de tener una mente tan paranoica como la mía, no me interesa exponer a toda la organización, sólo quiero vengarme de los que me usaron como títere...incluso si eso significa sacrifícame para ello" Chandler como si fuera un lunático, dejando a Lincoln sin palabras._ _"Además de cierra forma yo influencie la muerte de Camerón...¿no es mejor que escoria como yo desaparezca? Te aseguro que al menos una persona en la escuela lo piensa, así que no te pongas moralista contigo. ¡Nos iremos juntos con la desesperación de ser los malos ante la sociedad! ¡Así Camerón descansara en paz!" Chandler río por unos segundos, antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda que lo obligo a sentarse._

 _"...Ack, ah mierda, me está costando no desmayarme ¿podemos iniciar eso ya?"_

 _"En verdad estás loco" esa fue la única frase que dijo Lincoln, a lo que Chandler lo tomo como un sí a participar._

 _"Hahaha...me tome la molestia de mandarte el plan por mensaje de texto mientras peleabas con los demás, además algo que te puede motivar sobre lo que te sucedió con aquel drogadicto. Con todo esto dime...¿soy una persona interesante ahora? ¿verdad?"_

 _Lincoln no respondió y simplemente lo ayudo a planear toda la escena para distraer a quienes vinieran a buscarlo, fue ahí donde aprendió la verdad del drogadicto y cambio de decisión sobre Lynn mandando un mensaje a Polly para que la despertara y la ubicación al celular de su hermana del lugar, aunque quisiera hacerlo solo, reconocía que las cosas ya son tan simples y no podía tomar mas riesgos con mas hermanas involucradas. En algún momento la voz tomo control sin previo aviso, creo el código binario para Lisa y lanzo la granada de luz cuando vio que ellos venían, dándole tiempo a escaparse por una abertura en la reja, se encargo de todo hasta que volvió en si en aquel pequeño espacio donde empezó a grabar, fue a detener la golpiza pues su conciencia jamás podría vivir sin dejar a Chandler morir._

Tras el trayecto y con el alivio de que los padres Loud no hayan llegado a casa, aunque Lori esperaba la llamada de alguno de los dos exigiendo explicaciones sobre Vanzilla, el tratamiento fue rápido para Chandler pues ya quería irse con Seth, quien está claramente incómodo con tanta gente mirándole o tratando de hablarle, debía sufrir de alguna clase de ansiedad social.

Antes de irse siendo casi cargado por Seth, Chandler hablo "déjame decirte algo Lincoln, y estoy seguro que es de lo único que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en esto" hubo una pausa por tener que respirar, pero continuo "la razón por la que ellos, por la que yo te acosaba, es porque demostrabas cada día que eres mucho mejor en todo sentido que nosotros"

Con ello salieron del bunker hasta irse a alguna parte, Chandler y Seth tenían mucho que discutir en privado, desde los favores que le debía al chico nuevo más saber que hizo para detener a tanta gente que esta afiliada a la banda de la calavera gris, podrá tener habilidades sobre humanos para la pelea callejera, pero debía haber un tercer partido involucrado. Miro la memoria en su mano, una vez edite y suba esto a internet en la noche, no habría vuelta atrás para muchas personas, incluyéndolo, un terremoto se acercaba a Royalwoods.

Lincoln le alababa de cierta forma escuchar eso del que alguna vez espero fuese su amigo por ser el chico popular. Aun así desde que salió del edificio, no paraba de lanzarle miradas a Lynn, quien lo noto desde el principio, al demonio.

Lynn escupió el algodón que tenía dentro de la boca y se sinceró, es ahora o nunca.

"Escúchame bien Lincoln, porque no tienes ni más mínima idea de lo que me cuesta expresar esto con tanta gente aquí" empezó a hablar, consiguiendo la atención de todos "no te voy a dar el derecho de sentirte culpable sobre mi diente y mis heridas, no te lo voy a aceptar porque necesito un favor de tu parte. Antes que tu nacieras, antes que fuéramos esta gran y loca familia, éramos Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, y yo, con gustos totalmente diferentes pero de alguna manera nos poníamos de acuerdo en cuidarnos entre nosotras, en especial con las hermanas menores a nosotros como compañeros..."

"...pero yo no necesito un compañero, yo puedo sola contra los obstáculos de la vida en la forma que vengan porque si algo viene en mi ADN es jamás rendirme, no necesito a un amigo que me asesore en las peleas que enfrente pues ellos me ayudan en mantener mis promedios para no suspender y seguir con mi vida que son los deportes. Lo arruine contigo desde hace tres años cuando me enfoque en mi pasión y en cuidar a Lucy dejándote sólo, así que espero que también la aceptes porque no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, a partir de ahora cuando necesite ayuda en cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que sea, espero que estés a mi lado siempre..." Lynn apunto a su Lincoln, terminado con su mensaje con lo más importante.

 **"Lo que necesito es a mi hermano menor para toda la vida"**

Tal vez no fueron la palabras para el discurso más conmovedor de la historia, la magia de que existen entre hermanos permitió que el mensaje correcto llegara hasta Lincoln, quien sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar sin previo aviso, recordando aquellas memorias de hace años con simples juegos, también ayudando a sacar esos pensamientos negativos que lo inundaban sobre su importancia en la familia, todo está saliendo sin controlo. Dejo salirlo todo una vez sintió los brazos de Lynn alrededor suyo, repitiendo entre sollozos cuanto la quería.

"Yo te quiero mucho, no, te amo, todas lo hacemos desde que viniste a este mundo, así que no te desesperes cada vez que veas los trofeos, seguirás siendo el Stincoln que me ayuda a ganarlos, todos esos trofeos de alguna manera fueron gracias a ti"

Lynn ahora comprendía un poco estos sentimientos de hermana mayor, jamás fue lo suyo decir cosas tan dulces en cualquier situación normal, pero quería dejarle esto en claro desde que noto su mirada cuando su padre puso otro de sus trofeos, tal vez la falta de mostrar un talento lo haya estado quemando desde hace tiempo, ya no más, no en su guarida. Lucy se unió al abrazo, feliz de tener a dos hermanos mayores que estén dispuesta a aceptarla en su vínculo especial por cómo era, aún si todos estos vínculos entre las hermanas cercanas entre así es algo normal, todo ellos quedaban en un plano secundario con el vínculo familiar que los unía todos, como este abrazo. El español usa el contexto de la palabra ´te amo´ en otro aspecto de la vida, pero entiende que esta bien decirle esas palabras a tu familia y amigos si lo sientes, después de todo existen varios tipos de amor

Los demás sólo observaron felices y con respeto la escena familiar, incluso Cylde y Mollie lagrimearon un poco, aunque esta última trato de ocultarlo al ver la sonrisa de Jordan, adiós a la faceta de chica dura, para Dave verla así agregaba otro factor a la lista de porque le gustaba.

"Me alegra que todo acabara bien, suerte que Lincoln mando ese mensaje a Lisa con la dirección para que llegáramos justo a tiempo" cometo Zach de manera casual a Liam, pero Lincoln lo escucho de pura casualidad.

"Yo no mande ningún mensaje a Lisa"

El tiempo paso rápidamente hasta pasar la noche, sus amigos le desearon pronta recuperación y lo esperarían en la entrada de la escuela para prepararse para el examen, por supuesto que sus padres los regañaron como hace años no lo hicieron, no sólo deben pagar la multa para sacar a Vanzilla de la estación de policía para volver a usarlo, tuvieron que recoger a Lily de la guardería a pie, y como cereza en el pastel de problemas con la supuesta pelea de Lincoln y Lynn contra otros niños, esa es la historia que inventaron por ahora, aunque lejos de la verdad no lo están. Rita se llevó a Lynn a su cuarto para examinar como esta su herida en la boca, por fortuna recuperaron el diente, y si no existía una complicación la llevarían a primera hora de la mañana con el doctor Feinstein reimplantarle el diente.

Por su parte Lynn Sr. se llevó a Lincoln al patio para tener una charla de hombre a hombre, donde le explica que hizo mal en usar la violencia y no decirles lo que sucedía, por el final y asegurándose de que Rita no estuviera alrededor, le susurro que se sentía orgulloso de que se defendiera a sí mismo y a su hermana, como el futuro hombre de la casa, haciendo sentir a Lincoln mejor. Gran parte de que esto no escalara a más fue el apoyo entre todos para que la historia ficticia fuera creíble para sus padres, demostrando la unidad entre hermanos que tiene y dando el ejemplo a Lily, esperando entender su error tras el incidente de la palabra prohibida.

* * *

La última vez que reviso el reloj de su celular decían que eran pasadas las cuatro quince de la mañana, después de estar varias horas estudiado para el examen que sería un par de horas más, Lincoln opto por regresar a su lugar feliz en el techo de su hogar, vedando en varias partes del cuerpo con un pequeño dolor punzante, el fresco aire le relaja en cuerpo y alma mientras observaba la luna parado, con el poder de la imaginación podía ver estrellas que decoraban la hermosa postal del cielo nocturno.

 _"Lo hiciste bien Lincoln, demostraste que vales en este mundo"_

"Lo dudo, tu manejaste varias de las cosas y enfrentaste verbalmente al enemigo, además no pude contener la necesidad de pedir ayuda de Lynn"  
 _  
_ _"Pedir ayuda cuando una situación se sale de control no es de débiles, es de personas con cerebro, también te recuerdo que la salvaste de ese gordo de quitarle su oportunidad en los deportes de verano con una lesión en la rodilla. Les debes mucho"_

La voz tenía razón, les debía mucho a todos por estar ahí, incluso a Chandler que a pesar de manipularlo, investigo algo muy grave para muchas personas y le puso un final. Lo está viendo reflejado en varias páginas de internet, la evidencia hablas sido publicidad, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que esto se haga viral y las consecuencias empiecen a caer como una torre de cartas.

Ayudar a gente parecía ser su talento principal, pulir su talento y estar de fondo viendo como triunfan no es tan malo al ver que lo tomaban en cuenta, jamás pararía de buscar su propio talento pero dejaría de ser egoísta. Sus metas deben quedar en último lugar con tal de devolver estos actos de la gente que lo rodea, no importa lo que tenga que sacrificar para su mismo con tal de ver a todos felices. Haría todo los que este en su poder para hacerlo, sólo será un soporte en el puente del éxito de sus seres queridos, el mismo no...

"Bien, me voy a dormir un rato, no me moleste mientras lo hago Landen".

 _"¿Disculpa?"_

"Si, me canse de decirte como la voz en mi cabeza, y decirte algo al estilo de ´Shadow Lincoln´ no va. Espero no te moleste el nombre"

La voz en su cabeza, ahora con el nombre de Landen no respondió. Lincoln no tenía idea del gran significado a nivel psicológico de esta simple acción, había creado un lazo con esta cosa en su mente que sería muy difícil de romper en el futuro, igual esto lo vería reflejado cuando regrese al frío barandal en un momento, ya había logrado lo quería por ahora. Pero una vibración hizo detener en seco a Lincoln ya en cama, esto es muy inesperado en factores.

 **4:27 AM**

 **Llamada entrante**

 **Cristina Walton** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Vale, contemplar mi capitulo más largo jamás hecho en mis poco mas de cuatro años de ficker, con ello se concluye el primer arco de tres de esta historia, en verdad, muchas gracias por darle el apoyo que esta recibiendo a poco de un año de su publicación, pensaba en ese tiempo por ser nuevo en el fandom que esta historia seria ignorada por tratar de un tema polémico que son los ´Hurt and Sad Lincoln".**

 **Al momento de editar este capitulo lleva casi las 8K visitas, por 59 favoritos y 74 seguidores a pesar de mis actualización intermitentes en este periodo de tiempo, en verdad se los aprecio. Eso seria todo por hoy, dejen su comentario si gustan que los leo al instante, hasta otra, kuna fuera.**

 **Respondiendo al cometario del capítulo pasado:**

 **Hisworld39: Jamás pensé en dejar a alguien sin palabras con ese capítulo, en verdad aprecio que te gusten como manejo las interacciones hasta este punto. Espero que este primer final bien cargado haya satisfecho tus expectativas, gracias por comentar amigo.**


End file.
